Harry Potter: The Wings of the Legendary Phoenixes
by The Love Dragon
Summary: Harry,Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Neville and Luna start their 6th and 5th years at Hogwarts.New group of mischeif makers, loved ones return, new powers discovered, and the real prophecy. Pranks, Pranks and more Pranks. HG RHr NL RLNT
1. Letters and Unsilencing

**Harry Potter: The Wings of the Legendary Phoenixes**

Chapter 1: Letters and Unsilencing 

The pecking at his window drew Harry Potter out of his thoughts. Harry had been at number 4, Privet Drive for only week and already he had received 20 letters from his friends, the Order and also the Minister of Magic, Cornelius "Fucking Asshole" Fudge, who pardoned Harry about all the things he'd said that Fudge had said, were lies. The reason he had gotten so many letters was because the death of Sirius was hard on Harry and he hadn't talked to anyone about it. Everyone was really worried about him because they thought he blamed himself. But he didn't blame himself, he blamed Albus Dumbledore. Because Dumbledore had kept to many secrets from him.

Harry had just been thinking about all the things Dumbledore had kept from him, when he heard the peck at the window. Harry went over to open the window and found Ron's owl, Pig. He was carrying 4 letters, which must have been heavy because he was barely bigger then Harry's head. Harry reached out and grabbed Pig and freed him of the letters. When Harry released him he flew back out the window. Harry sat on his bed and opened the first letter, which was from Lupin.

_Harry,_

_Glad to hear your okay. We will be picking to up on the 15th _

_of July at 10am. So be ready. Write back soon._

_Remus._

Harry wasn't excited about being taken away to Grimmauld Place. It would just remind him of Sirius and everyone would always try to make him talk about Sirius and not to bottle up his feelings. And he was actually enjoying it at Privet Drive since his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin were leaving him alone after the threat they had gotten. Harry had accepted Sirius was gone when he had arrived back home and thought about on hours on end.

Now Harry opened Ron's letter;

_Hey Harry,_

_We're all getting worked like mad here. Mum's made us paint_

_all the room's now. And we still can't get the painting down._

_I hope your feeling ok. Write back._

Ron 

Harry thought he was lucky to not be painting because the fumes always made him sick. Next he went on to Hermione's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_We're doing okay here. I found a very old book in the library_

_written in Ancient Runes. It's about some sort of Phoenixs. I_

_haven't been able to translate it yet so I'll have to wait till we_

_go into Diagon Alley to find a book to help. But I can't wait,_

_I want to read it now. Hope to see you soon._

_Love Hermione._

Harry smirked at the thought of Hermione just sitting down and not reading the book. It has always been a dream of hers to find a book that no ones read in a century or two. Still smirking, Harry moved onto the last letter. The handwriting on the front wasn't familiar to him. Harry cautiously opened the letter. It read;

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you might not know my handwriting but you know me. _

_It's Ginny or as everyone else calls me "Ron's little sister"._

_I just wanted to know if you were okay and if you needed a _

_friend to talk to. I was hoping that I could meet you somewhere_

_without the other two tagging along. I thought it might help_

_to talk to someone that isn't so close to you. If you want to_

_talk just write back whenever you do. I hope your okay. Hope_

_to see you soon._

_Ginny._

Harry stared at the letter. He had never known Ginny that well but he never thought she could be this caring and compassionate. But then again she was the daughter of Mrs. Weasley, who had always treated him like he was her own. For awhile Harry thought about what Ginny had said. He did need someone to talk to about what had happened and about how he felt toward Dumbledore.

So Harry grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote to Ginny. 

_Dear Ginny,_

_Thanks for the letter. Your right I do need to talk to someone_

_that isn't as close as Ron and Hermione. Just please don't tell_

_them or they'll feel a bit left out. How about we meet at noon_

_tomorrow outside the twins shop. If that's ok with your parents._

_I hope to see you there._

_Harry._

Harry looked over his letter, and feeling satisfied attached it to Hedwig's leg.

"Don't give this to anyone else but Ginny," Harry told her. Hedwig nibbled his fingers, let out a low hoot and flew straight out the open. Harry watched her go until she was gone. He looked over at his clock and saw it was 9:30am. Every morning at 10 o'clock Harry would go for a run around a couple of blocks and then go into the yard and do some push ups and more muscle building exercises. He was also starting to try out some muggle ways of fighting like Martial Arts and Karate.

Harry got changed and went downstairs and out onto the footpath. As he was passing Mrs. Figg's place, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and he could hear a thunk every few seconds. Harry knew that it was Mad-eye Moody from the Order, so he just kept on going with his run.

When Harry was finished he could still hear Moody behind him and also some heavy panting coming from the retired Auror.

"Did you enjoy that Moody?" Harry asked as he turned around with a smirk on his face, to see nothing.

"How'd you know? And why were you running?" asked the gruff voice of Mad-eye.

"I heard your leg. And I was exercising," Harry answered. Moody appeared out from under his invisibility cloak just off the path behind a bush.

"How could you have heard me, I put a silencing charm on my leg." Moody was staring at Harry with both his eyes. The electric blue eye was giving him a piercing stare but Harry held his gaze.

"I don't know, I heard you but if you charmed your leg than this is strange," Harry answered a little freaked out he could hear through a silencing charm.

"I'll go report this to the Order. Don't leave the house until someone else is here." And with a faint 'pop' Moody was gone. Harry went around to the back of the house still thinking of what had just happened.

'How did I do that? It was on a silencing charm' he thought. 'Maybe it's this power I'm supposed to have that will help me defeat Voldemort.'

Harry finished his workout, he went up to the bathroom to have a quick shower. After this he went to his room with his towel wrapped around his waist and using another one to dry his hair. As soon as he got back to his room he found Hedwig on his windowsill with Ginny's reply. Totally forgetting to change, he went straight to Hedwig. When he relieved her of she hooted and hopped back into her cage for asleep. Harry ripped open the envelope to find a small slip of parchment. On it was;

_Dear Harry,_

_Mum and Dad said its fine if we take an Order member with_

_us. I was thinking Tonks or Lupin, but I thought you could choose._

_Send a reply back with Hedwig after she finishes sleeping._

_See you tomorrow._

_Ginny._

'Damn it' Harry thought. He'd thought they'd get off without anyone with them. Harry knew it would never work as he was being watched like a hawk. So Harry decided to let them both come because he had a sneaky suspicion that they had crushes on each other, but the problem was that they wouldn't admit it to anyone, probably not even themselves.

So Harry wrote back and waited for Hedwig to wake up for her nightly hunt. When she was gone, Harry went straight to sleep since he hadn't had much of an appetite for awhile. In Harry's dreams he had images of what tomorrow would be like.


	2. Talks and Snuffles

**Chapter 2: Talk and Snuffles**

Harry went for the usual run and workout in the morning. He decided to go to Diagon Alley a bit early, so he left at 11o'clock on the Knight Bus. When he got some money for the day he started to walk down to the twins shop. While he was walking he looked into Magical Menagerie he saw the cutest little puppy. He was black with white paws. When Harry looked into his eyes they were bright gold. Harry went into the shop to take a closer look at the pup.

When Harry came in, the puppy jumped out of the display case, he'd been in and ran over to Harry. Harry was a bit surprised but picked him up anyway. When he did the puppy started licking his face, this made Harry laugh.

When the clerk saw what was happening, she came over and was shocked when she saw the puppy was enjoying himself.

"He seems to like you," she said startling Harry. "He hasn't liked anyone that's come in."

"I'll take him," he said as he got out his money pouch. "What does he eat?"

"Mainly meat and some biscuits," the clerk answered as she counted his money. "Though he doesn't grow because he's magical and he can make anyone fall in love with him by his eyes. If that does happen, just whistle."

"Thank you." After Harry had gotten the dog a cage, food and leash, he left to go meet Ginny. When he got there, Ginny was just coming out of the twins' shop. She looked his way, when she saw him she smiled and waved him over. When Harry got there she noticed the cage he was holding.

"What's in the cage Harry?" she asked while letting Tonks and Lupin out of the shop.

"It's my new pup. Hey Tonks, Professor Lupin," Harry said as they walked to Florean Fortescues Ice cream parlour.

"Call me Remus, Harry. I haven't been your professor for 2 years," Lupin said. Harry noticed Remus looked even older than the last time he'd seen him. He guessed he hadn't been sleeping.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks tried to sound cheerful but failed miserably.

"Harry can I see your puppy?" Ginny asked and Harry could see she was also tired. 'Everyone at HQ must be sleeping much' Harry thought.

"Sure." Harry got the pup out his cage. When he did the puppy jumped into Ginny's lap where it barked and started licking her face. She laughed and tried to get him to stop, when he did she grabbed a napkin to wipe her face.

"He's adorable Harry. What's his name?" she asked as Remus and Tonks started to whisper in each other's ears.

"I haven't thought of one yet, but what about Snuffles. That's what Sirius told Ron, 'Mione and me to call him when around other people." Ginny, Remus and Tonks gasped when Harry said Sirius.

"What, I might as well face it. He's gone and not coming back and there's nothing I can do about it," Harry watched their reactions. Ginny just smiled sadly, Tonks sniffed a bit, and Remus looked between amazement and sadness.

"That's very brave Harry and I think that name is perfect," Ginny said while watching Snuffles play with Harry's shoes. "I'm really happy that you aren't putting yourself down like Ron and 'Mione said you would be."

"Yeah, we're all glad to know your not hurting yourself over what happened," Lupin said. "But it is still upsetting and it hurts so much."

"I know, I really miss Sirius to but I don't think he'd want us to all be miserable about something like this. He went down a hero like he wanted." Harry placed a hand on Remus' shoulder and looked him in the eye while saying this. When he was finished something happened that was unexpected.

Images that weren't his but Remus' flashed in his mind of the Marauders' childhood. Harry could see how happy they were just being together. Next thing Harry knew, he was leaning forward into the table.

When he looked up, Remus' eyes were wide in shock.

"Harry, did you just read my thoughts?" Lupin asked quietly so no one but the other three could hear him. When Harry nodded Lupin and Tonks stood up.

"We have to go back to HQ. We'll see you next week. Come on Ginny." Ginny got up but didn't go without giving Harry a hug and kiss on the cheek. She blushed but whispered in his ear, "I'll talk to you through Pig and Hedwig while you're at the Dursley's." With that they left.

Harry decided to go back to Privet Drive for a little rest and to find a place to put Snuffles.

When Harry got back to his Aunt and Uncle's it was almost 4 in the evening. He found his Aunt in the kitchen cooking dinner. Harry approached her cautiously.

"Um, Aunt Petunia," his aunt turned to look at him with a look of annoyance on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could let my new pet stay in the backyard since I don't think he'll like my room."

"What is it?" Petunia asked curiously.

"It's a puppy." Harry held Snuffles up so his aunt could see his eyes. Petunia went stiff for a second and then she started to pet Snuffles.

"Of course dear. Here's some food for him," Petunia handed him some of the meat she'd been chopping up for dinner. "I tell Vernon, when he comes home, that this cutey is staying in the yard as long as he wants."

"Thanks Aunt Petunia," Harry grinned. This was a lot better then just having Hedwig to talk to. And now he had some company on his runs.

Harry took Snuffles out to the yard. He made sure all the gates were locked and that there were no clothes on the line. When he was done he told Snuffles to stay in the yard. Snuffles did as he was told and went off to explore the gardens.

When Harry went to his room he found a strange owl on the window sill with an official looking letter. And beside this owl was Pig hovering in the air outside. As soon as Harry opened the window, the strange owl swooped in, dropped the letter on his bed and flew straight back out the window. Pig flew in and landed with a soft 'thump' on Harry's desk.

Harry looked at the letter on his bed. It had the Ministry of Magic seal on it. "This must be my OWL results" he thought out loud. "Maybe I should read Ron and 'Mione's letters first."

Harry detached the letters from Pig, who was drinking some of Hedwig's water. Harry opened Ron's first. It read;

_Harry,_

_We just got our OWL results over here and 'Mione won't stop badgering_

_me about what I got. I really don't want to tell her till you get here._

_Could you please ask her to drop it? Thanks mate._

_Ron_

Harry then went on to Hermione's letter. This is what she wrote;

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Have you read your OWL result yet? If you have, what did _

_you get? Ron's not letting me know what he got, so I think his embarrassed _

_about them. Hope you're doing okay with the muggles. _

_See you Friday. _

_Love Hermione._

"Well, that must mean I can open mine" Harry thought as he went to get the envelope off his bed. He ripped the top off and found three pieces of parchment in it. The first one was a letter from Griselda Marchbanks, Head of the Wizarding Examination Office.

_Dear Mr.Potter,_

_I would like to remind you if you get lower than an acceptable (A) you will_

_not be able to continue that subject. You will of course have to redo the _

'_History of Magic' OWL, because of what happened in the exam block last _

_year. You will have to talk to your Headmaster about when you will take it._

_Good luck with your next two years at Hogwarts. And I will see you in NEWTS. _

_Sincerely,_

_Madame Griselda Marchbanks_

_Head of the Wizarding Examination Office._

'Great, another exam,' Harry thought. He took out his results.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" Harry yelled in surprise.


	3. Arriving and Confession No1

**Chapter 3: Arriving and Confession No.1**

While Harry was re-reading his results in disbelief, Errol, the Weasleys' owl, flew through the still open window. And since he wasn't good at stopping, he flew straight into the back of Harry's head.

"Oww.." Harry whined as he turned around to see what had hit him. He didn't see anything. He was about to turn back around when he heard a soft hoot at his feet. When he looked down he saw Errol in a heap with a letter in his beak.

"You've got to learn to stop, Errol." Harry smirked in amusement as Errol got off the floor and perched himself on the desk chair, dropping the letter on the desk. It was from Remus;

_Harry,_

Dumbledore thinks you should come to headquarters earlier than planned.

And I don't think you should worry about killing Kreacher, because when

Buckbeak found out that Snuffles was dead…well.. lets just say it wasn't

pretty. I will come pick you up at 9am tomorrow morning. I will portkey

right into your bedroom so as not to alarm your Aunt or Uncle. Get everything

packed tonight, so we can go straight away. Be ready.

Remus.

"Great, now I have to pack all of this," Harry said in exasperation, throwing his arms in the air. Suddenly his trunk opened and everything he took to school packed itself. His invisibility cloak, Marauders Map and wand shot out from under the loose floorboard from under his bed and dropped neatly onto the top of the nicely folded robes and straight stack of books.

"What the hell just happened?" Harry seemed dumbfounded and so were the owls, their beaks were wide open in shock and Errol fell off the chair with a thump. "I'd better tell Ron and 'Mione about this tomorrow. Now I've got to figure out these bloody OWL results."

Harry woke up a little earlier than normal at 6am so he could take a run before going to Grimmauld Place. When he had finished, he had a shower and made some breakfast for himself and gave Snuffles some of the dog biscuits he'd bought in the pet shop the other day. Then he put Snuffs in his cage and packed his leash and food in a carry bag.

Harry left a note on his door so his Aunt and Uncle knew he was gone. Though before he went back into his own room, he went to their room. He quietly opened the door and whistled low to break Snuffles spell. The air in the room suddenly turned warm, after a few seconds it was back to the normal temperature. Dudley had been out all night, so Harry didn't have to worry about him.

By the time Harry got to his room it was already five to nine. So he let Hedwig fly to Grimmauld Place with Pig and Errol, who had stayed the night to rest. When they were gone Harry put Hedwig's empty cage along with Snuffles in his cage and his carry bag on his trunk.

There was a loud thump behind Harry, signaling the arrival of Remus.

"Hey Harry, I see your all ready. Did you let the muggles know you're leaving?" Lupin asked as he grabbed one handle of the trunk. "Ok, put a finger on this." He held out an old quill to Harry as he grabbed the other handle. "Ready? Three…Two…One.."

Harry felt the all to familiar tug behind his navel as he was thrown through a wave of colours.

The next thing Harry knew, he was standing in the middle of the basement kitchen of number 12 Grimmauld Place. "Wait a minute, standing!" Harry thought before he was almost knocked off his feet as Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"My, it's only been just over a week and you've already grown about 2 inches. And you've been exercising," Mrs. Weasley said with a smirk. "Why don't you and Ron take your things upstairs…" she paused when she saw the Snuffles' cage. "Harry dear, what is in the cage?"

All the Weasleys' and Hermione looked at the cage curiously, well, except Ginny, who was smirking at Harry.

"Didn't you tell them?" Harry asked her.

"No, I thought you might want to." Ginny's smirk just widened as she said this.

"Ok. This is my new dog," Harry said as he took Snuffles out of his cage. "His name is Snuffles."

Everyone paused at the name but only for a second.

"He's gorgeous Harry. And I absolutely love his eyes" Hermione said. She suddenly stiffened for second and when she relaxed, she started to pet Snuffs.

"Okay, everyone there's one thing you should know about him. He's a magical puppy and if you look into his eyes for long he'll make you completely love him," Harry explained. He then let out a whistle, and like at Privet Drive, the air turned warm then normal again.

"What just happened, Harry?" Remus asked, as Hermione abruptly stopped petting Snuffles and, with a little pink tingle in her cheeks, went over to whisper something to Ginny.

"Whenever I whistle, the spell Snuffs' puts on people is lifted and it sends off a warmth. I put it on my Aunt and Uncle so they'd let me keep Snuffs in the yard," Harry explained as they all sat down. He let Snuffles wonder around the kitchen and under the table.

"Well Harry, do you want something to eat now or later?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I think I'll eat a little later, thank you Mrs. Weasley. I just want to have a rest right now," Harry said the last bit through a fake yawn.

"Of course, you can dear. Ron can help you with your trunk."

Ron and Harry got up and took the trunk and the other stuff up to the room they shared. When they put it at the end of Harry's bed, Ron said goodbye and left Harry to his supposed sleeping. As he was about to tell his stuff to unpack, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," Harry said as he took off his shoes and shirt. When the door opened Ginny came in and closed the door behind her. When she turned around she took a look at Harry, she saw him taking his shirt off. She blushed furiously, and turned around thinking, 'Oh My God, he's got a good body. What am I saying he is a friend, I shouldn't think these things, but it's so good..STOP..STOP!'

While she was thinking this Harry was doing some thinking of his own. He'd taken his shirt off and noticed Ginny standing there with her back to him. He was looking her up and down thinking, 'God, she's hot. Damn it, what am I thinking, she'd never be interested in me. She's already gotten over her little crush and she's Ron's little sister. Also I just hurt everyone near me.'

Ginny, who had finally controlled her blush, turned around to find Harry staring into space in the place where her ass had been.

"Ahem, Harry, are you going to put a shirt on or just stand there staring at my ass all day?"

Ginny smirked as Harry came back to reality and started blushing' a Weasley blush, at realizing what he'd been doing.

"Sorry, just lost in thought. Well I'd better get some rest." Harry faked another yawn as he put a shirt on and hopped on his bed.

"Nice try. It worked on the others but it won't work on me. I've faked it to many times not to notice when someone else is trying it," Ginny said while sitting on the other end of Harry's bed. "Now spill. Why were you faking it?"

Harry sighed heavily. He knew he would have to tell his friends before they went back to school but he didn't think he'd have to tell them this soon. 'Maybe I should tell Ginny first and see how she takes it. If she gets upset I won't tell the others for a while,' he thought.

"What I'm about to tell you is not to be repeated to anyone else okay?" Harry stared into her brown eyes, when he did he felt his stomach do a back flip, but why?

"Get out of my head Harry," Ginny said as she was starting to get uncomfortable with Harry staring into her mind.

"Sorry, I didn't see anything this time. Okay first I'm going to tell you the prophecy. Yeah, I know, it was smashed in the DoM, but that was only the record. Dumbledore heard it first hand." Harry said the Headmasters name bitterly but Ginny didn't know why, but knew better than to ask why. "This is why I didn't want to talk to anyone." Harry took a deep breath and recited the thing that had been in his head since his talk with Dumbledore;

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have_

_thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the and Dark Lord will mark him _

_as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the _

_hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to _

_vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

Harry and Ginny sat there in silence for awhile. Harry sitting staring at his hands, Ginny watching him trying to process all of what the Prophecy said and how she felt about him. "I might never have another chance to do this, so I might as well get it over with now before all my courage goes down the drain," she thought.

Ginny moved so she was right in front of Harry. She made him look up by lifting his chin.

"Harry, ever since that day at Kings Cross, almost 5years ago, I've had this feeling in my chest when ever I have looked at or thought about you. I'm not sure if you feel the same about me but I know that what I'm feeling is beyond just liking someone. I'm sure it's something like love. And I'm sure I'm right. I love you, Harry James Potter, I always have and always will." Then, with her last ounce of courage, Ginny leaned forward and kissed him.

Authors note:

Hey guys, well this is my first fic, and I'm welcoming any creative criticism or improvements. I'd like to thank my 4 readers who have given me some lovely reviews.

To my anonymous reader: Thanks for the words of encouragement and I'm writing as fast I can. I'll try posting everyday or two.

Katarina Drew: Thanks.

Missy Me: Thanks. He's 'Bloody Helling' about his OWL results.

Nightwing 509: Yeah, I know it was a little fast but I had to get it out of the way and thanks.


	4. Confession No2 and OWLs

**Chapter 4: Confession No. 2 and OWLs**

"…_I love you, Harry James Potter, I always have and I always will." Then Ginny leaned towards Harry and kissed him._

The kiss caught him by surprise and what she had said also. But something told him to kiss her back. When he did an electrical shock went through both of them making them jump a bit but not break the kiss. The same something told him to tell her how he felt about her. So he broke the kiss and stared into her lovely big brown eyes, almost drowning in their depths.

"Ginny, I have felt the same ever since I saw you and heard your voice. I now know what this feeling I have had when ever you're around or in my mind, its love. I love you Ginerva Molly Weasley. I know I always have and always will no matter what."

"Oh Harry," Ginny started to cry as she hugged him. Harry shifted a little so he could see her face. It was shining with tears of happiness. Harry leant forward and kissed her hard and passionately, showing all his love for her in the kiss. Another shot of electricity went through them but lingered on their hands. They stopped the kiss for air after a little longer. While they were catching their breath they each looked at their hands and gasped. On Harry's left palm was the word 'True' printed in a dull red, and on his right palm was the symbol of forever. This was the same with Ginny's hands, but she had the word 'Love' instead of 'True'.

"How did this get here?" Harry asked no one in particular, as he looked at Ginny, who looked equally bewildered. "Let's go ask the adults."

Ginny nodded and they headed down to the kitchen were the adults still were. When they opened the door they saw Remus and Tonks sitting extremely close for just "friends". Mrs. Weasley was sitting across from them. When Harry and Ginny came into the room, they looked up to see what they wanted.

"Um… we were wondering if you knew what this is," Harry said as he moved over to Remus. He showed Remus his hands, when he did Lupin's eyes opened wide with shock.

"Ginny show me your hands," Lupin looked at her hands and looked about ready to pass out. "Oh My God!"

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley and Tonks moved so they could look at the teenagers' hands. Mrs. Weasley fainted and Tonks almost fell off her seat.

"What did you say or do before this happened?" Remus asked as Tonks revived Mrs. Weasley.

"Umm…I told Harry I loved him and I always have and always will. Then I kissed him and electricity shot through us then…" Ginny stopped so Harry could say his bit.

"Then I told Gin I loved her and I always have and will no matter what. Then I kissed her and another shot of electricity went through us again and rested on our hands. Next thing we knew we had these on our palms now can you tell us what it means, please?"

Mrs. Weasley was now sitting on a chair crying. Tonks was sitting next to Remus and leaning on him a little.

"This has only happened once before, and it is not to clear how it happens. But whenever soul mates or 'True Loves", as some people call them, find each other and confess their love for one another, they will get some sort of symbol or words on the palm of each hand. This means you two are soul mates," Remus said the last bit in an awe-stricken whisper.

"My little baby's growing up," cried Mrs. Weasley. She then got up and went to Ginny and gave her a big bear hug. Ginny tried to get away but her mum was to strong, so she gave up. Harry smirked at her, as if to say "Sucked in". After another minute Mrs. Weasley released Ginny and moved onto Harry. When he glanced over at Ginny she was wearing a similar smirk to the one he'd given her, thought hers said "Your turn to be tortured". After a while she finally let him go.

"You can both go now if you don't have anything else to ask," Mrs. Weasley said as she started to get dinner ready. Ginny and Harry nodded and left. When they'd left the adults decided to tell Dumbledore at the Order meeting after dinner. Though they weren't going to let anyone else know because they knew Harry would find out.

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny went up to Ron and Harry's room. They knew Hermione and Ron were in the girls' room, most likely snogging.

When Harry locked the door, he sat next to Ginny on his bed. He looked into her deep brown eyes and got lost in their depths. After a few moments Harry leant downwards, just as Ginny leant upwards. When their lips met, they didn't want to stop. After about an hour there was a knock at the door, though Harry and Ginny weren't awake to hear it. A little while earlier, Harry and Ginny had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

The door slowly opened and Hermione and Ron stood in the doorway with their mouths hanging open in shock and surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ron yelled at Harry.

Ron's yell woke the sleeping pair, they sat bolt upright and started to blush when they realised what had happened.

"Ginny and I can explain; we weren't doing anything except sleeping." Harry tried to think something up before Ron attacked him. He saw Ron's yell had made the adults come to see what was wrong. He looked pleadingly at Mrs. Weasley to help explain it.

"Ron stop yelling or you'll wake that damn painting up," Mrs. Weasley hissed as the adults left.

"But..But.." Ron spluttered as Hermione pushed him in to the room and closed the door. While that was happening Harry and Ginny had fixed themselves up and were sitting side by side on Harry's bed. Hermione and Ron sat side by side on Ron's bed.

"Ok, so how can you explain what happened?" Hermione asked as Ron was glaring furiously at Harry.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and each nodded at the unspoken agreement. They got up and went over to the others. They held out their hands to them. Hermione and Ron took a look and gave completely different reactions. Hermione gasped, squealed then jumped up and hugged Ginny. Ron, however, was completely confused.

"What, it's just some marks on your hands. And how does this explain why you were sleeping with my baby sister?" Ron started glaring at Harry again.

"God, Ron. The marks on their hands are the most powerful type of magic. When two people confess their undying love for each other and if it is true love and they are soul mates, this magic will activate and mark them with the purest of love. So now Harry and Ginny are soul mates and will be forever." Hermione explained all of this will hugging Harry.

"And Ron, stop calling me your "baby" sister. Or I'll get Harry to do something to you," Ginny locked hands with Harry, smiling at Ron, who was spluttering stupidly. "Let's go to dinner _sweetie_." Ginny smirked evilly.

"Ok _love_," Harry said sharing an equally evil smirk. They then left for the kitchen, leaving Ron, who was in a state of disbelief and horror, with a smiling Hermione, who was trying really hard not to laugh.

When Harry and Ginny reached the kitchen they burst out laughing. It was a few minutes before they calmed down.

"What were you two laughing at?" Remus asked as he set the table.

"Oh, we just told Ron and Hermione about this soul mate stuff. Hermione was okay with it but Ron was spluttering in disbelief and horror. And we said some other things and left," Ginny said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Remus was about to ask what they'd said when a cheerful Hermione and a very disgruntled Ron entered the kitchen. When Harry and Ginny looked at Ron and back at each other, they burst out laughing again. They were soon followed by Hermione, while Ron gave all three of them a death glare each, which made them laugh even harder. They soon stopped but they were all grinning widely.

"Oh, Harry, I completely forgot to ask. What did you get on your OWL's?" Hermione asked as they sat at the table.

Harry sighed heavily and put on an emotionless express, so as not to give away any hints. He took a piece of parchment out of his pocket, and handed it to Hermione. After she was finished, she looked at Harry in shock. Harry was still schooling a blank expression, so Hermione read out the results. She said;

"Mr. Harry James Potter.

OWL Results.

Astronomy: Practical A, Written E. Overall: E - 2 OWLs

Divination: Practical P. Overall: P - Failed

Herbology: Practical O, Written O. Overall: O+ - 4 OWLs

Care of Magical Creatures: Practical O+. Overall: O+ - 4 OWLs

Charms: Practical O, Written O. Overall: O+ - 4 OWLs

Transfiguration: Practical E, Written O. Overall: O - 3 OWLs

Potions: Practical O, Written O+. Overall: O+ - 4 OWLs

Defense Against the Dark Arts: Practical O, Written O+. Overall: O+ - 5 OWLs

Congratulations Mr. Potter, you have received 20 regular OWLs and 6 bonus OWLs. This is the highest OWL score ever made. You should be proud. You can do any class you want except Divination.

Good Luck for your NEWTs.

Griselda Marchbanks,

Head of the Wizarding Examination Office."

There was stunned silence that followed this, as everyone stared at Harry in disbelief and awe. At the sight of all their faces Harry started laughing his head off.

"Stop it Harry. This can't be possible, there has never been this high a mark since Dumbledore went to school. And his marks were only 19 regular OWLs and 8 bonus. How did you do it? I only got 19 OWLs and 4 bonus, and I did an EXTRA exam." Hermione was almost hysterical. She looked like she was going to start hyperventilating soon.

"How come your History of Magic marks aren't here?" Remus was looking over the results to make sure Hermione had read it right.

"Uhh… that's the one I fell asleep in," Harry said as he looked up from staring at his hands. "I'll be retaking it sometime over August, once I talk to the Headmaster."

"Harry, you do know that you got an O+ in Potions?" Ron said in disbelief and awe. Then he grinned evilly. "Snape is so going to pass out when he finds out we're all still in his class."

"This year is going to be very interesting." Harry had a mischievous glint in his eyes that reminded Remus of the glint the Marauders always when they were planning a huge prank.

"Harry, don't go to far with your mischief or you'll get in some deep trouble." Harry looked at Remus in mock offense.

"How could you even think I would do anything to my favorite teacher Professor Snape," this made everyone laugh.

"Ok, did in before it gets cold." Mrs. Weasley had set the dinner on the table while they were all talking.

**Authors Note:**

Here's my next chapter. Chapter 5 should be up tomorrow.

**Padfoot54: **I know he got over Sirius' death maybe a little fast but at least he's dealing with it fine.

**Nightwing 509: **I've always liked Harry and Ginny stories.

**Inappropriate Goat: **I like putting people in suspense.


	5. Surprise and Discovery

**Chapter 5: Surprise and Discovery.**

The next two weeks went by fairly quickly with nothing exciting happening. Ginny and Harry started to get closer and they had caught Hermione and Ron in nearly every room in the house, snogging.

Soon enough it was the 30th July, the day before Harry's 16th birthday. Everybody was pretty much hushed around the house. Though Harry didn't notice these hushed tones, because his thoughts were only on two people; Ginny and Voldemort. Harry was the happiest when he was with Ginny but when she was gone and he was alone he would start to thinking about Voldemort. He was beginning to worry because he had been awfully quiet since the Ministry of Magic incident.

The next morning when Harry woke up it was almost noon. He got up and had a long cool shower. When he'd finished changing, Harry started down the stairs. "Everybody must be in the kitchen," he thought when he didn't see anyone else around.

Harry was almost to the door to the kitchen when he felt a strange sensation in his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before turning his attention back to the door.

Harry almost fainted at what he saw. He could see people in the kitchen quietly talking. There was a banner on the wall opposite the door, which said 'Happy 16th Harry'. There was also a cake and a pile of presents on a table to the side of the room.

'They're throwing me a surprise party! I can't believe it! Well, I'd better not disappoint them. I'll just act surprised.' When he finished his train of thoughts of all his past birthdays, he readied himself for the noise that would welcome his ears in a few seconds. He blinked a couple of times and when he looked back at the door, they were back to normal.

When Harry opened the door everyone yelled "Surprise" and then "Happy Birthday Harry". Harry just smiled as the twins grabbed one of his arms each and dragged him into the middle of the room.

Everyone in the Order was there, including some of the Hogwarts professors. Even Mrs. Figg was there. But the last person Harry wanted to see was there; Albus Dumbledore.

"I don't know what to say… Thank you for this," was all Harry could say as Mrs. Weasley brought his cake over. It was in the shape of lightning bolt and had little creatures running around the top in coloured icing. The ones that caught Harry's eye were the Silver Stag, large Wolf and the big black Dog. Everyone started to sing "Happy Birthday" and as Harry blow out the candles he wished he could defeat Voldemort and find a way to bring Sirius back.

Soon Harry was opening his presents. Ron had gotten him a book called "Auror level defense spells", Hermione a quill, ink and parchment set, along with a journal on all the DA meetings, with lightning bolts on everything. Ginny had given him a book called "The Potter Family Tree" and a small Phoenix figurine that moved. The Order all chipped in to get him a whole stack of books filled with great spells and dueling techniques. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gotten him a photo of Ginny and himself holding hands and smiling, as well as a journal to write down all his thoughts. The twins gave him a whole box of all their products. Bill and Charlie had gotten him some dragon-hide gloves and boots along with some books on defensive skills. Remus was the last one to give Harry his present. It looked like a plain old book. When he looked on the first page, there was a note;

_Dear Prongs Jr,_

_This is the Journal the Marauders used when they were becoming animagi and how to become one. It also has some of the pranks in it and the 'detention race', as Prongs and Padfoot called it, it has the amount of detentions and girls they got while at school. Also there is some background information on the Marauders and Hogwarts. Hope you like it._

_Moony._

_P.S. It works like the Marauders map and shows you how to create a map just like it._

When Harry looked up at Remus, he had a huge grin on his face.

"I thought you might like to see what James and Sirius did to Snivellus and the Slytherins." Harry laughed and caught Remus in a hug.

"Thanks, and I might just follow in their footsteps as well." At this Remus let got of Harry and looked at him with a stern look on his face.

"Don't even try it, or you'll be hearing form Moony." At this Harry laughed.

"Like Moony's going to come to school and get me," as he said this something came to him. "You're going to be teaching DADA again, aren't you?" It was Remus' turn to laugh. "You don't miss a thing do you? Yes, I'll be teaching again but with Tonks, just don't tell anyone. Dumbledore said he wants to surprise you all."

Soon the party was over and all the guests were gone. When the kitchen was cleaned, everyone went to bed. As Harry and Ron were getting into their beds something struck Harry (not literally).

"Ron, have you seen Snuffles?"

"I last saw him upstairs with Buckbeak, they really like each other. Don't worry about him, he will be fine, Buckbeak won't do anything to him."

As soon as the lights were off Harry fell asleep, even before his head hit the pillows.

Over the next 3 weeks nothing much happened, except some more snogging, a little bit of a snooze and Harry's History of Magic OWL. In the end he got an E, so his score moved to 22 regular OWLs and he was able to get into the Ancient History of Magic class.

On August 31st the Hogwarts letters came. When they were reading them, Mrs. Weasley announced they would be going to Diagon Alley in an hour. By the time they were ready, Mrs. Weasley was telling them to get themselves down stairs.

"Okay, everyone ready? Good. Tonks you go first then Harry, Ron, Remus, Hermione, Ginny then me. We're going to the twins shop." Mrs. Weasley gave the signal and Tonks took some Floo power, stepped into the fireplace, shouted "Weasley Wizard Wheezes", throw the Floo powder down and was gone in a flash of green fire. "Okay, you're next Harry." Harry took some powder and did the same as Tonks. Seconds later he was sprawled on the floor of the twins' back room.

As he was getting up and brushing off the dust, Ron then Remus came out of the fire. As the others came out of the fire, he realized he was the only one that fell to the ground. Fortunately for him, Tonks had been busy dusting herself off to notice that he had fallen to the ground.

"Let's hurry, we don't want to be here for to long. Harry, you come with me and Hermione and we'll go to Gringotts then we'll meet you all in Flourish & Blotts," said Mrs. Weasley as she ushered Harry and Hermione out of the shop and down the street to the big white building.

As Harry was filling his money bag a little while later, he thought he should take an extra two bags. Making sure no one was looking he waved his hand and two more bags appeared in front of him. He quickly filled, shrunk them and shoved them into the back pocket of his jeans; which fit because his Aunt had taken him shopping for new clothes in the first few days of summer break.

They met the others at Flourish & Blotts 20 minutes later. Then they went to get new robes. As they were leaving Madame Malkins Robes for all occasions shop, Harry had a strange feeling something bad was about to happen.

"We have to go now! Something's going to happen," Harry said to them before he started walking quickly down the street, the others right behind him.

As they had just gotten into the twins shop the sounds of wizards apparating was heard. They all hurried to the back room, the twins were there stacking some boxes, when the others all burst in. When they were told what was happening, they said they'd go back to HQ and wait, with that they apparated away.

"Okay, here's a portkey, just tap it with your wand and it'll activate. We'll try holding them off." Remus, Tonks and Mrs. Weasley went back out to the front of the shop to see if the dark wizards were still there. Harry tapped the bag, which Tonks had given him with his wand but nothing happened.

"Oh no!" Ginny was starting to hyperventilate, as was Hermione.

"Okay, don't tell anyone about what I'm about to do," Harry tapped the bag with his finger and said "Portus", the bag glowed blue for a second before returning to normal. "Okay, on the count of 3. 1..2..3.."

And the four students were gone in a swirl of color. A moment later they were in a pile on Ron and Harry's bedroom floor.

"How did you do that?" Ginny asked as soon as they were all seated on the beds.

"Okay, just let me put a locking and silencing charm on the door. I don't want anyone to know about his," Harry added when he saw their faces. Harry waved his hands at the door and they heard a click.

"Ok, well, I found out I can do wandless magic, that is also untraceable. So the Ministry doesn't know that I'm doing magic. I found this out when I was packing my trunk to come here," he explained. When he saw the disbelief on his friends faces, he said. "I'll show you."

Harry put his hands in front of himself and said "_pack_", with that all of his stuff flew into his open trunk which closed and locked itself when everything was in it.

"Wow, I wish I could just do it like that," Ron said. "It'd be so cool to just say 'pack' and have everything pack itself." When Ron said pack, his stuff packed itself into his trunk. The four looked at each other in disbelief.

"Hold it, if Ron can do it I might be able, lets see." Ginny looked around the room trying find something, so that she could see if should also do wandless magic. "I'll unlock the door." Ginny pointed a hand at the door, said "Alohamora" and snapped her fingers. There was a click and the door opened.

"If you can do it, I can do it," Hermione looked at the trunks. ""I'll put the trunks by the door. '_Locomotor trunks_'." Hermione guided the trunks through the air to sit right beside the door.

"Well, do you think we should tell someone?" Hermione asked as Harry took down the silencing charm.

"No, I think we'll keep it a secret for awhile, but could probably tell Neville and Luna. They would want to know and they wouldn't tell anyone," Harry suggested.

"We'd better go down and let them know we're back," Ginny said as she pulled herself and Harry off his bed.

When the three adults got back they said a couple of Death Eaters had been sent to find Harry and his friends. Luckily no one was hurt and the Death Eaters had been captured.

Sorry about the wait my internet was down. Hope you enjoy.

Nightwing 509: Thanks. I really liked how Ron reacted.

Inappropriate Goat: Thanks. You'll just have to wait and see what Neville and Luna are like.


	6. Hogwarts, Classes and another Discovery

**Chapter 6: Hogwarts, Classes and another Discovery.**

The next morning wasn't as hectic as it usually was. This was because the teens had their things packed and gotten up at 8 o'clock to get ready. They had decided to leave for the station early so they would have enough time to find a good compartment and say goodbye.

They took the Ministry's cars this time and got there at a quarter past ten. They put their trunks on the train and went back on to the platform to say goodbye. Mrs. Weasley gave them all extra hard hugs and Mr. Weasley gave them all a small hug and pat on the back. Remus and Tonks smiled at them and Harry remembered that they were teaching DADA this year.

"See you soon," Harry said as he hopped on the train. "Come on guys, we have to find Neville and Luna."

The others followed Harry to the back of the train, where they found Neville and Luna sitting and talking. Harry knocked on the door, making them look up. When they saw Harry and the others they smiled and waved them in. they helped put their trunks up in the racks then sat down.

Neville and Luna were sitting next to each other, this was the same with Harry and Ginny and also Ron and Hermione.

"So, how were your summers?" Hermione asked.

"Well, nothing much but Luna spent the last two weeks with me and Gran. It was good. And now we're going out," at the last bit Neville and Luna looked at each other and smiled.

"Congrats you two. Ginny and I are going out too. But it's not like I have a choice," Harry said.

"Hey! What did I do!" Ginny had slapped Harry across the face. "Ok, I want to but I still don't have a choice. And I said I want to," Harry repeated so Ginny wouldn't hit him again.

"What do you mean you 'don't have a choice'?" Luna asked her eyes still on Neville.

"Harry and I are soul mates, see," Ginny held out her hands and so did Harry. Neville and Luna looked at them then at each other. They smiled and hugged. "I knew it, I told you," Luna proclaimed as she cried with happiness.

When she and Neville saw the looks on everyone else's faces, they showed them their hands. They were exactly like Harry and Ginny's.

"Well you're the third couple this has happened to," Harry said as he and Ron shook Neville's hand and the girls hugged Luna.

"Ron, we need to go to the prefects meeting," Hermione said as she opened the compartment door. After a loud groan from Ron and a push from Hermione, they were gone. Neville and Luna settles down in their corner and snuggled up close and soon were fast asleep. Ginny and Harry had also snuggled up close but Harry was reading the Marauders Journal and Ginny was listening to his heartbeat. A little way into the Journal, Harry started laughing. Ginny looked up at Harry and asked "What's so funny?"

"My dad was slapped by my mum a total of 1,379 times from the first day at Hogwarts to the last day of grade 7." At this Ginny started laughing too.

"I wonder how many times I'm going to slap you before and after school finishes. Hey, how about we start our own Journal, for just us 6? Though I think we should discuss it when we're all here," Ginny suggested. Harry nodded and went back to reading while Ginny snuggled into his chest her head rising and falling as Harry breathed in and out. A half an hour later, Ron and Hermione were back, smiling widely. They held out their hands and, obviously, there were the symbols for forever and the words 'True Love' on their palms. Ginny squealed, jumped up and hugged Hermione. Harry, smiling happily and Ron, still smiling widely, shook hands and Harry patted Ron on the shoulder. Ginny then hugged her brother while Harry gave Hermione a hug and kiss on the cheek,

"Congrats you guys," Ginny said as Neville and Luna started to wake up. "Now, Harry and I were thinking that we should make a Journal on all the things we've done at Hogwarts from start to finish. I also thought we should make our last few years fun and funny. So how about resurrecting the Marauders?" Ginny put her right hand in the middle of the group and said, "Marauder Jrs"

Harry, Ron then Hermione did the same. Luna also put her hand in the middle and said "Marauder Jrs". She then looked at Neville, gave an encouraging smile and a quick kiss. Neville smiled and his hand joined the others. "Marauder Jrs".

Then suddenly, the compartment filled with a bright blinding lift and a soft male voice was suddenly heard. "You 6 teenagers have been chosen to save the world from its evil. You will have powers that are unimaginable. You'll all be more powerful then any other witch or wizard that is or has ever been on earth. You will be more powerful than Merlin, the four Founders, Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore put together. You can not tell anyone about this or you'll be stripped of your powers. You will be a new group of fighters in the war, you will be Legendary Phoenixes. Now I am leaving you all. If you need to talk to me, just think of a peaceful hill top and say 'God of Power'. You'll find me. You'll find out what your powers are soon enough."

The next thing they knew, the bright light was gone and they were in a pile on the floor. When everyone was up and sitting in their sits, across from their partner, the compartment door opened and in the doorway was Malfoy with his cronies; Crabbe and Goyle, behind him.

"Well, look who it is, Weasel, Potty and Loserbottom. And who do we have here?" Malfoy was looking at the girls. "Well, you've all _grown a lot_ over the break. I'd love a piece of you all anytime. Would you three like to accompany me to an empty compartment and maybe have a quickie each?" At this all three boyfriends jumped up and shouted, "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THEM LIKE THAT!" And with a flick of their wrists, Malfoy and co. went flying out of the compartment and into the corridor wall with a sickening _smack_. With another flick of the wrist, the door shut and locked itself. The guys lifted their girlfriends out of their seats and sat them on their laps. The girls started crying into their boyfriends' chest. They didn't stop till they fell asleep. Harry, Ron and Neville talked quietly the rest of the ride to school, about a way to get Malfoy back.

When they got to Hogsmeade, they had the whole thing planned out.

As they were getting off the train they heard the voice of Hagrid; the COMC Professor, and Keeper of Keys, Grounds and Games at Hogwarts. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Hagrid was saying. He saw Harry getting off the train and said "How are ya, 'Arry?"

Harry smiled and waved while leading the others over to a carriage. On the way up the road to Hogwarts, the guys told the girls the plan and by the end of the ride they were all in hysterics.

When they were seated at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall they looked to the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy, his groupies, Pansy Parkinson and her groupies in tight huddle most likely planning their revenge.

Then Professor McGonagall walked in with the Sorting Hat and its stool, with a group of nervous looking first years. Everyone in the hall turned and looked at the Sorting Hat. The seam at the brim opened wide and it started to sing:

"It's been many years since I've been made

But never did I dream that another group of people

So young could be better then the Four Founders

And even better then Merlin, himself.

This year a group of people will become the new saviors of the world.

And I warn you if you do not unite as one school

And stay divided all hope for both wizarding and muggle worlds will be crushed.

Be like Gryffindor and be brave and stand up next to your foes.

Maybe be like Ravenclaw and find logic in my words.

Try being like Hufflepuff and be humble and loyal to all.

Or be like Slytherin and cunningly help your enemies,

get the best of the evil in our world.

If you do not than;

Fair thy well Hogwarts."

The Hat went motionless again, but unlike every year no one clapped, they just stared at the Hat. Soon a scatter of clapping was heard but was immediately silenced as the sorting began.

"How did he know? Do you think Dumbledore knows?" Hermione was skeptical.

"I don't think Dumbledore knows, but I'm pretty sure the Hats knows pretty much everything about everyone in this school," Harry said thoughtfully. Hermione was about to add something to that, but stopped as the Headmaster stood with his arms open wide and a smile on his face.

"To our first years, Welcome and to all you returning, Welcome back. There are times to talk and times to eat. And I think this is the time to eat. Dig in."

When he sat down the food appeared on the tables. Soon the chatter of the students was at its usual level in noise.

As the desserts disappeared, the Marauder Jrs looked at each other. With a nod from Harry, all six of them snapped their fingers, on the train they had found out they could all do wordless magic as well. When they'd snapped their fingers, Malfoy, Parkinson and their groupies jumped up from the Slytherin table and ran to the front of the hall.

Malfoy was standing in front of McGonagall, Crabbe in front of Sprout, Goyle in front of Tonks, Parkinson in from of

Dumbledore, Daphne Greengrass in front of Remus, and Milicent Bulstrode in front of Flitwick. The guys started singing "Bye Bye Bye" by NSYC and the girls started singing "Kiss Kiss" by Holly Valance.

Everyone in the hall burst out laughing but none as hard as the 6 students at the back of the Great hall. When they'd finished singing their songs, they realized what they'd just done. When they had they started running for the doors.

Though they and everyone else stopped what they were doing when 6 loud voices filled the room. The voices said;

"Good evening Hogwarts staff and students. Now, we know that the Weasley Twins are gone and they were good, but who said a new group of pranksters can't be founded. This group goes by the name "Marauder Jrs". The original Marauders may be long gone but you'll never get rid of the Marauders spirit. We hope you all enjoyed the tester because there's going to be lots more to come.

Sincerely yours,

The Marauder Jrs."

Every one of the students looked around the hall looking for the source of the voices, while all the teachers looked at a certain group of six students at the back of the hall. When the said students looked to the Head table, they saw most of the teachers had amused looks on their faces, while McGonagall, Snape and Remus had stern looking faces, though they could all tell that McGonagall and Remus were only doing it for show.

Dumbledore stood and raised his arms for silence. When the students fell silent, Dumbledore said, "Well I hope you are all full. I have a few start of term notices. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is of course forbidden to all students with out a teacher," while he said this he looked at Harry and his group. "Secondly, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind everyone that there is to be no magic done in the corridors. And a list of all the items that are not permitted is on Mr. Filchs'

office door. These items include all the new things known as products from the Weasley Wizard Wheezes." Dumbledore paused for a moment to take a breath then continued, "This year we will be holding a few balls. The first will be for Halloween, the nest one will be on the last night of term for Christmas. The last two will be announced after the Winter break." After this he paused and waited for the girls chattering to subside, when it did he continued, "The House Quidditch captains will be told by their Head of House sometime during next week. And also I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, Professor Remus Lupin, who has returned to teach for us again and Professor Nymphadora Tonks. Now if the prefects could lead their houses back to their Common Rooms, you are dismissed. Goodnight all."

Hermione and Ron got up and started rounding up the first years. Ron turned towards Harry and the others and suggested, "Maybe you guys should go ahead, we might be a little longer. The password's 'Marauder Headquarters'." At the password they all smiled.

"see you in the morning," Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione. When they got to the top of the marble staircase, the three Gryffindors said goodnight to the lone Ravenclaw as they parted. When the three teens made it to the CR it was getting late. Neville said goodnight to Ginny and Harry then went up to bed. Before Harry went up to his dormitory, he gave Ginny a goodnight kiss. By the time Harry had finished unpacking his stuff, which only took a flick of the wrist, he was so exhausted he was asleep before his head hit the pillows.

The next morning everyone in Gryffindor was awoken by two screams. All the boys rushed down to the CR to see all the girls at the bottom of their stairs, watching a pair of girls staring into a mirror in horror looking at their hair.

"What's wrong Gin?" Harry asked as he came up behind her.

"Yeah, What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked also as he came round to stand next to Hermione.

"What's Wrong! Look at our hair!" Ginny was frantic. "Oh, and while your at it, look at your own as well."

Harry and Ron looked at the girls' hair then at their own.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron yelled.

Hermione's hair had hot pink streaks while Ginny's had silver. Harry had emerald green streaks and Ron had black. Everyone in Gryffindor started to laugh at the four of them. A few minutes later they all went back up to get ready for the day, leaving the four down in the CR with Neville, who by now had noticed he had sapphire blue streaks in his hair too.

A sudden thought came to Hermione. "You guys go get changed and meet me back here, I think I know how this happened," with that she rushed up the girls staircase to her room. The others looked at each other, shrugged and quickly went up to their rooms.

When they came back down to CR Hermione was waiting for them with a book.

"We'll look at this over breakfast," Hermione said as they started out the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. When they got to the doors that led into the hall, they found Luna waiting for them. She also had streaks in her hair, thought they were lavender.

Luna smiled when she saw their streaks, "I like the new looks."

Neville smiled when she gave him a good morning kiss. When they went into the hall everyone turned and tried to get a good look at the Harry and his friends. It seemed the two biggest gossips; Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, who just so happened to be in Gryffindor had told all the others gossips about the hair incident, who told the rest of the rest.

The five Gryffindors and Luna went to the end of the Gryffindor table not really paying attention to any of the stares, whispering or the laughter from the Slytherins.

"Okay, so how did we get these streaks in our hair?" Harry asked as everyone got some breakfast.

"Well, it says here that when wizards and witches advance in their magical abilities, the magic can start to alter their appearances. So I think that we might be able to change our appearance," Hermione explained in deep thought.

"Lets see. Okay I'll try and get rid of my scar." Harry screwed up his face in concentration, and visualised himself without his scar. When he heard a gasp form the others he knew he had gotten rid of the lightning bolt scar.

"Okay, how about I try and make my hair straight," Hermione visualised herself with perfectly straight flowing, silking, shining hair.

"I love it 'Mione," Ron said as he ran his hand through it.

"Well, if you guys can do that, it must mean we can all do it. I guess we're all Metamorphagus's," Ginny said.

"Hang on, I read somewhere if someone is a metamorphagus, they can easily be an animagus," Luna exclaimed in a more excited voice then normal.

"We'll have to find out tomorrow, since today's Friday, and because here comes McGonagall with the timetables," Ginny said. Luna went back to her table to get her own from Flitwick. McGonagall handed each of them their timetables, while giving them all very stern looks. When she was gone, they all looked at each other and started laughing.

"What have you all got?" Hermione asked looking over her own, after they had calmed down.

"I've got Double Defense, then Double Potions and after lunch, I've got COMC," Harry said as he looked over Ginny's shoulder.

"Same here," Ron said with a mouth full of food.

"Same," Neville said as he also looked over Luna's timetable.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at Neville in shock and surprise.

"You didn't tell us you got an O in Potions," Hermione said accusingly.

"How?" Ron asked, still in shock.

"Well you guys helped a lot. With the DA and everything, you guys helped me to boost my confidence and knowledge. I started to read a lot more into Potions and it became a lot easier," Neville said with a big smile on his face.

"Well done mate, you deserve to get good marks with all the talent you've got," Ron said as he and Harry gave Neville a pat on the back. Hermione and Ginny gave him each a hug. Luna also gave him a hug but not without giving him a lingering kiss. Over the summer she'd lost a lot of her airy and dreaminess, she had started to become a lot like Hermione and Ginny, just a normal teenage girl.

"Ok, well, I have the same as you guys, so lets go get our books and head to class," Hermione said as she got up from the table.

Neville gave Luna a quick kiss before heading off to the tower with the others. Harry also gave Ginny a quick kiss outside of the portrait hole before he headed to the Defense corridor while she went to the Charms rooms and met up with Luna.

When the four of them got to Lupin's classroom all the other students were assembling. Harry knocked on the door and a faint "Come in" could just be heard. Harry looked at the others, who shrugged. He opened the door to a pitch black room. With in a second the four Gryffindors had their wands out and in a dueling stance. In the middle of the room a light came on and a figure with a long silver beard stepped into the light.


	7. COMC and a Howl of a Ferret

**Chapter 7: Care of Magical Creatures and a Howl of a Ferret.**

It was Dumbledore.

All the students relaxed except for the four Gryffindors, who kept their wands out as they led the class into the room.

When Harry saw Dumb Door, his anger flared, but he didn't do anything but stare at the old bastard.

Once everyone was in the room the door closed and locked itself. As everyone watched, their Headmaster suddenly turned into Voldemort. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and a few DA members, who had grabbed their wands, started to fire spells as fast as they could.

Suddenly Harry and the other three stopped. Something wasn't right. Harry looked at the others and nodded, the others nodded as well. They raised their hands to stop the class. When they stopped, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville raised their wands and together said "Hello… Professor Tonks. 'Enmorphugas'."

Voldemort suddenly changed into a woman with aqua blue eyes and hot pink hair. She smiled as she looked around at all the students' stunned faces and the smirking ones from the four teens that revealed her.

"Good morning class. I am Professor Tonks and this is Professor Lupin, as you might know from the feast last night," Tonks said as Lupin came up beside her. "We hope we did not scare anyone but since there was a defense group last year and most of you here were in it, we just wanted to see how much you learnt about 'Constant Vigilance'." This made her sound a lot like their old Professor 'Mad-eye' Moody imposter.

"Now, we'll be doing a bit of revision today. So everyone put your books over by the door and wands out." Lupin waved his wand and all the lights came on and the desks moved to the walls.

When the bell rang everyone was packing their things up, when Tonks called out their homework.

"I would like a foot long summary on chapters one to three for each of your books." When she said this the class groaned, this was because they had three books and they all had long chapters.

After that Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione and a few others headed for the Dungeons. When they got there, Malfoy was already there with Parkinson. They were the only Slytherins in the class, which only had ten students. There was also Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff, and Terry Boot and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw.

By the time they got to the door it had opened and Snape was standing in it.

"Get inside, now!" Snape sneered. He turned and stalked to the front of the class with his robes billowing behind him. Everyone took their seats, with harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione taking their usual seats at the back of the class.

"Now, you're in my NEWT Level Potions Class. I don't know how some of you got here," he said this while looking at Harry, Ron and Neville. "But still, you do what I say when you are told. If not, I will kick you out of my class in an instant." He looked around the class to see determined faces on all the students, even Longbottom. "The directions are on the board. Be quiet and finish by the end of the lesson." He flicked his wand and the instructions and ingredients appeared on the board.

Everyone got heir stuff out and started to prepare the ingredients to make the potion. By the end of the lesson everyone's potions were complete but none were as perfect as the four Gryffindors. Snape was in shock when he saw that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were able to make the potion better then he himself could.

When the four got to the Great Hall for lunch, they noticed that Ginny and Luna were already at the end of the Gryffindor Table. When they were seated, Hermione started to rummage in her bag. She pulled out two books. One was thick, old looking and covered with a silky sort of material that seemed to glitter in the light. The other was a little smaller and looked like a reference book.

"Hey, 'Mione, what's with the books? We've only had two classes. Unless you're using the Time-Turner again?" Harry said, starting on his steak.

"No, it's that book I was telling you about, with the Phoenixes. I managed to get a translator while we were in 'Flourish and Blotts'. I've been translating it before I go to bed, but it's pretty hard to understand some parts. So far I've been able to get some descriptions about them. Though, I'll tell you later, we have to get to class," Hermione explained as she grabbed Ron's arm and started to drag him out of the Hall. Neville and Harry said good bye to Luna and Ginny before following the other two out.

On the way down to Hagrids' hut, they noticed that quite a few people were taking the COMC class. They also noticed Malfoy, Parkinson and their Slytherin friends. When Malfoy saw Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville approaching the class, he motioned to the other Slytherins to follow.

"So, how long do you think it's going to take before the Dark Lord takes over the school, Potty?" Malfoy asked, smirking all the while with his group.

"He'll never take hold of Hogwarts or the world. He'll be dead, just like he should be. And his little friends will follow him," Harry said while advancing on the Slytherins. "And this is just out of curiosity but I thought you hated Hagrid. You said you didn't want to be taught by a half-bred, so why are you in his class? You're not trying to keep an eye on him for your _Lord_ are you?"

"That's none of your fucking business," Malfoy snarled. He then turned and led his group away.

"Okay class, settle down. Today I've brought in some very rare creatures. We'll be studying them fer the term. Only a few of each 're known ter exist. Now, if yeh'll follow me," Hagrid explained. He led the class around the edge of the Forbidden Forest to where he had shown them the Hippogriff, Buckbeak, in their third year.

"Now, yeh all stand over there and I'll go get 'em." Hagrid went off into the forest while the class wondered what he'd gotten them.

"I hope its' nothing that's to dangerous because remember what happened with Buckbeak and Malfoy," Hermione exclaimed anxiously, looking to see if Hagrid was back.

"Don't worry he wouldn't do something like that again," Ron reassured her.

"Now if ya all could be quiet," Hagrid said as he carried three large crates. He placed them in a row about 10m in front of the students. The crates were about 5m wide, 2m high and 3m long each and admitting growls, squawks and some sort of barking.

Hagrid moved in front of the crates and started to open them. When he was done, everyone could see what was in them. Some of the girls screamed and stepped back, as did most of the boys. This left only Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione standing in front of the crates. In the crate to their left were two wolves, the middle contained two tigers and the one to their right had two eagles inside.

"Can anyone tell me what the names of these creatures are?" Hagrid asked as the wolves, tigers and eagles moved out of the crates to stand in front of the class on the ground. Hermione and surprisingly Harry, Ron and Neville hands shot into the air. Hagrid nodded for them to explain. They looked at each other and the boys nodded for Hermione to go first.

"Well, that tiger there is the Light Tiger. It gets its name from the colour of its coat, which as you can see is bright and looks like a ray of the sun. Their eyes are a deep black which admit a beam of light, which looks like sunshine, whenever they roar. When angry at anytime everything around them seems to get covered in a blinding light. Though when carefree and light hearted, where ever they are the area will become all sunny and joyful," Hermione explained as the Light Tiger watched her. "And the Light Tiger is always female." Hermione looked to Ron who nodded.

"The other Tiger is the Shadow Tiger. Like the Light Tiger it got its name from the colour of its coat, which is as dark as a midnight shadow. Their eyes are a brilliant yellow which admit a beam of light, which looks like a beam of shadow; this happens whenever they roar just like the Light Tiger. When angry, everything around them seems to go into some sort of deathly shadows. Thought if happy and carefree, the place where they are will become shady and comfortable." While Ron was talking the Shadow Tiger was watching him. "And also the Shadow Tiger is always male. The Light Tiger is his mate." Ron looked to Neville who nodded.

"The two eagles are the Moonlight and Sunshine Eagles," Neville started. "They also get their names from the colour of their coat of feathers. The Moonlight Eagles' feathers are a silver/white. When screeching a beam of moonlight comes out of their beak. Whenever angry they start glowing like the moon and the country they're in falls into complete darkness with the clouds covering the moon and stars and it starts to get cold. Though whenever light hearted and happy, everything goes dark but is graciously lit by the moon and stars. The Moonlight Eagle is male," Neville explained while the eagles stared at him. "The Sunshine Eagles' feathers are gold/yellow. They are the same as the Moonlight Eagle but their beam of light is as bright as the sun. When angry they also start glowing like the sun and the country they're in becomes light with the sun blazing down and heating everything. Though carefree and joyful, everything around them becomes light but the suns heat is shielded by scattered clouds. The Sunshine Eagle is female." Neville looked to Harry as he nodded.

"These two wolves are the Fire and Rain Wolves. They get their names from the way they look. The Fire Wolf is the male and the Rain Wolf is the female. Whenever the Fire Wolf howls, he breaths fire in a long thin flame into the sky. This is the same with the Rain Wolf, though she shots water instead of fire. When she is angry whatever she touches turns to ice, the temperature drops, it starts to rain and all water turns to ice. When happy and carefree, any place that needs water gets rain; if someplace is flooding it will stop. And a light mist will hang in the air. When the Fire Wolf is angry, whatever he touches turns to ashes, the temperature goes right up; fires start and water starts to dry up. Though, carefree and light-hearted, uncontrolled fires are put out, warmth comes to freezing areas," Harry explained as the wolves watched him.

The other students and even Hagrid were in shock; they'd never known Harry, Ron and especially Neville to know something like that. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville looked at each other and smiled.

"How'd yeh know all that?" Hagrid asked still a little shocked.

"What do you think books are for," Harry said grinning.

Hagrid smiled. "Well, now who wants ter go up and pat one of 'em?" he asked.

Everyone stepped back further while the four sixth year MJr's stepped forward. Hagrids smile widened. Harry was standing in front of the wolves, Ron and Hermione were in front of the tigers and Neville was in front of the eagles. The guys bowed formally and Hermione curtseyed gracefully. They watched as the males bowed their heads and the females put their front right paw of wing out.

The Rain Wolf moved over to Harry and started licking his right hand. "This one is sweet and gentle. Come over, Honey", barked the Rain Wolf. The Fire Wolf looked at Harry and slowly approached, and started to lick his left hand.

Though Harry didn't notice, he was in shock. He'd heard exactly what the Rain Wolf had said. He looked at the others and they looked just as shocked.

Hermione mouthed "Talk about it later" and she started patting the Light Tiger. The guys shrugged and started patting their creatures. As they pet their creatures a tingling went up their left arms and stayed on their upper arm. Again they looked at one another, this time they thought 'Later', but surprisingly they heard each others thoughts. Their eyes widened but again they thought together 'Later'.

Hagrid started clapping and soon three quarters of the class was clapping and cheering.

"Now, who else would like to 'ave a go?" Hagrid asked. Everyone started to line up in front of the one they liked. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville moved over to Hagrid.

"Great lesson Hagrid, but it would be better if Malfoy did something stupid," Neville said while the others laughed. "Looks like it _is_ going to be a better lesson after all."

They all looked to Malfoy, who had pushed his way to the front of the Fire Wolf line. Instead of bowing and waiting for a bow in return. Malfoy bowed then stepped forward and started talking to it.

"I doubt you could even burn a leaf. Fire Wolf, ha, more like Puff Wolf! You wimp," Malfoy said, while the Fire Wolf looked to his mate, he was saying;

"I think I'll have a little fun with this one, Sweetie."

The Fire Wolf the turned to face Malfoy. As soon as he did he started barking and sparks came flying out of his mouth. Malfoy screamed like a sissy and started running away, though the Fire Wolf followed him. When Malfoy was away from the class, the Fire Wolf howled at Malfoy and a long flame flow over to the ferret boy. It hit him right on the arse, this made him scream again and run off to the school, with the other Slytherins following after him. Meanwhile, everyone else was on the ground laughing so hard they were all crying.

On the way back up to the castle, after the lesson finished, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville stayed near the back and to one side of the class, talking in low voices.

"How did we know that stuff about those creatures, we didn't read anything about them?" harry asked as they climbed the Marble staircase. "And did we actually hear each others thoughts and what the wolves were saying?"

"I don't know but I think we should talk about it later with the other two with us in the ROR. How about after dinner?" Hermione suggested as they walked up the stairs to the Fat Lady's Portrait.

"Sounds good. And we can plan our next prank on the Slytherins while we're there. 'Marauders Headquarters'," Ron said to the Fat Lady.

"That's a great idea, lets do that after dinner," Neville said as they made their way through the crowded common room.

"And I've got a good idea for a prank, with that movie you took, Hermione," Harry said as they were just about to go up to their dormitories.

**Hey Guyz, sorry it's taken a while, but I had exams and you know how annoying they are.**

**When there's chapter 7 and 8 will be up in a few days. And I was wondering if you would be able to give me some song ideas for my Halloween Ball, its Muggle Style. Thanks. Cya. **

**Anonymous: **Thanks.

**Dark Elven Princess: **Thanks Rizz. Yeah I know. Yeah, Maths is a bummer, but you're not the only one failing.

**Nightwing 509: **Yeah, I liked that too, it was hilarious to write.

**From the Wisher and Dreamer,**

**Love Dragon.**


	8. A Movie and The Room

**Chapter 8: A Movie and The Room.**

By the end of dinner, the whole school knew what happened in the Care of Magical Creatures class that evening. This was all thanks to a certain group of six students. The Marauder Jrs had magically enhanced a video Hermione had recorded of Malfoy and the Fire Wolf. This was lucky because Hermione had had her magically enhanced digital camera with her at the time because she was doing a scrapbook on their years at Hogwarts in a movie.

When the desserts disappeared from the table, just like at the feast, the MJrs voices were magnified all around the hall. This is what they said;

"Hello again, our dearly beloved Hogwarts,

We are here to award Draco Malfoy with the prize for the most hilarious Care of Magical Creatures class since we've been at school. And we're all sure the rest of the school would like to see why it was so hilarious… if that's ok with you, of course?"

"NO!" Malfoy yelled.

"Oh well, we'll show them anyway. And please leave the running away till after its finished Mr. Malfoy."

There was a '_pop_' and a moving image of the COMC class from that afternoon appeared on the wall behind the Staff table. All the students and teachers watched as everyone lined up in front of a creature each. They all heard Neville talking, "Great lesson Hagrid, but it would be better if Malfoy did something stupid," at this most students and a few teachers snickered while others turned to look at Neville, who was smiling innocently. They turned back to the video when Neville started speaking again, "Looks like it is going to be a better lesson after all." The video now had Malfoy bowing to the Fire Wolf then starting to talk to it, though the camera couldn't pick it up. A few seconds later they all saw the Fire Wolf starting to bark and Malfoy screaming and running away. When the wolf burnt Malfoy, not being able to take it anymore everyone burst out laughing, with the exception of the Slytherins and their Head of House Snape, who was absolutely seething.

With another '_pop_' the movie disappeared, just as the MJrs spoke again;

"You can run now Malfoy."

At this everyone laughed harder, and Malfoy ended up running for it. But before he left, his hair turned neon green and his robes turned electric orange. And in the doorway large gold letters appeared. The words read;

'_Thank you for your attention, now you may go back to your meals._

_Have a nice and prank-free weekend, well for a little while,_

_Yours truly,_

_The Marauder Jrs._'

When the students and teachers saw this, they all started discussing what had happened. Everyone was talking and eating their meals, all except for the MJrs. Thought it looked like they were eating and talking in reality the ones at the table were just illusions, the real MJrs were actually up behind the Staff table hanging a banner up. They were invisible and so was the banner, so no one but them could see it. When they were done they quietly ran back to their spots. As they settled down, got rid of the illusions and made themselves visible, they nodded and turned to face the Head table. They all had identical mischievous smirks on their faces. Quietly and trying not to attract attention to themselves, they waved their wands and then there was a loud '_bang_' behind the teachers which made everyone turn and look. The bang had made smoke appear, but that cleared quickly enough and when it did everyone gasped excluding the six mischief makers, of course. The banner they had hung had appeared. It was white and had a red triangle on it with symbols in every corner.

The symbols at the top had a gold lightening bolt crossed with a silver sword. The right-hand corner symbols were of a broomstick crossed across a book. And the left-hand corner symbols were a wand crossed with a quill. In the middle of the triangle were the words; Marauder Jrs. Underneath the triangle were words, they read; "Our specialty is pranks, pranks and more pranks. When you see this symbol floating around, you'll know that we've struck again, till next time."

Everyone knew that the lightning bolt could only mean one person, so they turned to look at Harry but he and the other five were gone. When the teachers saw they were gone they started talking in low voices to one another, about whether they were the MJrs. The students though were all talking to each other in amused and excited voices about what had happened and asking the same question; could Harry Potter and his gang be the MJrs? And over at the Ravenclaw table, an Asian girl by the name of Cho Chang was starting to plan how she was going to get Harry away from the little redhead weasel bitch and back to her. She may look nice, but all she wanted was to have Harry attached to her arm, kiss her and say he loved her. She was mean and selfish and she liked it that way.

Meanwhile Harry and the others were in the ROR laughing so hard they were soon rolling around on the floor and holding the stitches in their sides. When they'd calmed down, they all sat back on their respective couches and snuggled up to their partner in a very lovey dovey way.

"So, you guys said you wanted to talk about something," Ginny said as she lay back on to Harry's chest while he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Yes, well during our COMC class this afternoon when we were with the creatures we heard them talking to each other. We also heard each others thoughts and when we pet them a strange sensation went up our left arms and stayed on our upper arm," Hermione said as she shifted into a more comfortable position in Ron's lap. Luna and Ginny looked at each other and nodded.

"That happened to us too, and when we were in Divination we saw something in the crystal ball. It looked like a _Daily Prophet_, the heading was: '_Fudge booted and Weasley elected_'. What does it mean?" Ginny asked a little worried about what they saw.

"I don't know but I don't think you have to wor…" Hermione started but she suddenly seemed to zone out and went slightly stiff. This also happened to Ginny and Luna, and as Harry, Ron and Neville tried to wake them their eyes went wide and immediately snapped back to the present. The girls looked at one another and as one screamed, "OH MY GOD!" They then turned and hugged their boyfriends.

"Umm... Could you girls be so kind as to tell us _what just happened?_" Ron asked as he pried Hermione off his neck.

"We just had a vision. You know how Ginny and Luna saw the _Daily Prophet_, well we all saw it and the date on the _Prophet_ was 3rd September of this year and that's tomorrow. It says Mr. Weasley is the new Minister of Magic, that's why he's been out at work a lot this week. The _Prophet_ only finds out about Fudge getting voted out tomorrow," Hermione explained as Harry and Neville finally managed to make Ginny and Luna let go of them.

"YES! Now everyone is going to know the truth and won't think I'm a nutcase," Harry exclaimed, while Ginny kissed him on the cheek.

"And now we're not so poor, we'll be able to afford the things we've been wanting for ages," Ron said before he grabbed Hermione in a kiss. When they didn't stop Neville said, "Come on, we either talk or you _find a room_." He emphasized the last three words to break them apart, which they did while blushing furiously.

"Well now that we know what that meant, we can now try and find out what happened with the creatures, our thoughts, how we knew all that stuff about them and what exactly went up our arms," Harry said as Hermione got her know-it-all face back on.

"Well, I think it has to do with our new powers that we've gotten. They may have unlocked knowledge and skills that we never knew we had, and might have something to do with being the Legendary Phoenixs, because their creatures so they are able to communicate with other creatures and each other. Though with what happened with our arms, well, I felt it linger a little and it sort of felt like something was being pressed onto my arm. How about we check to see if anything's different," Hermione suggested as she started rolling up her left sleeve. The others dud the same and what they saw made them gasp and almost made the girls faint.

This was because on their left biceps was what looked like a tattoo. On Harry's arm was the Fire Wolf, rearing onto its hind legs and roaring. Ginny had the Rain Wolf on her arm though it looked like it a smirk was on her lips. Ron's tattoo was of the Shadow Tiger pouncing and roaring, while Hermione had the Light Tiger and it was just standing there doing what looked like laughing. Neville had the Moonlight Eagle who had his wings spread, talons ready to grab prey and was screeching, while Luna had the Sunshine Eagle who had her wings spread and was what looked like smiling cheekily. The colours were as bright and new as the element of the names.

"BLOODY HELL!" The guys yelled as one.

"OH MY GOD!" The girls screamed for the second time that day. "Where did these come from?"

"I have no idea how we got these but I think they make you girls look more sexy and bad ass," Harry said as he pulled Ginny back onto his lap and started kissing her neck. Neville and Ron nodded.

"I agree with Harry, they do make you look a lot sexier and hard core," Ron said before he and Hermione started snogging, with Hermione on top of Ron. Neville and Luna were similar though they were sitting up and Neville's hands weren't roaming.

Harry thought of privacy screens around each couch, which appeared seconds later. Ginny thought of the couch folding out into a bed and it did. But Harry knew this wasn't the right time.

"Stop. Sorry Ginny but I don't think this is a good idea, time or place and your only in 5th year." Harry sat up and vanishing the bed and screen then laying back on the couch. "I our first time to be special not some spur of the moment thing. And I also think that we should be alone and not with your brother and the others around."

"I know your right. I don't know what I was thinking and I can't believe I did that, especially with them in the room," Ginny said while looking at her hands guiltily. Harry smiled at her, reached out and lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. He gave her a light kiss on the lips and said, "I'm not mad, we were id while looking at her hands guiltily. Harry smiled at her, reached out and lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. He gave her a light kiss on the lips and said, "I'm not mad, we were just caught up in the excitement of the way the tattoo made us look and of your dad being made Minister of Magic. I for one am proud and glad we have a nice, caring and understanding Minister and I'm happy to say that I'm in love with the Ministers' daughter," Harry had a smug smile on his face and Ginny playfully swotted him on the arm.

"Oh you," Ginny grinned and gave him a kiss. When she pulled away an evil grin had replaced the happy one.

"What are you thinking?" Harry asked. Ginny leaned in close and whispered in his ear, this made him grin just as evilly. They raised a hand and pointed at a couch each, Harry had Ron and Hermione, and Ginny had Neville and Luna. They waved their hands, then there was a splash and some squeals and yells were heard from behind the screens which vanished seconds later. When Harry and Ginny looked at the couples then at each other, they burst out laughing, rolled off the couch and started rolling on the ground.

Neville, Ron, Luna and Hermione were soaking from head to toe with paint. Ron and Hermione were painted purple; Neville and Luna were painted lime green. The pairs looked at one another with a revenge glint in their wyes, with a nod and a swish of their hands, Harry and Ginny's hair were pink and purple and they were drenched in rainbow paint. The others were on the ground rolling around and laughing a few seconds later.

When they all calmed down, they cleaned themselves up and Harry and Ginny changed their hair back to normal with the streaks still there.

"Well, I guess that means I won't be needing my new wand, if I can do wandless magic," Neville said as he sat back down on the couch.

"No, you will need it for classes. I don't really think we should tell anyone about our powers just yet," Harry said. "Oh, by the way, I'm sorry about your dads' old one. I didn't mean for it to break. What type is your new one?"

"That's ok. It's eleven inches, Mahogany, Unicorn Hair core. It's one of the best. It works way better than my dad's old one did," Neville said with pride at getting such a good wand.

"Nice. Now whose up for some prank planning?" Ron asked.

"Count me in," Harry said while he pulled the Marauders Map and his invisibility cloak out of his bag, which was beside his couch. The other four said they were in and Harry put his finger to the map and spoke the words, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Soon the map showed every room and piece of ground in and around Hogwarts. Everywhere little dots, which were marked with a name, were moving around the halls. Harry lay it on the coffee table in-between the couches for them all to see. They saw that Dumbledore and McGonagall were talking in the Headmasters office. Snape was in his office planning something. Remus and Tonks were in their own office doing something and sitting awfully close. They also saw themselves in the ROR but something caught their eyes. Across the hall from them was a room they'd never noticed before, it was marked '_Marauders Hideout_' and it had passages leading to all the common rooms, to the kitchen and even the Staff room.

"I've never noticed this room before," Harry said. "I'm going to check it out, you guys coming?" they all nodded. Harry led the way out and across the hall to stand in front of the painting of Barnabas the Barmy. The other five looked at Harry and sent 'ask' through the mind link.

"Um excuse me, Barnabas. I was just wondering if there was a room behind your painting." Harry said as the Barmys' gaze fell on him.

He thought for a moment and seemed to come up with an answer. "Yes there is, but only the Marauders are to enter," Barnabas said while looking around at all the others. "Or someone with the password."

Harry looked down and saw a speech bubble appear next to the dot marked '_Harry Potter_'.

"Lily had the sexiest body in the school" Harry read off the map. The other five started laughing at the password and at Harry's embarrassment of what his dad thought of his mum.

"You may enter at your own risk, young ones," Barnabas said as his portrait swung open. The teens cast a light shielding charm over themselves before entering because they knew there'd be booby traps set up. And, of course, they were right.

As they entered, a full body bind spell was shot from their right and a tripping hex was shot from their left. They both ricochet off the shields and out the open portrait hole. Since there didn't seem to be anymore traps around they continued into the room. The MJrs stood looking around the room in amazement and awe.

The room was about ¾ the size of the Great Hall. The walls were covered in moving and non-moving photographs of times in the Marauders' lives. They covered every inch of the walls except for five doors and six portraits. Four of the portraits each had one of the Hogwarts Founders with their house animal. They guessed they led to the house common rooms. The other two were different though, one had a house-elf arranging fruit in a bowl and the other had a very smart looking witch waving her wand and changing the scenery behind her. 'They must lead to the kitchen and Staff room,' Ginny thought and everyone agreed.

They then moved onto the doors. The one on the far right had the name '_Padfoot_' scrawled messily in gold across the top. The next door had the name '_Prongs_' written carelessly in silver. The middle doors name read '_Moony_' written neatly in cursive in white. The door to its left had '_Wormtail_' in small print coloured black. The last door had '_Prank Scheming_' in large red letters.

"Let's look in the rooms," Harry said as they moved across the lounge. They went over to Padfoot's door first and opened it. The room was painted a Canary yellow and black. There was a double four-poster bed with hangings the same yellow as the walls, the sheets were a shimmering black. There was a desk, a set of shelves and bedside table all made from rose wood, also in the room. It didn't look like anyone had been in there for almost twenty years. (Which was true the original Marauders graduated 19 years ago I think).

Ginny noticed a door on the wall facing the lounge. She went over and opened it. Inside was a large walk-in closet and then attached to it was a quite large ensuite. Everything was either a cream/yellow or black colour. The bath was almost the same as the one in the prefects bathroom, though a little smaller. There were mirrors all around the room from about waist height and up.

Ginny went back to the lounge to the lounge to find the others heading into Prongs' room. It was similar to Padfoot's but was Gryffindor red and bright gold, and its bed was queen size. They than went into Moony's room. It was the exact same Padfoot's room but was painted bronze and royal blue. Though it had a lot more shelves filled with books then in the other two. They moved into Wormtail's room after a few minutes. The room didn't look anything like the other three. It had a very cold and heartless feel to it. The walls were in the colours of Slytherin and on the wall to the left of the door was the Dark Mark. They all cringed at it. There was a small single four-poster bed against the wall opposite the Dark Mark. All around the room were shelves upon shelves of books on the Dark Arts, Black magic, Poisons, and Deadly potions and plants.

After about 5 seconds Harry and the others left the room with a slam of the door. They all sat on the couches, with Ginny comforting Harry, who had his head in his hands, while the other four looked on with sympathy. A few minutes had passed before Harry looked at the others. He then looked at the room they were in. An idea popped into his head, he turned back to his friends with a grin on his face.

"I've got an idea, how about we bring our stuff into here and instead of living in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Towers, we live here like the last Marauders did," Harry suggested. The other five all looked thoughtful for a few minutes before Ron said;

"I think that's a great idea! We'll have access to all the common rooms, the kitchen and the Staff room. It can help plan new pranks, Quidditch things and no one will be able to find us."

"Yeah, it sounds great," Ginny, Luna and Neville said together.

Everyone turned towards Hermione, who seemed to be having a struggle with her answer. She seemed to finally settle on something, before she said;

"We can stay, but on a few conditions," the others groaned but she ignored them. "First, we set up a alarm to alert us if the Gryffindors or any of the teachers need us. Second, girls sleep in one room, boys in another. Third, we change Wormtail's room into something like a training room for when we start training and control our powers and Moony's room is turned into our own library. And fourth, we do more pranks these last two years together here, then the Marauders before us," Hermione said the last condition with a shout. The others were shocked but still stood and did a military salute while shouting "Yes Mame!" When they did this they all cracked up laughing.

After they had settled down, Ginny suggested they go get their stuff from their dormitories. The five Gryffindors and the lone Ravenclaw made their way to the portrait of their house. It took about 5 minutes to get to the tower. The five Gryffindors entered the common room through a trap door near the staircases to the dormitories. Fortunately for them, no one was still up. The guys all snuck up to their dorm while the girls tip-toed up to theirs.

Once in the dorm the three guys flicked their hands and all their things quietly packed themselves into their trunks. They then clicked their fingers and vanished the trunks to the Room. They then went to meet the girls back downstairs. After this, they proceed back to the Room, where they found Luna waiting for them.

Before they went to bed, they fixed all the rooms, except the Prank scheming one, to accommodate all of them. First they enlargened Wormtail's room, got rid of the Dark Mark and turned it into a large room with different tasks set up everywhere to test their abilities. They left the bathroom and closet though so they had a place to shower straight after training and somewhere to put any training and battle robes they got. They turned Moony's room into their own private library, which looked a lot bigger then the Hogwarts one itself. They then moved onto Prongs' and Padfoot's rooms, first they added another two beds in each and made the original one singles as well. They then enlargened the walk-in closet, unpacked their stuff and created a door in the wall that divided the two rooms. Te guys took Prongs' room while the girls took Padfoot's. Hermione also set up an alarm to alert them of anything that may happen or if they are needed. Before they were about to go to bed, Harry remembered his daily training. He had forgotten it that morning because of the first day of classes. Another idea struck him when he was getting changed into his pj's.

"Hey guys, how would like to join me in my daily training? And afterwards we can go for a dip in the lake?" Harry asked the others, thinking they might want to get into better shape. They all nodded. "Ok, we'll get up at 8:30 since tomorrows Saturday" Harry said, before he and the other guys gave their girlfriends a kiss goodnight. As soon as the lights were off, they were all asleep.

**Hey guys. I am so sorry about not posting. I was grounded for two weeks for getting a D- in Maths on my report card. It sucked. Well chapter 9 will be up in a day or two, I promise. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Till next time,**

**Wisher and Dreamer,**

**TheLoveDragon.**


	9. The Heirs and The Crescents of Light

_I just like to apologise ahead of time for making Dumbledore a bit, or a lot, out of character. But it is needed for the story. Thanks and sorry again. Enjoy!_

_Mentions of Suicide and abuse in this chapter but don't worry it won't happen again. I promise. _

**Chapter 9: The Heirs and the Crescents of Light.**

The first to wake up the next morning was Harry, since he was always an early riser (well, most of the time). When he saw it was 8am, he decided to get ready for training and then wake the others. He first woke the guys, who were still half-asleep while they changed. They then all went to wake their girlfriends with a good morning kiss. As the girls were kissed, their eyes fluttered opened and a sweet smile appeared on their faces.

"Good morning, boys," they said at the same time with a yawn.

"Same to you all too" the guys said was they went into the lounge while the girls changed.

15 minutes later they were walking past the Great Hall, which was full of chatter from all the students of Hogwarts. (_A/N: I know it's the weekend but I sort of need everyone up_). Once outside Harry told them what they'd be doing. First, they went for a run around the castle, pitch, lake and forest edge, before they went over near the lake and started the sit-ups, push-ups, Martial Arts and other self-defense type of training. They also conjured up a punching bag each. After about an hour people started coming outside to spend sometime in the sun or just fooling around. By this time the MJrs were just getting into the lake.

The guys were all wearing bordies; Harry's were forest green, Neville's were a deep blue and Ron's were a midnight black. The girls were wearing skimpy bikinis, they showed a lot of cleavage; Ginny's were silver with gold stars, Hermione's were a hot pink with purple hearts, and Luna's were lavender with orange flowers. The girls really did show off their bodies to the guys a lot, and over the holidays they had begun to get some excellent curves in just the right places.

When they were in the water, Hermione suggested a game they could play in pairs, where the girls sit on the guys' shoulders while they fought and tried to know the other couples off-balance, so they'd fall over into the water. The others thought it was a great idea, so they waded out to just above waist high water and the boys helped the girls up onto their shoulders. Considering that the girls were fairly light, Harry, Ron and Neville didn't have trouble carrying them.

They then moved so they were in chest high water. None of the other students seemed to notice that there were three handsome guys and three hot gals in the lake. It wasn't until they all heard screams coming from the three girls, did they see the group in the water. It wasn't until they all heard screams coming from the three girls, did they see the group in the Lake. When they did see them, everyone started to go over to the edge of the water and watched the group. The male population of Hogwarts was practically drooling over Hermione, Ginny and Luna, while the female population all ogled at Harry, Neville and Ron. The latter two boys, surprisingly had quite a muscled bodies, it looked like they had been working out over the break also.

At the moment Ginny and Harry were up against Hermione and Ron, since they had already eliminated Neville and Luna. It was almost 5 minutes before Hermione and Ron went down because of Harry tripping Ron over as he tried to get Hermione closer to Ginny. After this Harry let Ginny down and they both finally noticed their audience. When the MJrs turned to all the students gathered on the banks of the lake, the students gasped when they saw the tattoos'.

In the crowd of students were a few professors, who had heard the 'screaming' and had seen the crowd of gathered students. These professors were, of course; McGonagall, Lupin, Tonks, Snape and Dumbledore. When they saw it was just students having a little wrestle in the lake, all the professors looked quite amused, well, all except Snape, he was scowling at their happiness and enjoyment. Though when they saw the tattoos' they all let out a gasp with shocked looks on their faces.

When the six teens saw everyone and the professors staring at their tattoos', they all looked at each other and Harry said through the link;

"Time to go!" And with that they swam over to where they had left their clothes and towels. They didn't bother drying themselves with a towel, with a wave of their hands; they were completely dry and dressed. When they were clothed they ran back to the castle, into the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor Table.

As the MJrs were almost done with lunch, everyone started to arrive. When the professors , who were at the lake came in they all came over with stern looks, though Tonks and Remus had amused glints in their eyes and Snape looked like Christmas was twice a year. Dumbledore go to them first.

"Now, Misters Potter, Weasley and Longbottom, and Miss's Granger, Weasley and Lovegood. I was just wondering when, where and why you have those tattoos. Could you please explain?" It wasn't a question, it was an order.

"Well, we got the tat's yesterday, we did it ourselves and we did it because they look cool and they make us feel more ourselves," Harry lied. He still wasn't on real good terms with the Headmaster, and he knew and felt that he shouldn't tell Dumbledore pr anyone else about the six of them being the 'Legendary Phoenixs'. It was no ones business but theirs.

"Well, since it is against school rules to have a permanent tattoo or any other body art, when you are under age and don't have it done professionally, I think that will be 10 points from each of you. So that will be 50 points from Gryffindor and 10 from Ravenclaw. Have a nice day," Dumbledore said and with that he, McGonagall and Snape walked off. Remus and Tonks waited till they were out of ear shot of anyone, than looked at the teens in front of them with mischievous smirks.

"Okay, spill it. We know your lying," Tonks said.

"Come toe the Room of Requirement after dinner and we'll tell you," Harry said after a minute of discussing through the link with the others.

"Okay, but you better tell," Remus said before he and Tonks made their way to the Staff Table.

When the MJrs were just getting up to leave, the late post came. Owls started flowing through the Hall with _Prophets_ and letters for the students and teachers.

A large barn owl carrying a _Daily Prophet_ flew over and stood in front of Hermione waiting to be paid. After Hermione paid the owl, she turned back to the others with a big smile on her face which was shared around the group. They heard some surprised gasps from all the students that received the _Daily Prophet_. Most students turned to look at the reactions of the Weasleys'. Because, of course, as the girls had said last night, on the front page of the paper was the story on Fudge being kicked out of the office and Arthur Weasley replacing him.

The teens decided to play along. Neville and Luna started to congratulate Ron and Ginny, while Harry gave Ginny a peck on the lips, as Hermione did the same with Ron. Then Harry and Ron shook hands with each other then Neville shook Ron's. Hermione, Luna and Ginny all shared a hug across the table. With this done, they started to get up to leave (again), when something small, grey and fluffy landed in the gravy. It was Pig. He was carrying a green envelope in his beak.

The teens shared a look and Ron groaned through the link, "Let's go before everyone hears it.' The reason Ron didn't want to open the letter in the Great Hall, was because of the fact that the envelope was a '_Celebrator_'. A Celebrator was the opposite of a red Howler, which screamed and yelled everything it had written on it. A Celebrator however was used when someone was sending extremely good news, congratulating someone or sending best wishes and all that happy stuff.

So, as Ron was getting ready to grab the letter, the others were getting ready to run for the Hideout. But, _unfortunately_ (not), for them as soon as Ron touched the letter, it sprung to life, and a loud squeal was heard throughout the hall. Everyone was looking around, searching for the source of the noise, until they heard a magnified voice from the Gryffindor Table. The voice was a very familiar voice to a fair few people from the higher grades and the staff.

Mrs. Weasley. She was talking to the six teenagers at the back of the Hall.

"Oh my God, I can't believe your father's the new Minister of Magic. I feel so proud, and you better be as well. I hope you're all doing fine. Oh yes, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna, congratulations. A little bird told me about what happened and I think it's fantastic, now there are 2 more couples in the family. And yes, Neville and Luna I do consider you both family. I hope to see you all at Christmas. Enjoy the term. Everyone sends their love. Oh, Fred and George want to say something to you Ron." Ron exchanged a glance with Harry before Fred and George's voices were heard saying, "Oh, I can't believe our little ickle Ronniekins is all grown up. You got a good catch Ronnie, don't lose her." And with that the letter exploded with confetti and glitter falling to the table.

A few seconds of silence later, the whole hall burst into to hysterics. Ron's face was almost as red as his hair from embarrassment and Hermione had a pink tinge from what the twins had said.

The MJrs left the hall quickly, when they were back in the Room, they all went into their rooms to change. After this they all went off to do their own thing. Hermione resumed translating the Phoenix book, Luna and Ginny looked at fashion tips in _Witch Weekly_ and changing their looks with their ability of metamorphugi. Harry, Ron and Neville were chatting about quidditch and playing exploding snap. At 1:30 that afternoon Hermione stopped translating and suggested they start the animagi training. So they went into the Training room.

"Okay, first we have to perform a charm on ourselves so we know what we are. After this we have to do some stretches and start altering our. Then we picture our animal in the minds eye before we can actually transform. This would usually take a year or so of training but because of our powers, I believe we can get it done if a few days," Hermione explained in a voice that reminded the others of Prof. McGonagall.

"Oh, and you have to will your body to change other wise it won't work as good or as fast," Luna added as they stood in a circle.

"Yes. Now the incantation is '_Anivelo_'. All we have to do is say this and a little model of your animagi form should appear floating in front of you," Hermione said while everyone nodded.

"I'll go first," Neville said. "_Anivelo_." There was a flash of light and then, there in front of Neville, floating were three models. They all gasped, no one had ever had more then one form, except Merlin and the Founders but they only had two. When Neville saw what his forms were he almost fainted. He was too shocked to talk, so the others had a look for themselves. Their reaction was almost like Neville's but they weren't just surprised, they were also proud of Neville. This was because all three of his forms were magical, which was a big achievement.

His first was a sapphire Phoenix with lime green tips to the feathers, his second was a blue and gold Griffin and his last one was, to everyone's enormous surprise, a Moonlight Eagle. Neville stretched out his hands and grabbed the models. As soon as he touched them, he felt a tingling, like in the COMC class, go through him and press down on two different spots this time. One on the right top side of his chest and the other on his back in between his shoulder blades.

"Wow," was all Neville could say.

"Okay, my turn," Luna said. "_Anivelo_." After the light was gone, they could all see that Luna also had three forms. They were a lavender Phoenix feathers tipped with orange, a lavender and silver Griffin and a Sunshine Eagle. Luna smiled and grabbed the models, like Neville a strange tingle went through her body, though it stopped to the lower right-side of her stomach and also in the middle of her lower back. "Cool!"

"I'm next," Ron exclaimed. "_Anivelo_." The flash stopped and there was another set of three models. A black Phoenix, its feathers were tipped in yellow, a yellow and black Dragon and a Shadow Tiger. When he touched his figurines the tingling started and, like Neville, the sensation stopped in the same spots. "Wicked!"

"I'll go now," Hermione proclaimed, now that she had over come her shock. "_Anivelo_." Like the others she had three forms. The first a hot pink Phoenix with purple feather tips, the next a purple and pink Dragon and the last was a Light Tiger. And like Luna, the tingling stopped in the middle lower back and lower right stomach, "Oh my God!"

"Me next. '_Anivelo_'," Ginny said excitedly. Gin also had three forms. She was a silver Phoenix with golden tipped feathers, a gold Unicorn with a silver horn, mane and tail. Her last form was a Rain Wolf. And her strange sensation stopped in the exact same places as Luna and Hermione's. she squealed and looked over at her boyfriend, who was about to cast the charm.

"_Anivelo_." Like all the other LP Harry had three forms. The first of which, like everyone else, was a Phoenix, emerald in colour with red feather tips. His next was a gold Unicorn with ruby red mane and tail, with a silver horn. The last form was the Fire Wolf. His sensation stopped in the same places as the other two guys. "Whoa!"

"Ok, now we have to do all the stretches and alternations," Hermione said.

For the next half hour the six students stretched and altered their bodies. After this Hermione and Luna explained how to visualise the forms in the minds eye. (_Remind you of one Professor Trelawney_). Over another 15 minutes everyone tried to become their Phoenix. The first ones to get it were Harry and Neville, the next Hermione and Luna and the last Ron and Ginny. They all stayed like this for a minutes until they attempted their second forms. This time it only took 7 minutes. Harry and Ginny went trotting and galloping around the room a few times, while Ron and Hermione were flying and breathing a little fire. Neville and Luna were also flying and having a run as well as roaring a bit.

After 10 minutes they all tried changing into their third and last forms. This time it was almost instantaneous. For the next hour the six young animagus tried out their forms. Soon they were able to change in a split second. For another hour they did the same with their metamorphagi powers. They perfected both to an art form.

After they had done this, they looked to see what the tingling sensation had left this time. On the girls middle-lower backs was a tattoo like the on their arms but it was of their Phoenix. On their lower stomach to the right were their second forms; Ginny's Unicorn, Luna's Griffin and Hermione's Dragon. The girls were talking giggling about the tattoo's while the guys looked at theirs. In the middle of the shoulder blades, all the boys had their Phoenix sitting there. And on the right side of their chest was their second forms; Harry's Unicorn, Neville's Griffin and Ron's Dragon.

"Hey guys, how 'bout we go get some dinner?" Harry asked.

"Yeah ok," came the reply.

"Hey, let's see if we can fire travel in human form, like our phoenix," Ron suggested. With nods of agreement, they all visualised an empty classroom off to the side of the Entrance Hall. In a burst of flame they disappeared. Only to reappear in another burst of flame in an unused classrooms off of the Entrance Hall.

"Cool!" the girls exclaimed.

"Bloody brilliant," the guys said.

"Let's go." And the three couples made their way to the Great Hall. When they were seated in their usual seats, they started to plan the next prank. After about 10 minutes, Harry felt something tugging on his jeans. He looked under the table and come face to face with….

"Snuffles, there you are," Harry exclaimed as he picked up the little pup and sat him in the seat between him and Ginny.

"Oh, is that your dog Harry?" Luna asked while leaning past Ginny to pet him.

"Yeah, just don't look at his eyes for to long," Harry warned

"Hey, I've got a good prank," Neville said as an idea came to him. "it's…"

for the next 5 minutes they discussed Neville's plan. When they were finished, they looked around to make sure all students and teachers were there. When they saw that everyone was there, Harry leant done to Snuffles and explained what he wanted him to do. After a bit Snuffles looked at them all and quietly barked. Though the bark did not sound like a bark to the six teenagers, Snuffles had said, "Ok". With that he disappeared and reappeared behind the Head Table. With a wink to the MJrs, Snuffles silently walked around some of the teachers' chairs until he found the one he was looking for.

The next second he was sitting on the table right in front of Snape. As soon as Snape saw snuffles on his plate, he got extremely mad. When he was about to smack the dog away, Snuffles ran down the table, knocking plates, goblets, food and drink flying in all directions; on the floor chairs and the teachers. He finally stopped running in front of Tonks and Remus. They both smiled. Tonks picked up Snuffs' and ruffled his fur, saying; "Good boy! Good boy Snuffles!"

When the students saw what had happened and had seen the MJrs logo floating over the Staff Table, they burst out into hysterics. Though when Snape had heard Tonks calling the filthy little mutt Snuffles, he was absolutely furious, He'd heard that Potter had gotten a dog called Snuffles. He stood up and glared at the Gryffindor Table and yelled, "**POTTER!**" All the students stopped their laughter and as one turned to look at Harry and his group of friends, Harry mostly.

Harry smiled innocently and said, "Yes." Though he didn't say it loudly, it seemed to be amplified by the silence of everyone else in the hall, even the teachers had stopped cleaning themselves up to see what Snape would do.

"Is that your…. Ferocious animal?" Snape asked loudly, now walking down the isle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables.

"Yes, but he is not a ferocious animal. Snuffles is a kind and caring dog," Harry replied firmly, while standing with the rest of the MJrs. Snape stopped about ½ a foot away from Harry's face.

"Did your mutt just ruin the teachers' meals?" Snape asked with a bit more aggression.

"If that is what you saw, then yes, I guess so," Harry answered through clenched teeth. He was starting to get annoyed that Snape had his face only cm from his own.

"100 points from Gryffindor for not controlling your **_animal_**" Snape sneered loudly. After he said this, the Gryffindors were in an uproar; yelling at Snape and Dumbledore, wanting him to stop Snape.

All the Slytherins had smirks on their faces, while the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs didn't know if they should help the Gryffindors or be glad that they weren't winning the House Cup.

The MJrs weren't yelling or glaring at Snape though, they were just standing side by side in front of the potions master with their arms crossed over their chest and evil smirks on their faces. This unnerved the professor, but he wasn't about to show it.

"Very well, if you saw I didn't control my dog than you must be mistaken, because I have control over Snuffles, because what he did was an **_order_**!" At this everyone excluding the MJrs gasped. "This is what he does if I don't control him, SNUFFLES," before Harry finished calling his name, the pup appeared at his feet, his leash in Harry's hand. Harry then proceeded to unclip the leash. When he did, Snuffs run at Snape at top speed, he then proceeded to jump onto the professor's chest and playfully tugged on his robes and scratched at his face. At this, Dumble-Dork stood up and drew his wand and whispered '_Banisho_'. A jet of orange light shot towards Snuffles, though it never reached the mini dog. Harry, who had seen what the Headmaster was doing, stepped in front of the playful dog and took the spell to his chest. Most of the girls in the hall screamed, while the guys stood rooted to the spot, as they saw the spell hit Harry and watched him fly backwards 20 feet and hit the wall behind him with a sickening '_thud_' that shook the whole hall.

When Harry hit the wall the other MJrs. Remus, Tonks and Snuffles immediately ran to his side. Just looking at him made them think he was dead, except for the little fact that he was still breathing though just barely. Ginny turned back to the Headmaster and screamed, "Why the fucking hell did you do that? Snuffles was only fucken playing. Unless you didn't bloody notice, Snape wasn't bloody yelling of shouting for help, he was actually laying there letting Snuffles have some fun and waiting for Harry to call him off!"

By the time she had finished, everyone could see that she had tears trailing from her eyes. But they didn't know that this was because of her new link with Harry, she was able to feel his pain. And at the moment he was mainly hurting in the back and head. Ginny rushed back to Harry's side when no one at the Head Table moved. Hermione and Luna were trying to think up ways to help Harry, since Madame Pomfrey was at the Head table and also in shock. Ron and Neville had managed in getting Harry to lie down and had carefully checked for any bleeding or broken bones, there was none, though there was a lump on the back of his head and a few large bruisers on his back.

Remus and Tonks were standing off to one side watching, not wanting to interior because it seemed the five teenagers had everything under control.

Ginny looked Harry over and thought of something. She placed her right hand over his heart, shut her eyes and muttered something under her breath. After a few seconds, she felt movement under her hand. She opened her eyes to see Harry staring up t her. He thanked her through the mind link, while she helped him to his feet. The others immediately rushed to his side; he smiled gratefully then turned to glare at Dim-Dore who seemed to have come back to his sense and was now walking down the middle of the hall. He stopped in front of the MJrs, Remus and Tonks.

"My office if you please," he said in a commanding tone. He didn't wait for a reply before he walked out the doors, the teens following with Snuffles in Harry's arms and Professors' McGonagall, Snape, Remus and Tonks trailing after them. When they reached the gargoyle the headmaster had already said the password, (Pixie Stix). When they were all seated; Dumbledore behind his desk, the professors to the left of the room and the teenagers sitting in front of the windows on a couch, they fell silent.

After what seemed like hours, but was only 2 minutes, Harry broke the silence. "Why?" was the only thing he asked, though everyone knew what he meant by it; why had Dumbledore tried to banish Snuffles. Dumbledore sighed heavily, removed his glass, wiped them then placed them back on.

"I had thought your dog 'Snuffles' would attack Professor Snape. After all he is your dog and you are not on very good terms with the professor. So I thought you had told him to attack. And it didn't help the situation with you blaming Severus for what happened to Sirius." At what Dumbledore just said, the teens burst out laughing, they thought it funny that Dumbledore, the all-knowing Headmaster, thought that Harry blamed Snape, (_How dense can you get?_). The adults looked at each other with bewildered expressions, then at the teenagers who were now starting to calm down.

"Sorry, we just found it extremely funny when you said I blamed Snape for what happened at the Ministry. After what happened after the incident, I thought the destruction I did to your office would have told you who I blamed. Or are you really to dense to figure that out, _Sir_," Harry added as an after thought.

"Mr. Potter that is the headmaster, you should speak to him with the respect he deserves," McGonagall said in her normal strict and stern voice.

"He didn't seem to care about how I talked to him in mid-June. He just sat there, behind his desk, with a look of calm and collectiveness, while I destroyed his office, insulted, shouted, yelled and screamed at him. It that doesn't show how much he cares for respect from me, then I don't know what it is," Harry said, annoyed he was getting told off for saying some of what he thought of headmaster. And when he meant some, it was barely even that. He thought of a lot of the headmaster and none of it was good. "Well, back to what we were discussing. Now, _Headmaster_, I don't blame Snape for what happened. I mainly blame you. Before you interrupt, I would like to start by explaining why. First, you sent me to the Dursleys' when my parents were murdered, where I was abused; physically and mentally, where I was lonely and treated like a freak for reasons unknown to me. For the next ten years of my life I was used as a slave and was locked in a cupboard under the stairs, I was not fed a lot of food and would always try to kill myself. Even after I found out who I really was and got friends, I still tried to kill myself. I did it because it always released the pain I was in. The pain of my parents and Sirius' deaths, the pain of abuse, loneliness and being unloved. Here's proof of what has happened to me over the last 15 years." When Harry finished what he was saying, he visualised what he _really _looked like.

What everyone saw made then pale and collapse back into their chairs and made the women cry, with the men looking not so far behind. Harry's arms were covered in hack cuts, starting all over the place. Though it didn't stop there, Harry removed his top and sweat pants but left his boardies on (_Thank God_). All over him were scars and bruises that looked like they'd been there for quite sometime. His face also had scars all over it and his nose looked like it had been broken a fair few times. And his back had one long gash that still looked fresh, it looked like a belt or whip mark. It was running from his left shoulder blade to his right hip, it was still red. Everyone in the room was now crying, even Snape, who had always thought of Harry as a spoilt brat. Harry replaced his clothes and changed back, then continued his reasons of blaming Dumbledore. "Second, you've kept secrets from me for he last 5 years that could've prevented Sirius' death. You kept the information about Sirius from me in my 3rd year. Last year you evaded me all year and made me take occulemency lessons with Snape. No offence Snape, but it felt like my mind was being weakened not strengthened. You then let the Toad Lady torture the students with a blood quill as their detention for saying they believed Voldemort was back. And then after the MoM incident you tell me about a prophecy that involves Voldie and me. This was the one that Voldie had wanted me to retrieve all year and though it is about him and me, there's nothing actually in it explaining how to kill one another. So I don't see why he wanted it and why you kept it from me," here Harry paused to take a breath. While he did, he looked around at everyone. Tonks was sitting with her head on Remus' right shoulder, they bother had tear-stained faces. McGonagall and Snape were sitting close, and it looked like Snape was comforting the transfiguration teacher. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with his head hung. Luna was sitting on Neville's lap and crying into his chest while he soothed her. Ron and Hermione were the same. Ginny though was sitting next to Harry, silently crying but not completely bawling because she wanted to be there for Harry. He smiled sadly at her, giving him a hug he pulled her onto his lap and continued.

"I'll forgive you for all the things that you've kept from me, but I won't forgive for sending me to the Dursleys'. I can maybe be able to forgive you for that though, if you do not make me go back at the end of the school year." This is what Harry had wanted to ask the professor for a while, ever since 1st year. He waited with hope in his eyes for Dumbledore to answer.  
The old headmaster sat behind his desk for a while, with steepeled fingers and his chin rested on top. After a few minutes he sighed and looked over to Harry, remembering what he really looked like with all the scars, cuts and bruisers. He sighed again and said something he never though he'd have to say. "If it is what you really want. And since what you have gone through is very painful when around people that don't love or care about you. Then I guess you can go to Grimmauld Place instead."

"Thank you, sir. I am most grateful. And I in turn forgive you, since you did not know what was happening there or what type of people they were. May we be excused?" Harry said with sincerity in his voice. Dumbledore nodded, the students rose and went to the door, but Harry turned back to Remus and Tonks and asked, "Do you think we could have that chat tomorrow night, same time and same place?" When they nodded, he smiled, turned and disappeared down the stairs.

The students walked back to their room in silence. When they got back, they said goodnight to each other and with a kiss from their partners they went to their rooms to have a shower and go to bed. Though Harry couldn't go to sleep, he was too restless and his mind was full of thoughts. So he went out to sit on the couch in front of the fire. He started clearing his mind of the annoying and nuisance thoughts and started to sift through the important ones. But when he came to the memory of the train ride back to school he remembered what the voice said to him and the others. Thinking he should have a talk with this God, he pictured a hill top and said, "God of Power".

(_I was going to leave it here, but what kind of writer would I be, putting my readers in suspense. So here's the rest of the chapter_)

In a blink of an eye, Harry was standing on top of a hill surrounded by flowers, butterflies, birds and the occasional rabbit hopping around him. But he didn't expect to see the other five standing behind in magnificent looking robes, they were the same colours as their phoenix forms and when he looked at his own they were also his phoenix form's colours; emerald green with ruby red trims on the cuffs, collar and hem. There was also a phoenix on his back, it was exactly like his form, with a red outline and detail and a hood also.

When he looked back up to the others they had a look of awe on their faces as they looked at the robes, tough were confused at how they got there. At the questioning looks Harry was receiving, he answered "I thought I would have a chat with the God, but I didn't think you'd all be brought too." He gave them an apologetic look, they just smiled.

Though, someone clearing their throat interrupted them. They turned as one to face the one who had made the noise. What they saw was a man in his late 40's with long strawberry blonde hair tied back in a pony tail, brilliant blue eyes and a scar across his left cheek in the shape of a crescent moon. He was wearing robes of silver and black with a gold crescent moon on the back. Next to him was a moan in her early 40's with long sandy brown hair, twinkling green eyes and a crescent moon scar on her right cheek. She wore robes of gold and white with a silver crescent moon on the back also.

"You've already come to see us? Well, you do seem to have gained some of your powers and I see you've had a little talk with that fool of a headmaster Dummy-Door. It also looks like you have even learnt the art of lying perfectly, _Harry_," the man said to Harry with a sly wink, at this Harry grinned proudly. Everything he said about him trying to kill himself, the pain of being unloved, lonely, being abused and about forgiving Dumbledore had been a big fat lye. He had also just visualised what he would like to look like to make them actually believe him.

Though when Ginny heard this she was furious, she had actually believed him. She walked up to Harry, turned him around and slapped him across the face twice, once on each cheek. She stood as Harry staggered from the force of the blows.

He knew what they were for but he never thought she would hit him that hard. He at least had the sense to look ashamed when he apologized. "Look, sweetie, I'm sorry but it was a spur of the moment thing and I didn't have enough time to tell you through the link. I'm really sorry, really. Please forgive me."

He put a pathetic look on his face and did the puppy dog eyes, this made Ginny want to laugh. She tried to keep a straight face as she said, "I forgive you, but you're not getting a goodnight kiss because of that." Harry looked upset but was still happy he didn't get a worse punishment. They then turned their attention back to the man and woman, who had amused looks on their faces.

"Now, I've seen how you are when secrets are kept from you so we thought we should tell you all something. But before we do that lets us introduce ourselves. I am Timothy Gilliano, call me Tim, I'm the God of Power, Magic and Strength," the man, Tim said with a bow.

"And I'm Kimberley Deanno, please call me Kim, I am the Goddess of Hope, Love and Life," Kim said with a curtsey. "Together, Tim and I make the Crescents of Light. We are here to help when things are happening. We choose a person or people that are most affected by this issue, the ones we choose get powers above all others. We choose you all, not because of how it has affected you but because of a prophecy that was made about you. No Harry, it's not that one, that was not a real prophecy. We planted it so that Dumbledore would know to protect you. But not the whole thing was false, some bits were true." Kim paused for breath, then went on, "I was the one that made the real prophecy. It said;

'_THERE WILL BE SIX, THE HEIRS OF FOUR, WHO WILL BRING THE SCEOND DOWNFALL TO THE DARK LORD…ONE WILL BE MARKED WITH THE SIGN OF STRIKING LIGHT…THE OTHERS STAND BY HIM FOR ALL THEY CAN…TOGETHER THEY CAN DO ANYTHING, BUT THEY NEED UNITEY WITHIN TO HELP…THEIR LOVED ONES THOUGHT LOST WILL BE RETURNED…DARKNESS SHALL OVERCOME THE LIGHT IN TH ENIGHT, BUT NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT…UNLESS THE HOUSES UNITE, THERE SHALL BE NOTHING LEFT OF THE LIGHT…THESE SIX AER THE LEGENDARY PHOENIXS, FIGHTING FOR ALL NOT ONES SELF…NEITHER SIE CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES…SIX WILL BRING THE SECOND DOWNFALL TO THE DARK LORD._'

That is the prophecy, I made it just before we planted your in Sybil. Now any questions?" she asked.

The LPs looked at one another and nodded. Harry asked, "What does it mean 'their loved ones thought lost will be returned'?"

"Sorry, you'll have to wait and see," Tim said with a mischievous glint in his eyes that made the teens think.

"Well, do you think we'd be able to tell two of our friends about these powers, because they're getting a little suspious I think?" Ginny asked with a small pleading look in her eyes.

"Well… ok but make sure you tell no one else except Remus and Tonks, and if you really need to tell someone ealse but that's all," Tim said seriously but a smirk was pulling at his lips.

"Now, I think it is time to tell you about your heritage," Kim said. "Okay, Harry, Hermione you are not a half or a muggle born. You are both pure blood. Harry your mother came from a long line of squibs, and Hermione, your parents are the same." When she said this Harry and Hermione stood stunned but they smiled. After a moment they motioned for Kimberley to continue. "The prophecy said 'There will be six, the Heirs of four', now that meant something important. You are all the Heirs of one of the four founders each. Hermione and Luna, you are the Heirs of Ravenclaw, so you are distantly related. Ron and Ginny, you're the Heirs of Hufflepuff, your brothers and father are just descendants. Neville you are the Heir of Gryffindor. And Harry you are also the Heir of Gryffindor but also Slytherin. That blood cam from your mother's side, somewhere just before the squibs started. You were all hand picked by the Founders, so any of your relatives are just descendants." This also shocked them all but they recovered quickly.

Ginny looked as though she had been expecting this. When Harry gave her a questioning look she explained. "Well, I heard a rumor from the twins about us being related to Hufflepuff. And how else would you have been able to pull the sword of Gryffindor out of the Sorting Hat and how can you talk to snakes, when no one has been able to since Slytherin herself. And Hermione said herself, that the Hat had wanted to place her in Ravenclaw."

"Oh, Harry I forgot to tell you something. Don't judge your aunt by the way she acts, she isn't what she appears to be," Kim said before she turned and disappeared, leaving a very confused Harry behind.

"Well, I think you've had enough information for one night so off to bed," Tim said. He waved his hands at Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville and they were gone. He then turned to Harry and said, "I wanted to give you an idea of how to prank the Slytherins." At this Harry smiled, his smile slowly turned into an evil smirk as he was told the idea. After they planned it and Harry had said goodbye, Tim waved his hand and Harry was back on the couch in his pj pants. He quickly wrote down the plans for the prank and then went to bed and had a peaceful nights sleep.

­

**Hey. I am soooo sorry about the long wait. I failed Maths last semester and my parents banned me from the computer for a month, so I haven't been able to post. God I hate Maths. Well, what do you think of this chapter. If you can, could you please give me some ideas for songs for the Halloween Ball. I would be a big help. Thanks**

**Nightwing 509: The MJrs crest was a spur of the moment thing. I'll try to update a lot faster.**

**Mighty-Milly: Thanks Milly and I'll try.**

**The-Gray-Lord-of-Disorder: Thanks, and I did like it.**

**Anonymous: I'm typing as fast as I can.**

**Fire Witch: I love your thinking. That's the exact same things I was thinking of. There great ideas, thank you.**

**Cya soon (_I hope_),**

**From the Wisher and Dreamer,**

**The Love Dragon**


	10. Ferrets on show and Serious?

**Chapter 10: Ferrets on show and Serious?**

The next morning they all woke up at 8am for a run and work out, though today they didn't go for a swim. After some showers, Harry explained the prank to them and they all ended up on the floor in hysterics, with them all reliving a moment from a couple of years ago when this sort of thing happened to a certain blonde (_hint, hint_). When they'd calmed down, they went down to breakfast.

They were glad to see that all of the Slytherins were there; this was exactly what they wanted. Most of the houses were there also and so were the teachers; including Snape.

When they were half way through breakfast, the MJrs snapped their fingers and their crest appeared above the Slytherins table. They then waved their hands from under the table over the Slytherins, whose hair turned all types of colours, though they left Malfoy and the 3rd years and under untouched. When the houses saw this they cracked up laughing. The MJrs, with one look at one another, waved their wands, muttered something under their breath and all the Slytherins 4th year and above were turned into a very colourful group of ferrets in the air, though one stood out the most. One single white ferret could be seen through the mass of rainbow coloured ferrets, he was chattering loud and struggling to free himself from being levitated. The MJrs could understand what Malfoy was saying and let's just say it wasn't very nice. Harry smiled and while still laughing, walked over to the white ferret, who began chattering louder and trying to run but couldn't. Seeing that no one was watching since they were all on the floor in hysterics with the teachers snickering and watching Snape as he closed his eyes and his face turned a nice shade of magenta, Harry walked over to Malfoy the ferret. He stretched out his hand and grabbed the ferret by the neck.

"I heard that, don't ever say that again and don't even think about biting me," Harry whispered in the ferret boy's ear. He then left the ferret floating and went back to the others. They spoke through the link and when they looked back at the Slytherins they all had identical evil smiles that no one could see. They raised their wands under the table, whispered something, and started moving their wands like a conductor's baton. When the wands went up so did the ferrets, the wands went left so did the ferrets, same with the right and down.

When the MJrs looked around at the rest of the school they saw all the students were rolling around on the floor laughing their heads off and some of the teachers were also laughing, though others tried to stifle it.

Remus and Tonks though were laughing so hard they were crying with mirth and looked like they were going to join the students on the floor soon. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked highly annoyed, but Snape took the cake, his face was a deep maroon and was contorted in anger. He stood up and yelled, "STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" This stopped all laughter.

"Why should they? It's funny and you don't even know who they are," some people yelled.

"Yeah, why should they? I'm enjoying this," said a voice from the doors to the hall. The teachers and students turned to the voice, though Harry turned the fastest, he knew that voice. What greeted their eyes made McGonagall, Tonks, Hermione, Ginny and Luna to faint and Harry to run at the person. Standing in the doorway was none other than Sirius Black.

"Sirius… I thought you were gone," Harry said as he hugged his very much missed godfather.

"I would never leave you kiddo," Sirius said as he held his godson. "Never."

All the students and teachers, apart from the MJrs and Order members, were completely confused at what was happening. Sirius Black the '_mass-murderer_' that was trying to kill Harry was actually hugging him.

Ron and Neville turned the Slytherins back, but let them drop to their seats from about 7 feet, revived the three girls and went over to Harry and Sirius. Dumbledore had revived McGonagall, Remus had also revived Tonks and with Snape they were making their way down to the doors.

They all went to Dumbledore's office, but first Dumbledore obliterated everyone else in the hall, making them think Harry and his friends were getting questioned about the ferret incident on suspicions of them being the MJrs. Once up in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore shot ropes out of his wand and they wrapped around Sirius, who was sitting on an arm of the couch which the teens were once again sitting on. The teenagers started to protest but Remus raised his hand and said calmly, "It's just a precaution."

"But I know its Sirius. Why else do you think I ran up to him," Harry yelled.

"We can't be sure until we have questioned him, Harry," Albus said carefully.

"Fine, but I'm doing the questioning," Harry said and stared at Dumb-Butt… I mean Dumbledore, so hard he flinched. This surprised the adults; Dumbledore never flinched at anything or anyone, not Voldemort, not death, especially not a teenage boy.

"What did you give Ron as a replacement for Scabbers?" Harry asked with a dark look on his face but happiness shining in his eyes.

"A little bloody energetic owl, that is really annoying," Sirius answered with a smirk. "And its name is Pigwidgeon," he added with a smile to Ginny, who'd told him the name of the hyper bird the summer before her 4th year.

"Who sent the Firebolt to me in my 3rd year?"

"I did," Sirius replied.

"What did you give to me before I got the Knight Bus at the end of the Christmas holidays, last year?"

"The second of two 2-way mirrors, which Prongs and I used during separate detentions," he answered with a smile at the memory of those good old times.

"What spell did Hermione use in 3rd year to get you out of the cell at the top of the Dark Tower?"

"Bombarda."

"How many girls did you _date_ during your time at Hogwarts?"

"89." This caused Remus to smile, he knew this was definitely Padfoot, no one but Moony, Prongs, and Padfoot knew how many girls he dated.

"Last question. In a certain room that the Marauders used during their school years, behind a certain portraits are some tunnels. Where do they lead?"

At this question, Remus and Sirius gasped.

"How do you know about the… Room?" Sirius asked, completely shocked.

"Later. Now answer the question, please?" Harry said with a sly smile.

"4 C's, the K and SR."

Harry's smile widened, this was definitely Sirius. He looked at Remus and saw he had tears of joy running down his face. He looked to Tonks, her now lime green eyes were sparkling with hope and pleading. After all Sirius and Tonks were cousins and he was the only family she had left, excluding Bellatrix. Harry felt the same, Sirius was his only father-figure, though the Weasley's did feel like his second family, and Tonks felt like an aunt and Remus an uncle. Neville, Luna and Hermione all felt like his brother and sisters. And he knew that's how they felt about him, so he knew that even though he had no blood family, not including the Dursley's, he still had his adopted family.

Harry looked back at Sirius, smiled and gave him a bone-crushing hug that Mrs. Weasley would have envied. They were soon joined in the hug by Remus and Tonks. After a few minutes, they all pulled away and sat back in their seats, with Tonks and Remus wiping the tears off their faces, that were tinged a light pink.

When Dumbledore saw the smiles on the faces of Harry and Remus, he knew it was the real Sirius. But how? He didn't know but was about to find out. He was just about to ask Sirius how he came to be here, when Harry asked the question first.

"How did this happen, you went through the veil, didn't you? Everyone said you don't come back, unless," Harry turned to his friends. '_Do you think that's what the prophecy meant? And Tim said we had to wait and see, so do you think this is what it means?_' he said through the link.

'_Most likely, but let's see what happened,_' Hermione said.

Harry nodded and turned back to the adults, who were watching them with curiosity written all over their faces. Harry smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I just was thinking of something I once read," he said. "Anyway, so how did you come to be here exactly?"

"Yes, well, I didn't technically _die_. I was hit by a stunner and fell into the veil, which doesn't actually kill you, though it takes you to another Realm. This Realm is home to those that were killed by unnatural causes and also people that are lost inside their own minds. I know it sounds crazy but it's true. Anyway, while I was there I saw a few people; your parents Harry and Neville. I saw James, Lily, Frank and Alice. As well as your mother Luna, Tina," Sirius paused and faced the teens. Harry, Neville and Luna had the same look of happiness on their face at knowing that somehow, their mothers and fathers weren't completely gone or insane. This surprised most but Sirius continued. "After awhile a man and woman, Tim and Kim I think they said, well they came and talked to all of us. They said that we were all needed back here, something about a prophecy and the Legendary Phoenixs. We were meant to come back separately and since I was last to enter, I was the first leave. And the next thing I remember was lying under a tree near the lake.

The professors were all shocked and stunned at hearing all of that. The teenagers, however, were conversing in low voices, though the others were able to catch a few things that they were saying.

"… I'm sure that's what it means…" Harry was saying.

"…. Could've told us…" that was Neville.

"….. Might've wanted… a surprise… the look in Tim's eyes," Luna suggested.

"…doesn't matter… the others come…" said Hermione.

"… I guess…" Ron shrugged.

"Well, of… right," Ginny exclaimed.

The adults looked at one another and shrugged. Sirius looked down at himself and saw that he was still tied up. "Umm Professor, do you think you could untie me?"

"Oh yes, sorry. 'Finite'," Dumbledore said waving his wand over to Sirius, was instantly released.

"Now, what am I going to do? I'm still wanted by the Ministry and the Order thinks I'm dead." This brought the MJrs out of their talk; Harry thought a moment and got an idea.

"Why don't you stay with me, in your animagus form of course?" Sirius thought about it then turned to the headmaster. Dumbledore thought it over for a bit. '_Well, that way he can keep an eye on them for me and find out where they're always hiding because no one in Gryffindor has seen them in the tower since Friday afternoon.'_

"Yes, I think that's a good idea, that way we won't have to worry about the Order for a few more weeks," he said. Harry smiled as did Sirius'.

"Professor, do you think we could go? It's just that we're got some homework to do," Ginny asked with an innocent look on her face, though if you looked closer you'd see a glint of mischief in her eyes.

The professor looked over the teens, then the professors and Sirius. "Of course. Sirius, Remus and Tonks you may also go. I wish to speak with Minerva and Severus." With a nod to Dumbledore they all left. Once in a corridor a little away from the office Remus and the dog form of Sirius rounded on the young marauders. Moony motioned for them to go into an empty classroom on their left. Remus closed the door behind Tonks, locked it and put a silencing charm up.

Sirius changed back into himself and made the students sit. When seated they looked expectantly at Remus and Sirius while Tonks watched them all curiously.

"How do you know about the Marauders Hideout?" Remus asked while looking at each one in the eye.

"Well, we were looking over the map, trying to figure out the best way to prank the Slytherins, when we saw the Marauders Hideout. Since we're the MJrs we thought we'd take a looked," Ginny explained.

"You're the Marauder Juniors! Does that mean you're going to give the school a reminder of what it's like to be home to a group of pranksters?" Sirius said with a mischievous smile creeping onto his face.

"Oh, we'll do more than remind it," Ron exclaimed with an evil looked lighting up his face.

"Ok, well do you want to go to the room now? It's a lot more comfortable," Luna suggested. With nods from everyone Neville removed the locking and silencing charms with a flick of the wrist and Harry led the way to the corridor with the ROR and Marauders Hideout. When Remus and Sirius the dog saw the painting, they remembered all the times they'd used the Hideout. Sirius changed back when they were standing in front of the picture. When Barnabas caught sight of the older marauders, he saluted them and said, "Moony, Padfoot, you've returned. And I see you brought a young lady with you. Just like old times, huh?" The Barmy waggled his eyebrows. Tonks and Remus blushed while the others laughed.

"No, this is my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks," Sirius said between laughs.

"Password" Barnabas asked.

"Lily has the sexiest body in the school" Hermione said, while Remus and Sirius cracked up, saying; "I remember that!"

"I've really got to change that" Harry muttered as everyone climbed through the portrait hole. Once they were all settled on either a couch or an armchair, Remus asked the question that had been bugging him since the lake incident the day before. "Where did you really get tattoos?"

Sirius was completely confused at this, "Tattoos? What tattoos?"

"These ones," Ron said as he, Harry and Neville took off the sweat shirts and the girls took off their tops, since they had sports tops underneath so they weren't worried. When the adults saw the tattoos they gasped in shock. Tonks and Remus only remembered seeing the ones on their left biceps, and now they had two more. Sirius was completely stunned at seeing three tattoos on each of the teenagers.

"When did you get the other two?" Tonks asked.

"I think we should explain everything to you, so get ready for a long story." And with that said, the young Legendary Phoenixs explained everything to the adults, from the strange things that happened over the summer to the train ride then to the 'Bouncing Ferret House' prank that morning. When they were finished the sat and waited for the information to sink into the animagus, metamorphmagus and werewolf's minds, they didn't have to wait to long.

"Hold it, hold it one minute. What do you mean metamorphmagi and animagi? You need to be born with the morphing ability and it also takes ages to become a metamorphmagus and an animagus. And what did I tell you about trying to follow in our footsteps, Harry?" Remus ranted.

Tonks sat stunned; she was shocked they'd been able to control their morphing abilities so fast when it took her almost three years. Sirius however was completely overjoyed they'd become animagus but still shocked at how fast they did it.

"So, what's your form?" he asked enthusiastically.

"You mean forms, we each have three forms," Hermione said as she and the others stood up. The next second there were six different coloured Phoenixs hovering in the air above the couch the students had been in a second ago. Another moment and the Phoenixs turned into two unicorns, two dragons and two griffins. Then there were the last form of the teenagers standing in front of two shocked wizards and a witch. The teenagers changed back and sat down watching the gawking adults.

"Now that you've seen our forms we were wondering if you could help us with something," Luna said while the others talked through the link about what they wanted help with.

It was a few minutes before the professors and escaped convict were able to comprehend what they had just seen. They were shocked but felt proud of the six teens.

"What is it that you want help with?" Remus asked.

"We were wondering, since we're the MJrs, we've got our animagus forms and we've already pulled four pranks and this is only our 3rd day back…" Ron started.

"We thought you might be able to give us nicknames," Neville finished.

"We can definitely do that. Can we see the tattoos? That way we can figure out the names with out having your forms," Sirius said. After a moment Sirius got an idea. "How 'bout we use the 3rd forms for the names, since you all share the same first one and you also share your second one with one other. So uses the 3rd form would be best."

"That actually makes perfect sense!" Remus exclaimed disbelievingly. "Wow, I didn't think anything you said ever made one ounce of sense, never!"

This caused everyone to laugh and Sirius to whack Remus upside the head. After a minute they went back to thinking up nicknames.

It took about 10 minutes before they'd come up with them all. Sirius had thought of Blazingbark for Harry and Glowwing for Neville. Remus came up with Shadiepaw for Ron and Rayclaw for Hermione. Tonks was the one to name Ginny Mistyhowl and Luna Feathergleam. The teens liked their names and started trying to think up one for Tonks, since she didn't have one and she was like an honorary Marauder.

They asked her if she had an animagus form, she said yes but won't show because it was to embarrassing. After 5 minutes of being bugged by everyone she finally yelled.

"All Right!" and with that said a small soft, snowy white bunny rabbit sat where Tonks had been only a second before. The girls thought she was adorable but the guys thought it was absolutely hilarious. They laughed a bit before the MJrs girls hit their boyfriends, while the now human form of Tonks did the same to her cousin and 'friend'. "OW"

"Your fault," the girls snapped.

"Sorry," the guys said looking down, ashamed.

"I have a name for you Tonks. What do you think of Snowhopper?" Ginny asked.

"I like it," Tonks replied happily.

"Um... Remus, Tonks do you think you could forget what I said in the Dumb-Ass office yesterday about my life. It was all a total lie," Harry said while watching the two warily. They were shocked that what he had said was all a lie but decided to go along with it. They nodded. "Good. Now dinner should be starting in a little bit so what do you say about having a little fun with it?" Harry suggested to his fellow prankster teens. The MJrs nodded, while the adults listened with curiosity. "Sorry, no teachers allowed. Don't worry you'll find out in just a little while."

Tonks and Remus pouted and left but not before throwing mock-glares at Sirius, who was grinning widely at the fact that he was allowed to be in on the fun. For the next 10 minutes the seven planned what they were going to do. When they exited the Room the group had mischief written all over their faces.

With Sirius as Padfoot, they all sat at the end of the Gryffindor table as had come normal. Remus and Tonks kept shooting annoyed and curious glances at them for the first half of dinner, while the students around them paid no amount of attention to them what so ever.

25 minutes into dinner, Harry nodded. The 6 teens, with Padfoot watching, subtly banished several platters of food from each house table, then made them reappear above each often teachers unsuspecting forms. The floating food caught quite a few students attention, but none of the teachers noticed.

Suddenly a magnified voice started speaking to the hall of students and teachers. This is what it said;

"Good evening Hogwarts, staff and fellow students. We, the MJrs Blazingbark, Mistyhowl, Shadiepaw, Rayclaw, Glowwing, Feathergleam, have two words to say to you." The voice paused for effect. Then another 5 voices shouted with the first, "FOOD FIGHT!"

As soon as this was shouted, the floating charm on the food above the teachers was cancelled and the food came down onto their heads. With that, the biggest food fight in the history of Hogwarts started.

All the students began throwing food at all different houses. The MJrs were also throwing food but were also wandlessly making food fly into students faces, though they did this very carefully so that no one saw. While all the students were getting covered from head to toe, the teachers were trying to regain order. Finally, Dumbledore ended up freezing the student body. With a sigh of relief, he said; "Now, could we all have a little peace and order. I would like everyone to go and get cleaned up. Thank you." He then released the students, but what a mistake that was. As soon as he had the voices came back yelling, "Get the teachers!"

The students started pelting their professors with food. It didn't take much for the teachers to start fighting back. After a while all the food was either on the students and teachers or the walls, floor and tables. The headmaster dismissed them all but asked for Harry and friends to remain.

When every other student had exited the hall, Dumbledore closed the doors and looked back at the 6 students, with the other teachers also looking at them. Remus, Tonks and Hagrid looked half amused, half annoyed. Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore were looking highly annoyed and frustrated. The other teachers were like Tonks, Remus and Hagrid.

"Would you like to explain why you have been pranking the students and why you started the food fight?" he asked, thought it sounded like an order from a General to solider, than a question from headmaster to students.

"How do you know it was us? Even if it was us, we wouldn't have a reason for pulling pranks and even if we did we wouldn't tell you, _Sir_," Harry said in annoyance. Dumb Dork was trying to probe his mind. Luckily for Harry, he'd been practicing occlumency every night before bed since the end of June. So he was able to through the asshole out of his mind before he could find anything. Thought, with such mental force, it made Dumbledore fall backwards onto the ground with a shocked expression present on his face.

Harry glared down at him. "That was just a warning. Start probing my mind again and your bones won't even be able to be fixed by Madame Pomfrey," he spat with aggression. With that the MJrs and Padfoot left.

The staff stood looking shocked disbelieving, they'd never seen or heard a student talk like that to the headmaster nor had they know that he tried probing their minds. They didn't know what to think now. They now thought Harry and his friends were rude but they also thought the headmaster had no right to look through other peoples minds without their consent.

Eventually Remus and Tonks left and went to the room. One by one the other professor's left for bed, until it was only Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall. They proceeded to the headmaster's office, where they discussed some Order business and the MJrs.

Though, while all this was happening the MJrs and Padfoot were in the 'Phoenix Hide', as they now named it. The young MJrs were planning revenge on the headmaster for all his 'mind violation' as Hermione put it. Padfoot was at the moment in the Training room, brushing up on some dueling and using some of the exercise equipment. A little while later, after taking a shower, he was back in the lounge talking to Remus and Tonks about some of the Order business that had been going on over the period that he was _dead_.

By 10 the MJrs had a plan for revenge, a new prank for Dumbledore and the teachers and had also finished their homework. They said goodnight to the Remus, Tonks and Sirius and then the boys bid farewell to the girls with a goodnight kiss.

Before Harry went to bed her conjured Sirius a master bed with red and gold sheets and comforter with red hangings, once this was done, he took a quick shower, changed into some new boxers and shirt and hopped into bed. He was asleep in minutes.

**I am so sorry for the long wait, it's just that I've had netball finals, assignments to finish and exams to study for that I haven't had time to get on the net and update. The next chapter should be up in a week since its holidays. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Hope you liked this one, Cya**

**Wisher and Dreamer**

**TheLoveDragon**


	11. Unite, the PA, the Early Owl and Tina

**Chapter 11: Unite, the PA, the Early Owl and Tina.**

The next few days went by fairly fast without any major pranks pulled. The MJrs were topping all their classes, which amazed most teachers, especially Snape and McGonagall. On Thursday afternoon, the four older MJrs were in Transfiguration. Today they were trying to perform human transfiguration, or turning their partner into a feline. So far the MJrs were the only ones able to actually do it correctly with no flaws. Harry had turned Neville into a Lion, and he'd been turned into a Jaguar. Hermione made Ron a Cheetah while he changed her into a Clouded Leopard. They received 40 points for it.

As the bell rang and everyone was packing up, McGonagall asked the MJrs to stay. Once the other students had left and the door closed, the Professor turned her attention to the four teenagers in front of her.

"Now, I know you're not going to answer any of my questions, so I'd just like to say I'm very impressed with your work in, not just my class, but also all of your classes. You have all excelled a great deal in your studies and yes even you Ms. Granger," McGonagall said, while her Gryffindors beamed with pride. "Now, about Quidditch Captain, I'm glad to say that that position had been handed to Mr. Potter. Congratulations." And with that she handed him a gold badge with a red C and broomstick crossing through it. Harry smiled his appreciation but something from first year struck him.

"Umm Professor, could I have a word please?" he asked. With a nod, his Head of House took him into her office. She turned back to him and waited expectantly. "Um... I was wondering… since I'm going to have a lot on my plate this year, that if it was possible that I could have a co-captain?" Harry asked nervously.

The Professor thought for a moment. "Well, since you will have a lot to do, I see nothing wrong with it," she said. "I presume you wish Mr. Weasley to fill that position."

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"All right, here's his badge," she handed him a second badge, this time it was red with a gold C and broomstick. "You know, your father did the exact something when he was made captain in his 5th year. He and Sirius were captains for Gryffindor for three years."

Harry smiled at the thought of Gryffindor having two original Marauders as their captains, and now having two MJrs.

Harry thanked her once again and walked back out of the office into the classroom, where Ron, Neville and Hermione were waiting. Harry walked up to the three of them, smiling as they congratulated him. He held up his hand for silence, he waited another few moments for effect, and then turned to look Ron in the eye.

"Ron, you have taught me a lot about quidditch and you're an excellent keeper. I'd really appreciate it a lot if you would take the role of being my co-captain." As Harry was saying this, his face broke into a huge grin.

Ron stood there in absolute shock. All his life he'd dreamt of being the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team. Well, co-captain was just the same, only second in charge. He already had strategies for the team coming to mind. His grin couldn't have been wider.

"Of course I will Harry! Of course!" he almost shouted.

"Congratulations Ron and good luck," Harry said handing over the badge and patting him on the back.

All the way to the Phoenix Hide, the guys were talking about all the plays and drills that could be used in training sessions, after the try outs. Hermione listened, hoping to pick up some tips on flying, because for quite sometime she had wanted to try out for the team but hadn't been able to get the hang of it. She was starting to think about asking Ginny for help. Ginny and Luna weren't in their room when the 16 year old wizards and witch got there, so they dropped their bags and headed for the Great Hall by fire travel.

Arriving in a deserted corridor, they rounded the corner and went through the large double doors. They found the two girls in conversation over some clothing ideas for the Halloween Ball. Hermione joined them, while the boys muttered "women" and went back to talking about strategies.

Nearing the end of dinner, Harry took out a gold galleon and quill from hi pocket. He wrote a time and place on the coin and hoped that all members of the DA still had their galleons on them. All week the MJrs had discussed what they were going to do about the meeting and if they were going to let anyone new in. they'd also come up with some new ways to get messages to club members, because all the teachers now knew about the coins.

Harry watched with satisfaction, as all the students that had been in the DA the previous year all jumped slightly. It took only a few seconds for everyone to reach into their pockets and pull out a galleon, each of which had the same message; 'RoR, 7:30 tonight.'

At a quarter past 7pm the six MJrs snuck out of the hall and 'flamed', as they'd called fire traveling, to the 7th corridor. Three walks up and down the corridor and the door to a new DA meeting/training room appeared. It was a lot more spacious. The bookcases were on the front wall, there was a large desk to the left of the door for files on the members and training schedules. The cushions were all down the back and were a variety of pink, purple, blue, yellow and green. And to add to the effect of it being a training room, there were all sorts of weapons on the three remaining walls; swords, daggers, bow and arrows, staffs and even muggle weapons, like hand guns and rifles.

A few minutes later and everyone had arrived. Harry stood in front of the group of 40 students and they all fell silent. "Now, I've called a meeting because everyone needs to get a new communicator and also renew their membership, since Umbitch stole our last list of members. We're also going to discus bringing in new members, because everyone will need to learn to defend themselves to the max. I know we have two capable Defense teachers but I think we should have a little extra training in that department." Many members nodded in agreement while others looked thoughtful.

"As Harry said before, we have new communicators. Since the teachers know about the coins and because the charms are running short, we've decided to use some other means. As such we have a variety of choices for communicators," Hermione explained. "We have for those with pierced ears, some pairs of earrings or single studs of different creatures. There are also bracelets, anklets, and necklaces. They have a charm on them so that the message appears on the palm of your right hand and so you are the only one who can read it." While she was talking, Ginny and Luna were showing off the items. There were Phoenix earrings, Dragon pendants, Wolf charms and different gems set into bracelets and anklets. Many of the girls were eyeing the gems and earrings, while the guys were looking at the Dragon tooth necklaces and Griffin studs.

"If you'll just come and sign the book over here, you can choose a communicator," Ginny said.

It took near 20 minutes before everyone was back on their cushions. The girls were either wearing a pair of earrings or matching bracelet and anklet. The guys were mainly wearing necklaces but some had a stud. Since everyone needed one, Rayclaw, Mistyhowl, and Feathergleam wore matching anklets and bracelets with their unique animagus forms set into the stones. Glowwing, Shadiepaw, and Blazingbark however each had a stud and necklace with their 3rd forms as the creatures also, though Harry's had a special spell on his so that he could give out the dates for meetings through the charms. The next thing to discus was brought up by Dean Thomas.

"Hey Harry, are we going to change the name of this? Because I've noticed that you're not on really good terms with Dumbledore." A lot of the students murmured their agreement; many had noticed how much Harry's respect for the old Headmaster had lessened since he and the others returned from the MoM.

"Well, if you feel we should have a new name, then we'll all have a vote on the new name," Harry said. "Any suggestions?"

"Hogwarts Army," a 5th year Hufflepuff said.

"Dragon Order," yelled a 4th year Gryffindor.

"How about Potty's Army?" a familiar voice drawled from the door. In a second every member of the DA had their wands on every student from Slytherin house, who were being led by Malfoy and Parkinson.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry growled.

"We've come to talk to you because you are the one everyone goes to for help and has everyone listening to you," Malfoy said in a civil tone.

"Well, come in we don't want any teachers finding us." The Slytherins entered but kept their distance from the others, who still had their wands out and pointing at them. "What do you want to talk about?" Harry asked while motioning for everyone put away their wands, which everyone did reluctantly.

"We wanted to call a truce," Malfoy explained as gasps were heard from many of the DA. "For years people have made Slytherins out to be evil when that is not true. Yes, most of our parents follow that ugly, evil bastard, Voldemort but that doesn't mean we want to be like them and follow someone who is just going to kill us anyway. We know we are sometimes rude, arrogant and hurtful but we were only doing that on our parents' orders, to up hold the family's reputation. Now we would really like to make it up to all of you for the way we, Slytherins have treated you and the rude, discriminating and filthy comments we've said over the years. Voldemort is rising fast and it won't be long before he attacks Hogwarts. And it's like the Hat has said, we must unite or the world will be covered in darkness. So we're sorry for all we have done and would like to help you rid the world of that evil lunatic." As Malfoy finished the others nodded with looks of pleading in their eyes.

The MJrs searched all the Slytherins minds to see that they were being truthful. After a discussion through the link the MJrs came to a decision. Together they walked over to stand a few feet from the group, who were looking both nervous and hopeful. Harry, Ron and Neville stepped forward and pulled their girlfriends behind them.

"We believe you, and would like to call a truce also," Harry started.

"Some of us know what its like to be different and misunderstood," Neville stated.

"And we'll be stronger than anything together but if we stay divided we'll just become weaker. We will need your help to end this war," Ron said.

"But we will not complete this truce, unless you apologies to Ginny, Hermione and Luna for what you said on the train," Harry stated firmly, looking Malfoy straight in the eye. It looked like he was going to look away but he kept Harry's gaze. Draco then turned to the girls, who had stepped out from behind their protective boyfriends. He looked each in the eye before saying this with a lot of sincerity, regret and guilt in his voice;

"I'm sorry, I truly am. I was just extremely angry about what you did. Not because you put my father in Azkaban, no I'm glad he's in there. It's just since he's in there Voldie's taking out all his rage on the children of the captured Death Eaters. And then when you weren't caught by the Death Eaters sent to get you in Diagon Alley, he again used us kids as Crucio toys. I wasn't in my right mind for a while after that. Again I am extremely sorry and will understand if you can't forgive me," Draco explained with a look of rejection and shame in his eyes as he stared at his shoes.

The three girls looked at one another while the other students held their breath. The girls had a small conversation over the link after blocking the boys out. Coming to a conclusion, they looked at Draco, who was shifting from one foot to the other. Ginny reached out and lifted his face so he looked her in the face. Bringing her hand back, she smirked and socked him in the jaw. He stumbled back while everyone gasped but Draco just turned to Hermione. Again he was punched in the jaw, this time on the opposite side. Though Draco just proceeded to look at Luna, who smiled evilly and punched him right in the nose, everyone hears a distinct 'snap' which announced that it was broken. Draco flinched and shuddered at the pain but stood his ground. Ginny lifted her hand again and waved it over the boy's face, which instantly healed leaving no sign of any injury at all. When he looked at the girls he saw they were smiling at him. The next thing he knew they were hugging him, and each giving him a kiss on the cheek. There was a stunned silence all around. No one, not even the MJr guys, could see that one coming. One second they were punching Malfoy and the next they are hugging and kissing him. No one had a clue how that was possible.

"We forgive you," they said as one as they pulled away. The Slytherins breathed a sigh of relief, they'd all heard about what happened on this years train ride and had thought for sure they wouldn't be forgiven.

"Well, now that that's settled, would you all like to join the DDA, whose name we are about to change?" Harry asked after he, Ron and Neville had shaken hands with Draco calling the truce.

Draco looked around at his fellow house mates then back at the DA leader. "Yes, we want to help you destroy old Moldie Monkey-Butt in any way we can," he replied with a smirk, not his trademark smirk but one full of humor. The students laughed at the ridiculous name Drac had given Voldemort.

"Nice name, remind me to use that more often. Now, I'll just need you guys to sign in the journal over on the desk and then you can get a communicator. I'll get Hermione to explain how they work later." After another 10 minutes all the Slytherins were sitting amongst the other houses. People were still yelling out suggestions fro a new name when two caught the MJrs attention; Phoenix Army and Phoenix Warriors. Harry asked for the members to vote on which one they liked the best. The majority voted for Phoenix Army saying that Phoenix Warriors sounded to Medieval. So it was agreed that they were now going by the name Phoenix Army, PA for short. For the next half hour they discussed about bringing in more students. It was decided they'd put a note in each of the House Common Rooms, asking if anyone was interested in learning Defense and much more and also saying to not allow the teachers to find out.

The group was dismissed when they found it was almost curfew. Hermione quickly explained the communicators to the Slytherins before heading to bed with the others. Though as she was going into her room to change, Harry caught her arm and turned her around asking if she could do up a poster for the Gryffindor Common Room about the try outs on the next Saturday at noon. Of course, she agreed to do it. Harry smiled, gave her a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thanks sis."

This shocked Hermione but she came out of it, smile back and replied, "No problem bro." Harry laughed and saying goodnight, headed for bed.

As 'Mione was getting under the covers of her bed, she turned to Gin. "Misty, do you think you could help me with something?" she asked anxiously.

"Oh my God, Hermione Granger, the know-it-all Hermione Granger wants help with something! Where's a quill, I need to write this down," Gin teased. She laughed along with Luna as 'Mione looked on with annoyance.

"Haha, funny. No, I'm serious. I wanted to ask if you would help me learn to be a chaser, because I would really like to be able to try out for the team this year," Rayclaw explained nervously.

This stopped the girls laughter. Mistyhowl looked into her best friend's eyes and saw determination shining brightly in them. "Alright, but do you know when the try outs are?" she asked.

"Nest week, Saturday. I know we don't have a lot of time but I'd still like to give it ago," Ray answered.

"That's ok, it should be enough time," Misty turned to Feathergleam. "Do you want to try out for the Ravenclaw team this year, Feather?" she asked.

"No, I'm going to go ask Flitwick if I can do the commentary instead, since Lee Jordan graduated," Luna replied with a yawn. "G'Night girls." Misty and Ray returned the gesture and they were all soon asleep.

As usual the teens got up and had a run and work out before anyone else in the castle awoke. At breakfast the six students put a prank, one that Feather had come up with during their run that morning, into action. It didn't take long for the students and teachers to notice the MJrs crest floating near the ceiling and what had happened to their robes. They had changed. All the Gryffindors now wore the colours of Slytherin, while the exact opposite happened to the snake House. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had also swapped House colours. What was funny though was the way Snape and McGonagall looked when they noticed that their robes had swapped House colours as well. McGonagall's lips were so thin they were hardly noticeable and Snape was doing a good interpretation of a Vernon Dursley, by turning an amazing shade of red.

At the same time three shouts of "_Potter_" were heard throughout the hall as Harry and friends laughed at the looks on most of the students faces. The shouts came from the two Head of Houses earlier mentioned and Drac. The three were standing and glaring at Harry, who just smiled and replied with a, "Yes?"

"Harry, remove this charm now would before I start using my own charms on you or else why not cast it on yourself because if you ask me wearing green and silver would really help bring out your eyes," Draco drawled with a smirk. This surprised the teachers a great deal, because none had ever heard Mr. Malfoy call any Gryffindor or other House, by their given name, the Boy-Who-Lived none the less. The students didn't seem one bit shocked, so the MJrs assumed the PA members explained everything to their House mates last night.

Harry feigned a sigh. "Well, if you say it will bring out my eyes than who am I to argue with that." He smiled and waved his wand over himself and his robes were suddenly green and silver. The other five followed his example and changed their robes, though Luna changed hers to Hufflepuff yellow and black since she _was_ a Ravenclaw. "That better?"

"Much," all the students shouted and with that started laughing at the looks of shock and disbelief on the teachers faces. To the Professors seeing the students act friendly to each other was one of the biggest shocks anyone could have. Even Dumbledore was stunned, and that is barely heard of; shocking the all knowing Albus Dumbledore. And because they shocked the teachers so much, they didn't lose points or get a detention. The rest of that day and the next week went by in a blur.

All the teachers had noticed over the first two weeks of school that the MJrs skills and knowledge was up to NEWT, 7th year standard. When at a Staff meeting that was held the evening of the House Robes switch prank the MJrs pulled, the teachers discussed allowing the MJrs to skip to seventh year, with the Headmaster. He flatly refused to allow the four older MJrs to move to 7th year but thought it all right to allow Miss. Weasley and Miss. Lovegood to take their OWLs early, around about the end of September. And if they got high scores they'd be able to move up a grade.

The next morning Luna and Ginny received notes from their Heads of Houses' explaining that they'd be taking their OWLs in two weeks, because of their knowledge and skills exceeding that of 5th grade. Hermione was estatic about the news and wouldn't shut up about what would most likely be on the tests. But by noon she had let it drop and was starting to get nervous as the try outs got closer.

At 1pm most of Gryffindor House was on the pitch. Harry and Ron walked out of the change rooms, hopped on their brooms and hovered a bit above and in front of the crowd. Ron shot red sparks into the air and everyone fell silent. "Now today we're looking for three Chasers, Two Beaters and a whole reserve team. So we want you all to put your heart into this," Ron informed the group of hopefuls.

"Okay, would all the people wanting Chaser go stand over to the left of the field, Beaters to the right, Keepers to Ron and Seekers to me," Harry directed.

The Seekers were mainly 2nd and 3rd years, but only one was able to catch 48 out the 50 golf balls that Harry had thrown; Cassie-Te Delto, 3rd grader, small frame, strawberry blonde hair and sparkling purple eyes. Her dives were just perfect except she pulled out a bit to early, but with practice she'd be able to go further.

The keepers were going okay, but 6 out of the 7 trying hadn't caught more than 3 out of the 10 shots put through the hoops. The 7th Gryffindor trying out, Natalie McDonald saved 9 out of 10 and missed the tenth by a millimeter. She was also 3rd year, sandy brown hair and dark blue almost black eyes.

The Chasers were next, most were 5th and 7th years but there were a few 3rd and 4th graders. Harry and Ron had them do some drills and then told them to get into groups of three. The groups were to work their way down the field, avoiding bludgers hit by the Beaters trying out. They would then have to get shots passed either Ron or Natalie. The two best groups were Ginny, Hermione and Neville; they seemed to know exactly where the next pass was going to go. But, of course, that was because of the link. Harry and Ron could hear them conversing about tactics and passes while they flew towards Natalie. The other group was Colin and Dennis Creevey with a 2nd year, Euan Abercrombie. They worked perfectly together. They got passed the bludgers easily and got 85 of their shots in. Harry called a stop to the trials and told everyone that the list would be up in the Tower the next morning.

Ron and Harry went back into the Locker rooms to change then went into the Captains office to discuss the choices. It was decided that the starting Chasers were Ginny, Hermione and Neville and the Beaters were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. The reserve team was Cassie-Te – Seeker, Natalie – Keeper, Colin, Dennis and Euan – Chasers, with surprisingly Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown – Beaters. They then spent the next hour talking strategy and making training plans. It was nearly dark by the time they went up to the castle for dinner.

The two weeks before the girls OWLs went by in a flash with some quidditch training, serious studying, PA training, and some private snog sessions in between. The exams were set for Thursday 28th, Friday 29th and Saturday 30th. The two girls had studied hard for the two weeks before and were absolutely sure that they had enough knowledge in their heads and that it was over NEWT standards.

After the three long, draining days of OWLs, Misty and Feather were moved to 6th grade with Misty receiving 20 regular OWLs and 4 bonus, while Feather got 17 regular and 3 bonus OWLs. The six MJrs celebrated this by grabbing some Butterbeers from the kitchen and heading down to their favorite tree by the lake. When they were almost there they saw someone suddenly appear in a heap under the tree. They rushed over to the figure as it started sitting up. When the person turned to face them they could see she looked exactly like Feather, though with lime yellow/lime eyes and she was taller. Luna let out a squeal and pounced onto the women, who grabbed hold of her for dear life.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes before feather pulled back and turned to face her friends with tears trailing down her cheeks, though her eyes were sparkling and she was smiling brightly.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my mum," Luna said happily. The five smiled and greeted Mrs. Lovegood. Luna continued, "Mum, these are my friends Harry Potter, his girlfriend Ginny Weasley, her brother Ronald Weasley, his girlfriend Hermione Granger and also Neville Longbottom, my boyfriend."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you all and to find out my daughter already has a boyfriend," Luna's mother, Tina exclaimed making Feather and Glow both blush.

"Why don't we go up to the school and see Professor Dumbledore to tell him another has returned," Hermione suggested.

The group of seven walked up to the castle and through the halls quietly with Feather and her mum talking about what had happened after her death. When they got to the gargoyle guarding the Headmasters office entrance, Harry remembered he didn't know the password. He started listing all the wizarding sweets he knew with the others helping as well. A little while after switching to muggle confectionaries, they finally got the right sweet name; 'Minties'. They proceeded up the staircase and Shadie knocked. When no answer came, he knocked again with still no answer. He shrugged and opened the door, though what he saw made him close it again. "Whoops, the Headmaster is in a meeting with the Order," Shadie explained to the rest.

The door to the office opened to show the scowling face of Snape. "Don't you know how to knock, Weasley," he sneered.

"We did _sir_, but no one answered," Misty explained. "We were just wondering if we would be able to see the Headmaster for a moment, please." She battered her eyelashes. Snape, about to make a smart remark was cut off by Dumbledore's voice; "Of course, Ms. Weasley. Come in."  
The group of students and Tina walked into the office, the teenagers throwing smirks at the Potions Master, making him growl. Tina hung back in the shadows while the MJrs stood half way into the light of the candelier. The office was full of wizards and witches from the Order, who were all looking slightly annoyed at being interrupted by children.

"Now, what brings you six to my office on a perfect autumn day and who is that standing behind you?" Dumbledore asked kindly but cautiously at having some unknown person in his office and school.

"This is the reason we are here. You know about how Sirius got here on the 3rd of September?" Glow inquired. The adults all nodded, they'd been told about Black.

"Well, one of the others that he mentioned is back," Feather said her eyes still lined with tears.

"Who, may I ask has returned?" Dumbledore questioned with curiosity.

"Me," Tina said, steeping out of the shadows just a bit. The Order gasped at the sight of Tina Lovegood. No one was more shocked than Mr. Chris Lovegood; he was as pale as a ghost. "Tina, is.. is it r-really you?" he stuttered.

"Yes it's me Chris. I'd never leave you for long," his once dead wife replied. Chris walked over to Tina and grabbed her in a hug.

"I missed you," he mumbled.

"I missed you too. You did a wonderful job at raising Luna, I was watching the whole time," Luna's mother smiled.

Dumbledore watched the couple reunite, but didn't really see it, he was deep in thought. 'Another person had returned from the dead. Well, this must be part of the prophecy Sirius was talking about. I've already tried getting the exact words of it out of him with Veritaserum, but all he said was that only the prophercised one could tell someone what the prophecy said. Maybe I should try to use Legilimency on Tina to find out the words.' Albus looked over at Tina and tried digging around her mind but was shocked to be thrown back out. He looked up into her eyes, which looked to have lightning in them.

"Don't even think about it Dumbledore! I will not allow you to look through me mind for some prophecy I don't even know," the beautiful woman snarled.

Dumbledore looked shocked but quickly composed himself. "I am terribly sorry my dear for my intrusion, I was just very curious about this prophecy that seems to have been made without my knowledge," he said in a fake sincere voice that everyone but the students, Tina, Tonks and Marauders, bought without even a second thought.

"Well you don't have to know everything," Misty growled. "So why don't you just keep your big, fat, crooked nose out of other peoples business.

The Order looked shocked and appalled that the young Weasley girl would say such a thing to the Headmaster, Leader of the Order of the Phoenix and the most respected man in the Wizarding world, but no one more than Mrs. Weasley. She was horrified that her daughter would even think of saying what she did, but for her to say it to the Headmasters' face was just to much.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT TO HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE! APOLOGISE AT ONCE!" Molly screamed.

"No, I will not. What I said is true, but you're all to blind to see that he's a manipulative old man, who's using all of you little members of this stupid Order as his pawns in this war. All he cares about is saving his own skin and getting through these times fast. He wouldn't even care one bit if one of you died, you're all just part of his little chess game against Voldemort and his own little DE pawns'," Feather sneered at everyone in the Order. "I won't apologies to someone who is just going to get us killed, and you can't make me. Oh and if I were you Dumb-Ass… oh, I mean _Dumbledore _I wouldn't try expelling me because if you do, Harry will leave and you'd lose your precious weapon, though it doesn't look like you have much control over him at the moment anyway." She looked at her fellow MJrs then back to the Order. "Now, we'll be going back to our room. Bye," and they disappeared out the door in a flash.

"Professor, what did she mean by 'our room'? Shouldn't they be in their Towers?" Charlie asked, he, Bill, and the twins had joined the Order just that summer.

"It has been apparent since the first day of classes this term, that Mr. Potter and his friends have not been seen in their Common Rooms or dormitories at all," elaborated Dumbledore.

"WHAT! Where are they sleeping then?" shrieked Molly.

"I have not been able to locate that information but these three over here seem to know where they are," Dumbledore pointed to Moony, Padfoot and Snowhopper. Molly rounded on the three and glared at them.

"Where are they?" she said in a calm but dangerous voice. Moony and Padfoot shared a glance that said more than words could.

"That is none of your business Molly. We were asked by them not reveal it to anyone that they wish not to know. And no Marauder goes back on a promise," Moony said to a furious Molly Weasley. With that Padfoot, Snowhopper and Moony left the office.

The next morning at breakfast it was announced by Professor Dumbledore that Ginny and Luna would be joining the 6th grade. There was some cheers from the Gryffindor table but a lot of questioning glances. Classes that day were a total breeze. In Transfiguration they were still going on with human – animal transfiguration. Today they were to try and transfigure their partner into any type of bird, reptile or land mammal. The MJrs split into the three couples and proceeded to change their partner into a different creature. Harry had been turned into a Phoenix, Ginny a Unicorn, Hermione a Hippogriff, Ron a baby Hungarian Horntail, Neville a Luna Wolf and Luna a golden Griffin. McGonagall was shocked to say the least, at having students into magical creatures; it had not been done any student on their first try. For their hard work, she rewarded them 15 pints each, which in its self is difficult to achieve.

The MJrs next class was COMC with Hagrid, and last lesson he said that her had something really special for them all. Many students crossed the lawns fearing what the half-giant had in store for them.

When they'd reached Hagrid's hut, the Professor had already bought out about 40 small boxes. The students cast wary looks at the boxes, remembering all to well the Blast-ended Shrewts from two years ago.

"Um… Hagrid what are these?" Hermione asked nervously.

"'Ave a look an' find out," Hagrid replied cheerfully.

Seeing that no one else was to keen on opening up the boxes, Harry walked over to one and opened it. What he saw inside wasn't what he expected. He was expecting some small, dangerous creature not expecting at the least an egg, though this egg looked like it was made of fire. He looked back to Hagrid and said, "Eggs?"

"Yes, the're eggs. But not just any ol' eggs, the're rare creatures eggs. Took me quite a bit ta get a hol' of 'em," Hagrid explained positively glowing with pride of getting something so rare. "Fo' the rest of this year ya'll be lookin' after your own egg. They should be hatchin' between now and Christmas, so fo' the rest of the lesson's this term we will try to determine wha' creature ya have an dthen after the Christmas holi's ya will be learnin' how ta take care of 'em."

The students looked to one another, by rare did he mean big and scary or small and horribly terrifying because either way they'd probably get something that Hagrid would qualify as cute and cuddly while others would say frightening and advised to not be approached.

"Now, why don't ya all open up the boxes an' pick one," Hagrid prompted. The students hesitated but only for a second, they didn't want to upset the Professor. In the end all the eggs were picked by a student except for six that were sitting off to the side from the others. They were all dark in colour each different, pure black, deep purple, dark jade, midnight blue and deep, almost maroon red. No one would take one for the simple reason that they were dark and evil looking.

When the bell rang, everyone was leaving for lunch when Hagrid called for the MJrs to stay a moment. They doubled back and waited till everyone was out of ear shot before asking what Hagrid had wanted.

"Which eggs did ya all get?" he asked them cheerfully. The students showed the eggs to their friend. Harry had picked the one made of fire, though when he'd touched the egg the orange coloured flames turned emerald and red. The others also had the same fire eggs as Harry but the flames were different colours. Ginny's had turned a silver and gold, Hermione a dark pink and deep purple, Neville's was a sapphire blue and bright green, Luna's became lavender and orange while Ron's went black and yellow.

When Hagrid saw the eggs he smiled, he knew exactly what these eggs were. They took in the personality of the owner and the creature inside becomes one with a similar personality. He'd only gotten six of this type, hoping the MJrs would get them and it seemed they did.

"Looks like ya all got the really rare ones," he told them. His eyes wondered over the eggs again then to the six that had been left after the class had chosen their own eggs. Looking back to the teens standing in front of him, he said, "Do ya kids think ya'd be able ta take care of another egg? It's just that I don't 'ave any time ta look after 'em an' ya guys ar' the only ones I'd trust with these eggs. They ar' special an' I don't want 'em goin' ta anyone else. So do ya think ya'd be able ta?"

"Of course we'll look after them Hagrid. It would be fun to find out what exactly is in all the eggs," 'Mione said, happy to get another egg because it meant extra researching when in the library looking for information on the creatures that are in them. Hagrid thanked them and sent them off to lunch with the other eggs.

That afternoon in Ancient History of Magic, the boys surprised the girls by staying awake and taking notes while the rest of the class slept until the bell. After classes they made their way down to the pitch for quidditch practice while Luna watched the eggs and looked up information on them in the library. That night after dinner Harry and the others went to the RoR for a PA training session. This session was for grades 1-3.

Word about the PA spread like a fire through the Houses. When Harry was told by his original members that everyone wanted to join, he'd decided to split the grades into two groups; 1st-3rd year and 4th-7th year. PA 1-3rd met Monday from 7:30 – 8:30pm, PA 4-7th were Wednesday 7:30 – 9:30pm and than 1-7th years all met from 7:30 – 9pm on Friday's to train and practice in weapons, wizarding and muggle and also hand to hand combat like the Martial Arts.

Everyone had been scanned by the MJrs and all had been found light. So far, the 1-3rd had been able to perfect the 1st year charms, spells and jinxes they were being taught in the sessions. They were just starting 2nd year stuff. And if Harry's guess was correct they'd be done with 3rd and 4th year work by Easter, which in it self is quite amazing.

**Sorry for the wait but holidays are always jammed with outings with the family (BORE). I'm still writing chapter 12 so it might be a while before that's posted. Hope you like.**

**Nightwing 509: **Thanks. I just had to bring in Sirius and that was just the right opportunity. And I always loved how Malfoy was a ferret.

**Milly:** Thanks, updating while be a bit more spaced now that I've still have to write up the rest of the story.

**Keep reading and review if you like, and please can I have some ideas for songs for the Halloween Ball which might be in the next chapter. Thanks**

**Wisher and Dreamer,  
TheLoveDragon**


	12. Hogsmeade What a great battle ground

**Chapter 12: Hogsmeade… What a great battle ground.**

It was two weeks before the Halloween when Dumbledore announced that there would be a Hogsmeade trip. He also told the students that the Halloween Ball was for students 5th year and up but younger students may come if invited by an older student. The Balls theme, he'd said, was muggle dance and karaoke with DJ expert. So he advised anyone going to go shop for outfits should go to the new shop in the village that sold the best and most fashionable muggle clothes.

That Saturday the three girls took the other MJrs to the new shop called 'Teen Muggle' (Crap name, I know). Once inside the girls ran off to the female section to join the Patil twins and Lavender Brown in discussing what they'd wear and which colour went better with their eyes and skin tone. Shrugging, the guys walked over to Seamus, Dean and Terry Boot and talked quidditch while looking through the clothes.

After an hour and a ½ the six couples the shop for a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. Whilst the guys discussed what they had been doing in the PA, the girls discussed something of their own and giggled over the recent _Witch Weekly_, sneaking glances at the guys. When they glanced up for 12th time, Harry had had it and grabbed the magazine out of Lavenders hands, much to their protests. He, as well as the other five guys, wanted to know what they were giggling about and why they kept looking at them. What he saw wasn't exactly what he expected, but was also surprisingly welcome.

The page the girls had been reading was the 'Most Desirable Wizards at Hogwarts' list, it was what many of the Hogwarts girls looked at during classes. But what really was surprising was that the top three were Neville, Ron and himself. There was even a photo of all the three of them out on the grounds working out; no shirts on, sweat glistening on their now very toned and rock solid chests, tattoo's in plain sight.

Harry passed the magazine to Ron as her looked at the girls with a raised eyebrow, saying, "How did they get that photo?"

Lavender blushed and said she'd taken the photo and sent it to the editor.

"God, you guys are the top 3! I'm only 11, Dean's 14 and Terry's 15," Seamus exclaimed in awe.

"And look, Draco's 7th! Who, the girls must really like ferrets," Terry said, impressed. The others laughed lightly and then turned the topic to their classes and the first quidditch match of the season; it was being held the weekend after the Ball. This continued for about 15 minutes before they heard someone scream from out in the street.

The 12 students rushed out the door to see people rushing away from a throng of floating black cloak. Colin Creevey came up to Harry, "There are about 90 – 100 dementors and 50 Death Eaters bringing up the rear," he reported.

"Help get everyone in formation just as we practiced," Harry ordered; he'd had a little vision into Voldie's mind a few weeks ago and had heard his plans. Colin nodded, taking off in the direction of a large group of students, everyone except the MJrs got into position.

The MJrs headed for an empty back alley, where they transformed into the LPs, hoods up with swords and guns on. They reentered the street to see the front dozen or so students producing patroni but it wasn't enough. The six proceeded to the front, surprising many people by their appearance. Harry yelled, "Patroni on three… one… two… THREE! _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

About 25 different silvery animals flew towards the cloaked creatures, but the LPs patroni were different from the rest. They were GOLD! And something else had happened to Harry's. Ron's was a lion, Neville's a bear, Luna's a fox, Hermione's was still an otter and Ginny's was a giant tiger. But Harry's was the most amazing; he still had his stag though now there was a squirrel sitting on his antlers. A grim-like dog and Luna wolf stood on either side of the stag, a kitten on the dog's head while a rabbit on the wolfs'.

When the gold patroni touched the Dementors, there was an unearthly scream and the Dementor burst into white flames. Only 30 escaped before they were able to be burned. As everyone got over their shock, the DE advanced on them.

The first curse to be cast was the _cruciatus_ – luckily after reading more of the Phoenix book, Hermione was fortunate enough to come across a shield that had not been used since the time of Merlin. It deflected any type of spell, jinx, charm, hex and curse, including the Unforgivables. It hadn't been used for so long because it used to take a lot of energy to cast, but the MJrs had been able to fix that and now many of the students above 4th year could cast it – fortunately the student conjured the shield just in time. After that it was a full out fight. The students shot off many of the spells, jinxes and curses they\d learnt in their PA training sessions, while the LPs mainly used their guns, which had endless clips of ammunition.

No seemed to notice that the teachers had arrived, as had some of the Order and Aurors. They were just about to join the battle when the last few Death Eaters were dropped by either a bullet or a _reducto_ that sent them flying. The late comers saw the LPs start to head for an alley way. Some followed but when there; they saw no one in sight.

The MJrs slipped from behind the Three Broomsticks to the front of the PA, unnoticed. Once they'd gained the students attention, they set them to work; 3rd through 5th years were to help any injured and the 6th and 7th years help stun and bind the Death Eaters, as well as getting their wands.

It took a moment before the teachers, Order and Aurors could get over the awe of how the students listened to Potter and co. Though when they did the teachers helped get any hurt up to the school, the Aurors went to see the Death Eaters and the Order marched up to the MJrs. Remus, Tonks and Snape were the first to reach them.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Tonks yelled, more out of worry than fury. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, LET ALONE SERIOUSLY INJURED! WHY THE BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU COME GET SOME TEACHERS AND GET THEM TO CONTACT THE ORDER, INSTEAD OF RISKING ALL OF THESE STUDENTS' LIVES? YOU'RE NOT TRAINED FOR THESE TYPES OF THINGS, YOU'RE ONLY CHI-" Tonks' rant was cut short by Ron casting _sileo_ on her. She looked absolutely furious and Remus gave them a disapproving look but didn't remove it.

"We are more than capable of firing spells, throwing up shields and casting patronus'," Luna retorted, she hated being called a child.

"Of course, Potter and friends just have to save the day, don't they?" Snape drawled in annoyance.

"If you'd look around, you'd see that only a few were injured on our side and they only have a cut or bruise. The most serious injury was when Hannah Abott was hit with a cutting hex to the leg and she still fought, with it doing barely any damage," Hermione argued, ignoring Snape's comment.

"The worst of the casualties was on Voldie's side. Many were hit with reducto's and bullets, which aren't able to be healed by magical means. These students made it out of this fight better than many of the Order could. And I mean it. We lost no one today, while Voldemort lost about 70 Dementors and 15 new recruits, with the rest in holding cells. So I think we are more than just children," Neville said while Ron removed the charm from Tonks.

"What do you mean he's lost about 70 Dementors? You can't kill Dementors, right?" Tonks said.

"No, there's no way to kill a Dementor," Lupin said a matter-of-factly.

"Well, those six people in robes fired off gold patroni and when they made contact with the Dementors, they burned them. They burnt them with white flames. Ask any of the students, they'll tell you the exact same," Ron supplied.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to go sort out our members and retrieve out purchases before we return to the castle. If you want us just talk to Snuffles," Ginny said before she and the rest went to talk to the students, pick up their bags and head back to school.

On the way up the path to the front doors, Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, appeared in front of Neville. Neville was surprised by the appearance but pulled himself together quickly as the fire bird pushed the note into Neville's hand. After that, he thrilled a short sweet note before disappearing in a burst of flame.

Neville quickly scanned the note and his face light up with a bright smile, when he looked up you could see delight, happiness and relief dancing through his eyes. At the questioning looks he was receiving, he elaborated; "For the past few weeks my parent's conditions have been improving miraculously and they have been able to leave St. Mungo's today. They are in the headmasters office at the moment and want to see me," he said all this in a disbelieving and excited tone. The others smiled and urged him to go, though he paused to ask if Luna would like to accompany him, she accepted. After telling the rest he'd contact them through the link when he would meet them in the Room, he and Luna discreetly flamed to the corridors of the spiral staircase guarded by the stone gargoyle. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny continued up to the castle discussing the results of the attack and the casualties they'd received. There had only been a few hurt, and by that, it showed just how capable the students were up against DE, even if they were just new recruits. The ones injured were healed almost instantly and were as good as always, barely even tired. But none of them could say the same for the DE, a small amount were dead, while the rest were getting healed and taken into custody.

Upon entering the Hide after giving Barnabas the new password (Remus and Tonks sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G), they noticed that Padfoot wasn't around. Presuming he was either with the Order in the village or up in the Headmasters office, they entered the training room, changed into work out clothes and than set to work on practicing their aim, the wielding of the swords they'd gotten from the RoR and working out some new useful spells and curses, trying to determine the level of energy and will needed for them. Many of the PA members had adapted to all the things that they'd been given and were becoming more at ease with the amount of strength for all the spell work. The MJrs were very proud that their students were growing more confident and had been moving in their school work.

Though some may struggle from time to time, they were quickly getting the knack of it. A fair few had even come up to them needing assistance with work the teachers had assigned that was bothering them. After a while, the MJrs had said at one Friday night meeting that if anyone needed help with any work to write out what they needed help with, when it was due by and leave it on the desk at the front of the room, making sure to put it there in the afternoon before dinner and that they'd get back to them.

So far nearly all of the 1st through 4th years had come to them. They'd solved all the problems easily, so now every other lunchtime, break or evening was spent helping other students, not that they minded, they wanted all their students to get good marks. Though sometimes it did cut into their personal times, which could sometimes be a pain in the arse. And just after dinner tonight Neville, Hermione and Luna were going up to the Hufflepuff CR to help a small group of 3rd years with some Potions, Charms and Arithmacy essays.

By the time the four MJrs finished training, showering and changing Padfoot, Moony and Snowhopper had arrived. The three of them looked at the teens with less than amused looks, but if one looked closer they'd find a glimmer of pride behind the masks.

They went off into a long, boring and well rehearsed rant about what they should have done and what their actions could have done to the students, had they not know the shield charm and had the training that the MJrs provided. But after ¾ of an hour, they dropped the never ending lecture and congratulated them on some fine work out in the field.

It was nearing dinner when Neville and Luna returned, with Frank and Alice Longbottom in tow. Everyone was introduced, or re-introduced for the adults, than Neville said a farewell to his parents before heading for the Great Hall with his friends.

For the next two weeks, upon the girls invitation; Lavender, Parvati and Padma visited the Hide every evening. The boys were curious of what they were up to but there were wards all around the doors into the girls' room.

Now, the morning of Halloween dawned bright and early for the three MJrs and Sirius, very bright, early and wet!

**OMG! I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like over two months. It's just my parents are forcing me to do my school work now, or else they're going to ban me from the net for like forever. I know this chappy was short but I haven't really finished the chapter and since I hadn't updated in a while I thought I'd give you guys a treat and give you the start of chapter 12. Again, I am so so so SORRY! Please forgive me!**

**Thanx to all my reviewers your all great help with the confidence boaster.**

**Sorry and thanx again,  
**

**The Love Dragon.**


	13. The Halloween Ball and some Guests

**Chapter 13: The Halloween Ball and some long awaited Guests.**

The night before the girls had come up with a plan to, 'give the boys an early shower', since classes were cancelled so that the students attending the Ball could prepare properly (more like so the girls could have an extra 8 hours to get ready). The girls snuck into the 'guy' room, each than stood between the beds; Ginny between Sirius and Harry, Hermione Harry and Ron, while Luna, Ron and Neville. At the count of three, the girls produced buckets of ice cold water, that over turned and fell all over the four 'men', who jolted awake.

The Marauder men looked around to find no one but they could hear the girls laughing. Harry looked to the floor between his and Sirius' beds and found Gin laughing herself silly. He waved his hand and he and the others wore were dressed in jeans and shirts. He pointed out the girls and motioned for the others to quietly stand in front of them. Harry and Sirius stepped over to Ginny, who hadn't noticed that the boys were actually moving about. Ron suggested the give the girls a little shower themselves. The MJr guys created two small balls of water in the palms of their hands and on the count of three dropped them on the girls.

They yelped in surprise as they felt the freezing cold water splash over them, soaking through their shirts, which happened to be white and light blue colours. When the guys saw the look on the girls face, they knew they shouldn't have done that. The girls shirts were now completely see through, and they could easily see through to their bras, and this did not help the girls' mood any what so ever.

As the females advanced on them, the boys backed out of the bedroom, across the lounge and out into the 7th floor corridor. As soon as they hit the corridor, Harry, Ron, Neville and Padfoot the dog took off at a sprint with the girls right on their heels. For the next hour the MJrs and Padfoot ran around the castle, causing a lot of noise, which resulted in waking the whole castle up at the ungodly hour of 6:30am!

It didn't take long before some teachers finally stopped them as they were running up from the dungeons and over to the marble staircase. Professors Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Lupin and Tonks were almost knocked off their feet when the three marauder men (_more like 10 year old boys_) and Padfoot ran up the stairs while looking over their shoulders to the three girls with clear, clingy tops and furious looks on their faces.

"What is the meaning of this unnecessary racket?" McGonagall demanded. "There is no reason for you to be waking the entire school up at this early hour of the morning. Even if classes are cancelled for today, not a lot of us really want to be woken by screams and yells."

While McGonagall talked to the high achieving students, the teens didn't hear a word of it as the three boys apologised over and over again through the link to the girls, absolutely begging them for forgiveness and if they would still attend the Ball with them. The girls caved when the boys offered to wait on their every need for the next two weeks.

Turning their attention back to their professors, they found the headmaster talking about detention and the students that were walking around, stopping to watch and some of the boys to ogle at the girls' quite seeable chests. Seeing this, Neville discreetly cast a drying charm over the girls, drying them and their shirts instantly. This earned a faint groan from behind the professors, where many boys were standing.

After Dumbledore finished giving them a weeks worth of separated detentions, he and the Heads of House left for the Hall, where many of the students currently resided. When they were out of ear shot, Tonks leant down and said, "You didn't hear a thing he said, did you?"

They shrugged as Hermione's replied with a "no". Tonks and Remus laughed, shaking their heads as they led the six teens and big dog into the Great Hall for an early breakfast.

For most of the day the MJrs spent their time either talking or going off somewhere private for some hush-hush time with their partner. When it was 2:30 in the afternoon, there was a knock at Barnabas' portrait. Harry, who'd been watching Ron and Neville play chess, walked over and opened the portrait hole. Padma, Parvati and Lavender were standing and waiting, each with a carry bag. They said a quick hello before rushing over to the girls' room, hurriedly entering before closing the door with a snap.

"God, why do the girls need 4 ½ hours to get ready for a ball?" Harry asked as he sat back down to watch the others battle it out on the chess board. Ron and Neville just shrugged while concentrating on their moves.

It was about an hour before the dance when the three guys decided to get ready. At a quarter to 7 Ron linked 'Mione and told her they were all ready to go. She told him and the other two to wait out in the corridor with Dean, Seamus and Terry and that she and the other girls would be out in 5.

Walking out into the 7th floor corridor, Harry, Ron and Neville saw the other three 6th years coming towards them. Dean was wearing a pair of ¾ jeans with a white Maui tee, black Connies and wrist bands up his left arm. Seamus and Terry wore the same but Seamus' tee was black while Terry wore navy.

"Awesome look guys" Neville exclaimed as they leant against the corridor walls waiting for their dates.

"Back at cha," Terry nodded back at them. The three MJrs were all wearing the exact same clothing; dark cargos, black high top Connies, black Billabong tee, which were covered in writing and chains hanging around the waist of their cargos, accompanied by the PA charms and their tattoo's.

The six guys talked sports and DADA for another 5 minutes before the portrait in front of them opened slowly and out stepped six gorgeous angels, well that's what the guys thought. Padma, Parvati and Lavender had their long hair in high ponytails with a few loose strands falling to the sides of their faces. The three of them were all wearing the same outfits; baby blue, hugging mini cargo skirts, silver tops which were way tight across their chest and that went no further down than just below their breasts. The tops were halter neck and had nearly no back at all, only having the top staying on by having it tied across the back with a strip of material. They also had strings of beads hanging from the bottom of the tops. The skirts came to above mid-thigh and had chains hanging from them. They wore silver strappy high heels and their PA accessories.

Ginny, Hermione and Luna were wearing the same fashion, only their tops and shoes with a light sparkling pink and the skirts were a purple. Their hair was done differently also; it was in messy buns with one curled strand of hair hanging to one side of their faces, as well as all their tattoo's being clearly visible. So now you can see why the guys were practically drooling over their girlfriends. The girls smirked and gave their guy a peck on the lips; this brought the men back to the present.

They smiled devilishly and gestured for ladies first. With sly looks, the girls went ahead and started walking desirably towards the Great Hall, making an effort to swing their hips. The whole way to the Hall the ladies were getting looked up and down by their 'gentlemen' and by the time they'd arrived they had gotten to like the idea of seeing their women in such small clothes.

When they reached the doors they realised they were the last to get there, since the doors were closed. After freshening themselves up a bit, Ginny waved her hand subtly, making the tall double doors to open with a light bang. Everyone turned their attention from the headmaster, who had been just about to introduce the DJ and his assistant, to see who the late comers were.

The reactions from the professors and the students were… different. The guys had their mouths hitting the floor; the girls were looking with glazed eyes at the six hotties. Many of the teachers were looking disapprovingly at the skimpy clothes the girls wore. Though Snape wasn't exactly complaining, (_I know: EW_) while Remus, Tonks and Padfoot were amused at their fashion choices.

The twelve held their heads high and crossed the dance floor to two available tables at the front; the boys at one, the girls at the other. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the staff and students turned their thought back to the headmaster, though still threw glances at the teens.

"Now, where was I… oh yes. I'd like to introduce the DJ's. This here is Mr. Jim Alexander and his wonderful assistant Cat Devilo. Now while you young ones are enjoying the night, the teachers and I will be supervising from the sides. I will now hand you over to Jim," Dumbledore announced, he than nodded to a man behind him. The DJ and his assistant stepped forward into some light. Jim was deliciously handsome in the opinions of many of the girls. He was tanned, sandy blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, toned chest and a tattoo up his left arm of a snake and dragon fighting with the words; '_If you don't like it, Bite Me!_' wrapping around his bicep. The assistant, Cat was a tall, slim, black haired, black eyed, tanned curvalicious babe, (_This is what is going through the guys mind_). She was wearing black stilettos, black low cut top and a black denim mini skirt with black nail polish and lipstick, as well as eyebrow and belly ring. The guys' jaws were hitting the floor.

"Hey all, how's it goin'? Well, I'm Jim Alexander but everyone calls me Jim the Axe and this is my lovely assistant Cat Devilo, more known as the Devil Dancer. Ok, well tonight we are both goin' to help ya'll get dancin'! But before we start getting ya'll out here on the floor, I've been given a little request. That request is if a few of the gals can do an opening dance for ya'll," Jim explained to the hall of students. He turned to cat and gave her a sheet he'd been looking at. She glanced at it and nodded with a devilish smirk, as Jim walked back into the shadows.

"I would like to introduce the dancers that will be performing to the song '_Lose My Breath_' by Destiny's Child; Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown and Padma and Parvati Patil. Come on out ladies," Cat announced loudly to be heard over the chatter of the muggle and half-borns', who'd heard the song, in the crowd. Harry and the guys just gawked at their girls as they were blown kisses and left to watch them walk to the middle of the dance floor. The lights went out, leaving just the hundreds of candles, lit by silver flames, floating above the students, to give the hall an eerie glow.

All around the hall the songs' up beat was heard, then suddenly a light came on and everyone could see that the six girls had gotten into an ordered line along the middle of the floor. On the left were Luna, Hermione and Ginny and to the right were Padma, Lavender and Parvati, with Ginny and Parvati in the middle. (_Sorry guys, but since I haven't seen the video clip, I'm not going into any real detail with the dancing. Not that it's really dancing!_) For the entire song the girls swung her hips, lap danced and teasingly grinded with many of the guys in the hall; including Prof. Lupin and Snape, who were to stunned to do anything but go with it (_Ohhh, naughty Professors! Hehehe!_). The whole time the girls 'danced' around, the female teachers and students glared at them in jealousy, disgust or disapproval except for a few, who, like Tonks were quietly cracking up at the looks on Lupin and Snape's faces as Ginny and Hermione came over and started to give them a lap dance each. Also under one of the tables near Remus, a large black dog could be seen rolling on the floor looking as though it was laughing, which highly likely.

As the music died away, the girls moved back into order with their backs facing the crowd, stopping in model poses. Many guys groaned in disappointment, though there was still a lot of clapping from them, but only a light polite clap from the majority of the females.

The six dancers walked back to their table and sat back down with smug looks; they clearly enjoyed their little teasing moves. A moment later Jim stood in front of everyone, "Wow! That was very entertaining. Thanks girls. Now during the night any of you can come up, request a song and sing it to the hall. There will be a lot of music played from the muggle world, so all of you try to keep up." He walked back to the dark and the song '_Shine_' by Shannon Noll started to play. A couple of muggle and half-borns' got up and went out onto the dance floor as the six guys, still staring in stunned silence at their girlfriends, got up and went over to their table.

Seeing them unable to speak, the girls smirked, got up, pushed their guy into a chair and sat in their lap. It took a bit but a few moment later the guys finally came back to the living and started asking what the hell they were doing. Gin smiled and said, "Well, we thought this school needed a bit of help to get in the mood," she smirked. "Did it get you in the mood?" That said she dragged Harry out onto the dance floor as the song changed to a slow, quiet one. The others followed her example.

"Ah…. Gin, I'm not exactly the best dancer. Well, really I'm a crappy dancer to be honest," Harry murmured in Ginny's ear.

"Really Harry? Well, if you're such a 'crappy' dancer why are you dancing so flawlessly, hmm?" Ginny whispered back with a hint of amusement in her sweet voice. And she was right, somehow Harry had been leading her in a small slow sway and led her near the rest of their group. Harry sent Ron and Neville a bewildered look, but they just sent the same back at him. It took a minute but they got it and thought 'Jim'. They smiled and thought 'Thanks Jim', hearing a faint reply of 'You're welcome' back.

They danced some more and even ended up dancing through a few fast ones as well. After an hour on the dance floor the MJrs and other three couples went back to their tables for a drink and rest.

"Wow, that was… just wow!" Harry exclaimed before taking a swig of butterbeer, while wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist.

"I know! I never knew you guys could dance like that," Hermione said as Ron came back with her drink. For the next 2 hours the six couples talked or danced, while some of the students went up and sung to a few popular muggle songs; '_Oh_' by Ciara, '_Don't Cha_' by Pussycats and '_Because you live_' by Jesse McCartney.

When it was nearing midnight (the end of the ball), Ginny disappeared into the darkness at the front of the hall. A moment later the music faded out and Cat stepped into view. "Here we have Ginny Weasley and she will be singing, '_Rumors_'." Cat turned and vanished to be replaced by Ginny. She walked to the edge of the stage to stand with the magical muggle microphone just in front of her. All students and teachers alike watched, as though in a trance, as Ginny started to sing.

Saturday steppin' into the club  
The music makes me wanna tell the DJ  
Turn It Up  
I feel the energy all around  
And my body can't stop moving to the sound

Ginny's hips started to swing to the beat as she sang and watched all occupants of the hall.

But I can tell that you're watching me  
And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see  
Well I just need a little space to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy

Gin watched Dumbledore closely, wanting to see what his reaction to the songs' words was.

Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
(but not the way you want me to)

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

Dumbledore had found the hidden message in those words and was paling slightly, while Harry stared at his angel with glazed eyes.

Here we are back up in the club  
People taking pictures  
Don't you think they get enough  
I just wanna be all over the floor  
And throw my hands up in the air to a beat like (What?)

I've gotta say respectfully  
I would like it if you take the cameras off of me  
'Cause I just want a little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy

Why can't you just let me  
Do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me  
I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down  
I'm only having fun  
I'm gonna live my life  
But not the way you want me to

Many of the students now knew what this song symbolized and all suddenly felt quilty for all the times they'd spread rumours, ridiculed and/or lied about Harry.

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

Now all the Professors, apart from Tonks and Remus, were feeling awfully ashamed of themselves for not trusting or believing one of their best students in times of need.

I just need to free my mind (my mind)  
Just wanna dance and have a good time (good time)

I'm tired of rumors (rumors)  
Followed (followed, followed, followed, followed, followed)

What they (follow) me  
Why can't they (they they they-they-they) let me live

Take this for just what it is

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
Why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

I'm tired of rumors starting  
I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying  
Saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me  
why can't they let me live  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take this for just what it is

Ginny's voice faded and as did she as the light above her was extinguished. As she quietly walked back to her seat, the applause from everyone was tremendous. Cat came back to the stage and spoke over the crowd; "That was some fantastic singing by Ginny. Since it's nearing the end of the night, we'll have only one more song and we want someone up here singing. Who's going to come up here?"

While she was asking the students for a singer, the six boys at the front were having a small argument. "Come on Harry, we've heard you sing in the shower for years. You have a great voice," Ron was saying, with the others saying similar words. After a few moments, Harry gave in, stood and walked to the stage.

"Ah… excellent, we have a singer. Now we need a song," Cat said. Harry whispered something in her ear making her eyes brighten. "We have Harry Potter here and he will be singing '_My Immortal_'. Hope you enjoy." She faded back into the shadows as Harry stepped up to the microphone.

The music started, Harry closed his eyes and let the music guide him. After a moment he sang and he sang with such grace, beauty, passion, sorrow and soul, tears filled the eyes of many.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me…

Harry's voice slowly faded as the song came to an end. The audience was stunned; never had they heard such a beautiful voice. Harry was stepping into the shadows when the crowd burst into thunderous cheers and claps. He smiled, hiding the tears that had been flowing quietly and unseen as he sung. Almost unseen; Ginny, the ever observant one had seen them as they flowed freely as he sang his song of lose, tragedy and sadness.

"Oh my God! That was absolutely gorgeous! You should think about a singing career Harry because with that voice you could go so far…" Cat would have continued with some more encouraging words, had she not been interrupted by the double doors flying open with a bang. In the entrance stood two lone figures, wearing hooded robes; one emerald and the other a hazel-blue.

**None of the songs I used are mine and have been borrowed from their creators.**

**Okay this is the second part of chapter 12, but I'll just say its chapter 13. Anyway, I am so sorry for the long wait but I had eight assignments and four exams to complete before I was allowed anywhere near the computer for non-school related activities. Thankfully I got this semester grades and I didn't do to bad, so I'll be updating every one or two weeks. No more long waits, I hope. Thoughts of the story so far would be appreciated greatly. Again, sorry for the wait.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers for their kind words.**

**Till later,**

**The Love Dragon.**


	14. The start of a long over due talk

**Chapter 14: The start of a long over due talk.**

As one the PA drew their wands, with the teachers not far behind them. Harry watched the figures attentively; the one in green stood in a feminine stance while the other, strong and tall. As he watched, the man and woman's eyes flashed under the hoods; the man's a hazel-blue and the woman's green, emerald green like his own. He knew who these people were.

He whistled to the hall and the PA, which was all the students, lowered their wands as the hooded couple made their way to Harry. The teachers, not noticing the PA lowering their wands, fired off stunners. Harry shouted out "_Protego_" (_sp?_) over the pair. The shield held steady, the stunners bouncing off it harmlessly.

Dumbledore started to advance on the figures and Harry, when he ran into an invisible barrier and was thrown backwards. Getting back to his feet, he yelled at Harry. "What are you doing Harry? They're DE, get out of there!"

"Fuck off old man!" Harry hollered back. Turning to the couple who'd stopped before him, he smiled; this smile was the brightest anyone had ever seen him show. "Hey, took you long enough," he joked.

"Don't get cheeky with me Prongslet," the man said. This earned a gasp from the teachers, because many had known that had been Harry's nickname when his was only a baby.

Harry's smile widened, "Missed you."

"Missed you more," the woman counted. Harry lunged forward and hugged his dearly missed parents. Many of the students were confused at what was going on, though a few along with the MJrs and teachers had figured who these two people were. Ginny, Hermione, Luna and the female teachers were crying with happiness.

Harry let go of his parents and removed the barrier surrounding them. "You can lower your hoods now," he said. Slowly the pair lowered the hoods, to show the faces of James and Lily Potter to the hall. There were many gasps from the surrounding people. Because, for one, these Potter's were suppose to be dead and two they looked to be 35 yrs old not the 20 they should of looked since that was how old they were when they were killed.

Through the crowd Padfoot ran, Moony, Snowhopper and the teachers not far behind. While Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Tonks went to stand before the Potters, the other teachers herded the students from the hall, before retiring to their rooms knowing the headmaster would tell them in the morning. The MJrs stood with Harry beside his parents. James was caught off guard by a big, black fur ball ramming into him, knocking him to the ground as Lily was swept into a bone crushing hug by Remus. "Padfoot, whoa! Paddy stop! Come on, let me get up!" James shouted, while laughing he tried to push the lump of a dog that licking and slobbering all over his face, off of himself.

Harry laughed and pulled Sirius off his dad, while helping him to his feet.

They both turned 'round to see Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Tonks were the only teachers with them. Albus led the assorted group of students, pranksters and teachers to his office. Once they were all comfortable, Dumbledore asked the question that had been bugging him since Sirius had returned, "Why are you all suddenly coming back? There has got to be a reason, and please don't say it's because of a prophecy that I don't know about."

"Ok, we won't say then," Lily sneered, surprising everyone but James with her harsh attitude. "Though I have a question for you, _sir_! Why did you take my real mother from me, my father and sister? Then obliviate us, as well as her my mother, making us all to forget about each other? Also WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO _PETUNIA_?" Lily was now standing in front of a paling headmaster, shouting her lungs out.

The office was silent you could have heard a pin drop a mile away. The adults had never heard Lily speak to anyone with such hatred before, while the teens were analyzing what she had said.

'_What did she mean by 'real mother'?_' Hermione queried.

'_I don't know but I want to know what Lemon-Head did to my aunt, if it has my mum this upset_' Harry stated, the others thinking similar thoughts. As they watched Dumbledore seemed to regain his composure and tried to convince Lily that he didn't know what she was talking about, even though it was obvious to everyone that he was lying. Albus, saw that he was getting nowhere and sighed, suddenly aging to look his true age of 139 years (_Don't know his real age but I always thought he was pretty old_). Removing his glasses and rubbing at his eyes, he sighed again before replacing his glasses and looking over the gathered group.

"Before I start, I'd just like to apologies for the things I am about to tell you. I thought I was doing this in the best interests of everyone." At the glares he was receiving from Lily and James, he continued. "After you turned 10 Lily, I asked your mother to join my staff here at Hogwarts and to help me with the Order. There'd been rumors flying around about a wizard trying to gain supporters and control for about two years by then. Though they were rumours, I still took heed. Your mother was and still is a powerful witch and just in case the rumours were true, I needed all the help I could get.

"She, however, refused to help, having left our world after her parents' deaths and not wanting to put your family in danger. Back then I was highly stubborn and would never take 'no' for an answer. So I kept asking, more like pestering, her till she had had enough. Before she could call the muggle police, I obliviated her. Not really having a choice, I obliviated you all, so you would think she just left and you couldn't remember much about her.

"I then proceeded to remove any evidence of her from your house and then brought her here. Over the years that you were at Hogwarts, I would watch you and her interact as teacher and pupil, each time finding it harder to tell you each who the other really was." Albus Dumbledore seemed to be aging as he talked; his voice was quiet and slow, while his eyes were dulling to a non-existent twinkle. "Am I right to assume you know who your mother is?" he questioned.

When Lily nodded the headmaster pointed his wand at McGonagall, muttered something in an unknown language and she started to glow yellow. When the glow faded, everyone could see tears running from her eyes. Minerva stood and rushed to Lily, pulling her into a furious embrace, saying; "I missed you so much Lil."

Lily, also crying, replied with; "I missed you too, Mum."

**I am so so so so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. After I posted the last one, I did something stupid and my parents grounded me for a month! No computer, phone or friends! It was so boring without any of those 3 **things.

I'd also like to thank my beta Dark Elven Princess; you're the best Riz!

**Okay, now I'm going to have to put this story on hold for a fair while. Hopefully I'll be back to the story in a few months. It's just after last year; my parents have put a restraint on my computer time. It's to only be used for research, essays, homework and study, which is a bummer but please understand that I'm starting grade 10 and my grades aren't as good as they can be for the reason that I usually take time in my classes to write this story, so that has got to stop.**

**Again I'm sorry for the wait and for putting in on hold. Hope you can bear with me. Thanks for reading this far into my story, continue on when the next is posted.**

**Love you all,**

**The Love Dragon.**


	15. My no, Our Destiny

**Chapter 15: My… no, Our Destiny.**

There was a stunned silence around the reunited mother and daughter; none of them, not even James and Sirius could believe this was happening. Dumbledore had sunk to a new low, taking a mother away from her family; it was monstrous and barbaric. While this was going on in front of him, Harry was reading Dumbledore's memories trying to find out what he'd done to his Aunt Petunia. When he found what Dumbledore had done, and why, to say he was angry would be an understatement; Harry was absolutely furious.

As Harry's temper grew, so did the temperature of the room. Ginny was the first to notice the enraged look on Harry's face as well as the way his hands were fisted, his knuckles slowly turning white. She mentally asked what was wrong, though Harry didn't reply. Instead he got up, breaking the silence of the room, and walked right up to the Headmaster's desk. Quick as lightening he threw a punch at the old man, though didn't get close enough to touch him. It seemed an invisible barrier was blocking his path to the Headmaster's already crooked nose.

Sirius and James were up and holding Harry back before he could break the barrier and do some serious damage to the aging wizard. Even with the two strong men holding him, Harry still attempted to escape from their grip, snarling at the Professor much like his animagus form, Blazingbark, would. That's until Ginny stepped in front of him and placed her hand over his scar and sent calm waves of love and peace through him.

Harry sagged into unconsciousness and would have fallen to the floor had it not been for James and Sirius, who out of cautiousness, were still holding him.

As an unconscious Harry lay on the couch of the Headmasters' office, Dumbledore told everyone what he'd done to Petunia. It seemed he had put her under a strong _confundus_ charm, making her not realise what was going on or what she was doing to Harry. Dumbledore had her do all she did to make himself seem like some sort of hero to Harry. He'd wanted Harry to be able to do all the things he was told, no questions asked.

He also revealed that Vernon wasn't her real husband and Dudley wasn't her son. Petunia and Vernon were married but Petunia, in her state had no idea that she was. Dudley though was Vernon's son from another relationship.

Also over the years since she was 17, Dumbledore had been binding Petunia's magic, which allowed it to be used again once the binding was removed.

This, to think someone that seemed so gentle could be so harsh and uncaring, horrified everyone in the office. It took a lot of restraint for the MJr's and Harry's parents not to jump on the old codfish. McGonagall just sat in her seat stunned. After so many years she had her family back and now she finds out that her oldest daughter had been under Dumbledore's control for the past 18 years. It seemed just too much for her.

After another 10 minutes, everyone regained their composure and the MJr's, Marauders, Lily and Tonks left while McGonagall tore strips off of Dumbledore with Snape watching it with amusement. Once back in the Hide, Ginny gently prodded Harry's mind to see if he was aware. She was surprised to find that Harry was meditating to relieve the stress and anger that Dumbledore had caused.

'_Harry, your parents are wanting to speak with you_' Ginny though quietly.

'_I'll be done in a few minutes_' was his reply.

After everyone was settled into the room, Harry opened his eyes and sat himself in between Ginny and Luna, facing his parents.

"Harry, your dad and I want to say that we're sorry for what happened, we didn't mean for you to go to such an awful place –" lily started but was cut off when Harry came over and took her hand.

"Mum, none of this was your fault, nor was it yours dad," Harry took his father's hand in his other one. "You did all you could to keep me from harms way. But even then there was nothing that could have stop all this from happening… It's my… no, our destiny." Harry showed his point by facing his friends and holding out his right hand. Ginny placed her right hand over his with the other four placing their hands over the others, one after another. After Neville had his hand on the pile, the hands started to glow a blinding white. When the light died down, they found some sort of rune tattooed (_yes another tattoo Sigh_) to the back of their rights hands.

While Harry, Ginny, Ron, Neville and Luna looked confused; Hermione gasped and took off into the girls' room. She came back out after a second carrying the Phoenix book she'd been translating. She placed the book on the small table between the chairs.

On the front of the book was the same rune as the one on their hands. It was sort of like the symbol for Virgo though wings were added to the right with what looked like tears of gold running down the left with flames intermingling around it in a circle.

"This is the symbol for the prophecised Phoenixes. Rowena Ravenclaw, who had constant prophecies and visions of a flock of Phoenixes healing the land and the lands people, wrote it. She was aged 11 when she spoke her first prophecy, the contents are still a little hard to decipher but it was something along the lines of: '_Now the Phoenixes are united, with a chance in sight, they shall rule over the night._'" Hermione recited while everyone watched her. "It would seem as though we are this flock of Phoenixes."

When it finally sank in, the room was stunned; these six teenagers were the world's absolute last hope. Harry called to Tim and Kim mentally, asking if they were able to come to the room or if they could bring them all to the hill. He got his response when they disappeared from Hogwarts and landed on the hill. It was sunset so they could hear the crickets coming out and the birds quieting for the night.

The LP's were once again in their robes like the last time. Turning they found Tim and Kim were walking towards them.

"Hey guys, we're guessing you're here about the new symbol," Kim queried when they were all seated on some conjured chairs. At their nods, she began speaking. "Ok, well since your probably wondering why you didn't get it back in September, I'll just tell you that you only have them now because you've only just accepted your destiny as the Legendary Phoenixes."

"Yes, you have accepted it in your minds but now you've proved to these people that you're all ready to become who you were born to be. You won't just be some teenagers just wanting to help, you'll be the saviours of not just humanity but of each species in this realm and those of others," Tim continued before anyone could interrupt. "The symbol marks you as the Legendary Phoenixes for all time, nothing will be able to remove that from you as that is who you are and who you will always be."

"Well, is there anyway to hide it from others, as I'm sure these six don't want the Headmaster to find out," Remus inquired.

"Yes, they just think it invisible and it will be invisible," Kim supplied. "If you have no more questions, we'll send you back and see you next time."

The teenagers and adults waved and were sent back to the Hide. The group talked and discussed plans for the next few hours, then the adults left for the teachers' quarters. Saying goodnight, the LP's got ready for bed and fell straight into oblivion.

Okay, now, I am sosososososo sorry that it has taken me this long to just write and type this small piece of shite. At this point in time, I have some major writers block on this story but hopefully by the time my school assignments and exams are done I can get back into the gist of things.

**Thank you all for my wonderful and understanding reviews, hope to get the next chapter up in about a month if my block can be broken.**

**Merci Beaucoup,**

**The Love Dragon.**


	16. Prankalious

**Chapter 16: Prankalious.**

As classes were cancelled for all those who attended the ball, the MJr's and the rest of the 4th to 7th years slept the morning away. By the time lunch had come around, the older students had dragged themselves out of bed and down to the Great Hall.

Seated at their usual seats, the MJr's quietly conversed amongst themselves. "Of course, I've told him which potion goes in which glass and the reactions should happen soon enough. All we need to do is get ready to start the charms, camera and video," Harry reassured whilst looking up at the Staff table. Up beside Remus was his parents and Sirius. James and Lily had gone to the Ministry that morning and sorted everything out with Arthur and Sirius was free by only 9:30. "Okay guys, they've all taken a drink, so be ready to start the charms."

After waiting a few more minutes, they saw that the potions they'd had Dobby put into the teachers drinks was starting to make its self seen. Hermione and Luna quietly muttered a string of words under their breath.

The students around the hall jumped when music suddenly started blaring through the room. It wasn't long before they started noticing something was going on at the Staff Table. All the female teachers and Lily had climbed onto the table that had been cleared of food. As everyone watched, the women's clothing began to change from their robes to what looked like cheerleading uniforms. The skirts were a light purple that turned silver at various places, the tops were the same but had the Hogwarts symbol on the front in a glowing black. The pompoms were a mixture of purple, black and silver and they had matching hair-ties. The shoes they wore were silver joggers with purple streaks down the sides with the school symbol once again printed onto the sides of each shoe.

As the music started to gain tempo the teachers started to clap in time with the beat then bust into song.

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Mickey, hey Mickey  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Mickey hey Mickey  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Mickey hey Mickey  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Mickey hey Mickey  
_

The singings and clapping paused as Tonks and Lily walked up to Dumbledore and took one of his hands each then they both started to sing as the rest of the female staff did cartwheels and the such through the hall.

_Hey Mickey!  
You've been around all night and that's a little long  
You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong  
Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Mickey_

_'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't  
You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't  
Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey_

Whilst the two sang, the other women went about doing lifts and cheers that left the students and male staff minus Albus howling with laughter. Letting go of the Headmaster, Lily and Tonks jumped back onto the table before jumping again, doing midair rolls and landing crouched before the Staff Table. Straightening up, the two started to do a strange cheer as they continued singing.

_Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey_

_Hey Mickey!_  
_Now when you take me by the hooves, everyone's gonna know  
Every time you move I let a little more show_

As the two sang this last part, they inched their skirts higher before dropping them.

_There's somethin' we can use, so don't say no, Mickey_

_So come on and give it to me any way you can  
Any way you wanna do it, I'll treat you like a man  
Oh please, baby, please, don't leave me in a jam, Mickey_

_Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey_

Quickly Lily and Tonks cartwheeled to the sides as the others came running up to stand in front with them, waving their pompoms wildly before settling into a rhythm as they began to sing again.

_Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Mickey hey Mickey  
Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,  
hey Mickey hey Mickey  
_

Suddenly out of nowhere Tonks and Lily appeared on the table to finish off the song.

_Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand  
You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand  
Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand  
It's guys like you Mickey  
Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey  
Don't break my heart, Mickey_

The women hopped over the Staff Table and seated themselves, and just as they were seated the outfits reverted back to their robes and their faces were red with fury and embarrassment. Every person in the hall was laughing, even Snape was hard pressed not to. Lily turned to James and Sirius and hit them upside the head, with Tonks doing the same to Remus. The three men stopped but couldn't help the occasional snicker from being heard.

Looking over the Gryffindor table, Lily found her son and his friends sitting furthest from the Head Table. Nudging Tonks, she motioned to the MJr's and smiled evilly. Making sure no one was watching, the two transformed into their animagus forms; Tonks turned into Snowhopper and Lily turned into Scamp the Squirrel. Quickly they reached the end of the Gryffindor table, sitting behind Harry the two slowly became human, no one but the Marauders seeing them.

Taking deep breaths the two shouted, "HARRY JAMES POTTER!!" This stopped everyone. Slowly Harry turned to face his mother and teacher.

"Yes mum, aunt Nymphadora, how can I help you?" he asked with a charming smile.

"First, you will apologise to the teachers for disrupting lunch. Second you and your friends will serve a weeks worth of detention with Professor Snape and Mr. Filch and third 75 points from Gryffindor and 15 from Ravenclaw!" Tonks and Lily growled.

Harry looked between the 2 adults, to his friends and back. After sending a thought to the rest of the group, he stood and spoke. "We will apologise," Lily and Tonks were a little happier at that. "But you'll have to catch us o go to detention!" With that the MJrs bolted from the hall, but not before Hermione shot a spell at the wall behind the teachers.

When they were gone, the teachers turned to the wall to find a message, which read:

'_We, the Marauder Juniors, apologise for the prank, however, we must say that we do not regret it. We never thought you could all move in such a way._

_Adios Amigos,_

_Your Mischief Makers,_

_The Marauder Juniors._

_P.S. Nice moves mum, aunt Nymphie, though a little disturbing to think about. And realy, cheating on dad and uncle moony, with Dumbledore! That is just way too wrong!'_

Two identical screams of "HARRY" could be heard all around the school.

It took all of 3 hours to find the MJrs, but they were eventually found up on the roof of the West Tower, just staring at the sky and talking. Fortunately James, Remus and Sirius, who congratulated each of them on such brilliant spell work and running, found them.

When dinner rolled around each of them made their way to the Great Hall. Upon entrance, they were surrounded and forced to give a verbal apology and a promise to attend their separate detentions.

When the teenagers reached the room later that night, they made sure no one was around before quickly entering and going into the 'Prank Room'. On the wall to the left there was a bench with 4 cauldrons seated on top of bubbling away and a set of shelves on either side of the bench; one for ingredients and the other for completed potions. On the far wall was what looked like a wide screen TV with a DVD player and laptop off to the side. And on the right wall on either side of a window were two tall sets of shelves that held numerous pranking products and testers, many products of WWW.

The group swiftly got to work on editing the video they'd done earlier. By tomorrow morning, there would be pictures and magically operated videos of the teachers song and dance available to all students for a minimal price.

**Hey everyone!! I'm sooooooo sorry for the over a year wait! I've just had one of the most weird and eventful years of my life! And unfortunately that cut into my fanfic writing and posting time. I'm already half way through Chapter 17 and should have it up within a lil bit, but please don't hold me to that, I've got 4 orals and 6 written assignments to do within the next week or two and I have no idea how I'm gonna finish them all. Never knew year 11 could be so hard and stressful… anyway, I'll have the next chapter up soon and a new chapter for Harry Potter and the Year of Unveiled Secrets should be up today or tomorrow. Thank you to all those that reviewed and those that continue putting up with my wacked out posting. Oh, and credit for the lyrics goes to B-Witched, I just borrowed it.**

**Thank you!!!**

**The Love Dragon**


	17. A Serving of Quidditch and Leaving Race

**Harry Potter: The Wings of the Legendary Phoenixes**

**Chapter 17: A Serving of Quidditch and Leaving Race.**

Over the next few days, copies of the 'Dance' were in the hands of nearly every student at Hogwarts. But that was not the talk of the school now, it had moved onto the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry and Ron had been training their team to the limit, with training every second night.

The morning of the day dawned with clouds scattered across the sky with a smooth breeze blowing the leaves that had fallen from the autumn weather, and there was not a spot of rain to be seen. The people that inhabited the castle each stumbled into the Great Hall at their own pace, loading plates with a mix of food for breakfast.

At the Gryffindor table each of the Quidditch team members were eating a small breakfast so as not to fell too loaded down. Talk around the hall was quiet but excited, everyone giving ideas of how the game would turn out. It soon turned to cheers as both the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams stood and headed for the pitch to prepare.

Once the team was dressed and seated, Harry and Ron stood before them. "Alright guys and girls, this is the first game of the season, and when we get out there we're going to knock them dead!" Harry said to the cheers of the team.

"And that's because we're Gryffindors! We have the best working Chasers, any move can be done! Unbelievably superb Beaters that can knock any bludger out of the pitch! A fast daredevil Seeker, who never says never!" Ron exclaimed, the teams cheers growing louder as each player was said.

"And the Keeper King that lets nothing in!" Harry shouted. The cheers heard from the Gryffindor locker room wasn't like the students had ever heard before. Nothing could top the ecstasy the team was feeling as they cheered and shouted, already sounded as though they had already won the cup. And to them, they had. Each of them had been preparing beyond belief just to get a good start of to the season. But none had worked as hard as Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper, the beaters who everyone said could never live up to the legacy the Weasley twins had left behind them. During the holidays they'd gotten together for days at a time to work on their technique and flying and were now ready to take out the opposition, nothing was going to slow them down.

A loud, yet slightly dreaming voice came over the grounds. "Welcome one and all to Hogwarts first Quidditch match of the season. I'm Luna Lovegood and I'll be your commentator," Luna greeted the crowd of staff, students and parents. "Today we have the Gryffindor Lions going against the Slytherin Snakes. Let's hope this year's game goes well."

The Gryffindor team waited at the gates whilst Luna announced the Slytherins. The grins from the pep talk still hadn't died from their faces as they mounted their brooms. As Luna's voice started to introduce the team, the gates opened and their names were called they shot out into the air of the pitch. "And now is Gryffindor! With their Captain and Seeker Harry Potter leading the team with Co-captain and Keeper Ron Weasley! Coming out next is the teams brand new set of Chasers! Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Ginerva Weasley! And bringing up the rear are Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper you're lions Beaters!"

The team circled the pitch in a warm up lap, determined and focused looks taking over the smiles. Getting into position, Harry and Draco shook hands as Madame Hooch asked as always for a clean game. With a trill of her whistle and the toss of the Quaffle, the game began. Almost immediately the red ball was taken by Neville and he shot down the field, as Harry rose above the game in search of the small golden snitch. Keeping an eye and ear on the game, the lions seeker swept from end to end of the pitch, scanning every inch for his prize, whilst Draco stay at a distance in his snitch seeking.

It wasn't long before Luna announced the score was 70-40 to Gryffindor with Ron saving several of the Slytherins attempts with the Slytherin Keeper, Senior member Dimitri Jacobs only just scraping two saves as the trio of chasers converged on him.

So far no one had been injured by the heavy bludgers that were being practically passed between the two sets of beaters. Hopefully it would stay that way, no one really wanted to face either of the balls that were flying through the air at a dangerous speed.

It was an hour and 130-90 points in and still no sign of the glittering elusive ball. Harry was beginning to wonder if Madame Hooch had even released it when a streak of light sped by his face. Spinning around, Harry pushed his broom to follow the fluttering sphere as it raced off to the opposite end of the field. Feeling Draco closing in, the lion seeker grinned and sped up, racing to his destination with Draco right along with him.

They heard Luna in the background announcing their snitch spotting and current chase. Watching with keen eyes, they followed the little winged ball as it went up and down and in and out of players. They were neck and neck when it took a sharp ascent, the two seekers pursuing with hands outstretched ready to grasp it. Just as they went to grab the snitch, it suddenly dropped and sped off for the ground causing Harry and Draco to flip and shoot after it in a complete nose dive.

As the ground inched up Harry and Draco looked at each other grinned and reached out. In that second the snitch was caught but not in a way anyone had seen before. It caused the two opposing seekers to stop mid-air facing down just feet from the ground. Their faces were shocked, as were those of the crowd and teammates.

Madame Hooch's whistle broke the silence. "Tie catch!"

"Well it seems that both Harry and Draco have caught the snitch which means each team will receive 75 points each. This game goes to Gryffindor at 225 and Slytherin end with 185. Great game." Luna finished her broadcasting before getting up and heading for the pitch where the teams had landed.

Cheers went up from the Gryffindors in the crowd as they let the win sink in. The students began heading back to the castle, discussing the game and the Gryffindors discussing the party. But still, the teams stood on the Pitch.

Harry looked at Draco and with a nod stuck out his hand, "Good game and great catch." Giving a smirk, the blonde took the hand offered and shook it with a, "Good game" of his own before turning with a nod to the rest of the Gryffindor team and led his team to their locker room.

Shifting back around, Harry smiled at his team. "What are you all waiting for? We've got a party to go to." And with that the Gryffindors and Luna headed to the showers, grins adorning their faces. Looking into the stands, Harry saw his parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks smiling down at him. Waving at them and catching the kiss his mother sent him, Harry mouthed party and they nodded with James and Sirius high fiving to the eye roll of Lily.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The weeks before Christmas passed in a blur of classes, homework, training, pranks and caring for the eggs. James and Lily had moved from the castle to the Potter Manor whilst they had Godric's Hollow rebuilt. Lily had dragged Petunia away from Dursley and was now helping her recover from the spells placed on her.

The sextet was finding life to be a lot more exciting now with their training with Tim and Kim. They were learning all sorts of magic and fighting techniques. It was hoped they'd have everything perfected by the time they were to face Voldemort. They didn't know when he'd send a full attack onto the school, so they were doing as much as possible in the time they had outside of their other commitments.

Their control over their magic was almost mastery level but they still had some random outbursts. Also, their physical training had stepped up a notch. Sirius and Remus had decided to help them out and were now teaching them a form of martial arts that they'd created when they were younger.

However, they always found time to spend with their other friends and to romp around the forest in their animal forms, always switching.

Lessons with their professors were becoming a bore to the sextet and instead they used their time making up lesson plans for the PA, which was progressing nicely. The students were picking up the work and putting all their effort into it. It seems what happened in the village was still at the forefront of their minds and they were doing everything possible to be ready next time, as they all knew it was inevitable.

It also looked like the teachers were also thinking along the same lines. Every visit to the village was covered by staff and Order members, even some parents came to watch over their children. The MJrs found it reassuring to know they weren't the only ones dedicated to fight.

And with the unusual silence coming from Voldemort and his Death Eaters, it was more understandable why everyone was uneasy. He was only quiet when planning and that was never a good thing.

One more thing had been going on over the past few weeks that the MJrs had noticed. Their eggs were changing, only slightly at first but each day they continued to change. The ones that Hagrid had asked that they care for were darkening and were almost pitch black, though Ron's was already black it too seemed darker. The others however were getting brighter, shifting from one colour to the other as the days passed.

During their last CoMC class, Hagrid had said they were close to hatching and that they'd need to start carrying them around with them, as eggs shouldn't be left alone when hatching.

So the 6 students had taken to placing them in their book bags with enlargement and heating charms as well as containment charms so they were comfortable, warm and no harm came to them. But they hadn't even cracked as of yet.

It was the last day of term before the Christmas break. Everyone was rushing around, to and from classes, excited for the holiday and the chance to see their families. Trunks were half packed and presents bought during the last Hogsmeade visit and by owl order were being wrapped as students went about the end of the day.

The MJrs were among those who were wrapping gifts and packing trunks, all going to be leaving for Potter Manor on the Hogwarts Express the next day. Harry's parents had invited all the families over for the holiday so that they could share the holiday altogether. They were all really hyped up about it, especially little Snuffles who had taken a liking to Lily when she'd been at the school. He'd been running amuck all over the castle and giving Mr. Filch a lot of grief in cleaning after Lily had left, stopping though when he'd run head long into Padfoot one day and had been chastised by the larger dog. Of course Sirius had thought it hilarious that Snuffles was pining after Lily and had told James so, resulting in being jinxed with a flea bitter jinx. Needless to say, he'd keep his mouth shut after that.

Now as the students finished stuffing their trunks full, they found Snuffles was missing from his spot on Harry's bed. Not finding him anywhere in their rooms, they widened their search to the rest of the castle, heading to the Great Hall knowing that was where he liked to hang around the most. And as it was coming up to dinner, they were sure he was on his way there, always begging for scraps under the table.

Still not finding him when they got there, they took their seats, figuring he'd come in when the food was served. It wasn't long before the hall find with the students and staff, everyone digging into the feast before them. But as always, they didn't get even half way through before something disturbed the peace; a something in the form of two small and furring creatures. It would seem Snuffles had been out scouting, for now he was chasing a frazzled looking Mrs. Norris around and under the tables, causing some to jump onto their chairs to avoid being knocked into by the two fur balls.

Harry jumped up as the two small animals raced towards the Staff table up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. Waiting for the right moment, he dove and tackled the little scamp whilst it watched its source of enjoyment get away. Looking up into the eyes of his owner, Snuffles knew he was in trouble, even though everyone else around the hall was laughing. With a sharp glare, Harry picked himself up from the floor, picking up his pet with him, looking apologetic to Mr. Filch who was comforting his rather freaked out cat with a sneer aimed at Snuffles. Grabbing at Ginny's hand, he pulled his laughing girlfriend from the Great Hall, whilst firmly ignoring the laughter of the other students. Once the doors were closed behind them, Harry and Ginny laughed together and congratulated Snuffles who perked up at the praise, raising up in Harry's arms to lick his nose. With a shake of his head, Harry wrapped an arm around Ginny's waisted and they walked back to their rooms, intent on some alone time before the others got back.

**Okay first off… I'm sorry.. Really got no excuse but a writers block.**

**I know this chapter doesn't really make up for the long wait, so I'm gonna see if I can get out another chapter before I bunker down and start on my numerous reports that I'm sure are going to take up a lot of my time over the next few weeks. Uni life's really starting to set in and I'm beginning to contemplate my choices. So by the end of this semester I will know whether I'll have more time for my stories or not. I'll let you know what's gonna happen as soon as these reports and exams are out of the way. If I get my way, I'll probably be off to join the Army next year! So yeah, gotta get these stories finished first. And have no fear, they will be.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading this even though you've waited so long for it. I'll get the next one out as soon as possible.**

**Ratukama,**

**The Love Dragon.**


End file.
